


Tails's Harem Tale

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Breast Expansion, Cock Tease, Couch Sex, Double Breast Fuck, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Femdom, Formality Kink, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Harems, Kink, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Master/Pet, Mimicking, Missionary Position, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Super Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mystery girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: You guys wanted it, so I give it to you. I will admit that this technically isn't a harem story, but there are multiple relationships so maybe that counts? Anyway, taking place in a universe where everyone has made peace with one another, even Eggman has made peace. Everyone is now in a happy couple. Our foxy friend, Tails is with one of his first love's Fiona Fox. But he soon learns that all of the girls Fiona included, sometimes get together with one of their husbands and give them something they call 'The Treatment'. And now it's Tails's turn.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower, Marine the Raccoon/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Bunnie Rabbot, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower/Wave the Swallow, Nicole the Holo-Lynx/Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 28
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I have no idea how fast these chapters will come out but I hope you all enjoy this story regardless. Also keep in mind there will be characters on this story interacting with some they barley know and some may be an age that completely goes against someone else's, so don't yell at me for making them talk like they've known each other since childhood and/or making them a stupid age or some crap like that.

It's been 84 years. Well maybe not 84, but time has past since Team Sonic was at the hands of stopping the evil Dr Eggman. Thankfully, the good doctor has finally given up on being someone to take over the world and has made peace. Since then, Team Sonic has disbanded and started living their lives normally. Other villains that they have had a rocky relationship with such as Jet and Scourge have also made peace with everyone. They were all living happy lives with no trouble of any kind ruining the peace they had so long craved and desired.

Amongst those people was Miles Prower, or as we all like to call him, Tails. Tails now lived a peaceful life with a girl who first showed no interest in him and was even fighting against him at one point. She was even girlfriend to Scourge during that time, but ever since everything settled down, Fiona had given Tails an actual chance and has gone out with him. The two slowly grew their relationship from a cutsy looking couple, to actual boyfriend and girlfriend.

As of right now, they lived in a mansion which was quite big, but not too tacky. Tails bought it with his own money he got from building and selling his inventions at Prower Inc. The mansion was big enough for both of them and had a massive garage for Tails to keep inventing as much as he liked. Whilst Fiona minded her own business inside the actual house and caringly brought him refreshments whenever he kept himself locked in the garage from making a very important contraption for a very important person. She joked at how she swore that she had to sometimes drag him out of his precious garage just to get him to come to bed so that he could sleep. Tails rolled his eyes every time she said something like that.

As the years went by, the two of them got older and more mature. Tails himself occasionally realised that on some times of the year, Fiona would head out to someone else's place for her own reasons. He wondered what she was up too. Every time she asked, she told him that she was just doing that usual girl stuff, which he could not argue with, but he could not debunk what she was trying to say.

As of right now though, Tails had reached the age of 22 while Fiona was around the age of 24. The two of them had spent a good portion of the night a crappy romance movie and joking about how poorly written it was, and they switched it something more action packed and cuddling in each other's arms, one of them usually giving an occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead whenever one of them felt like it. After the movie ended the two of them snuggled into bed together, Tails reached over to switch off the light when he felt Fiona's hand stop him.

"Hey Tails" she said "I need to tell you something."

"Okay" he said, rolling himself over so he was facing the red vixen "What is it?"

Fiona did not respond quickly, she seemed to be finding a way to word this correctly, as if she had a secret she was hiding or what she was going to tell him was a rather private thing that she had never told anyone before.

"How would you feel having sex with every girl you know?" asked Fiona.

Tails eyes widened in surprise at what Fiona had just said, he was more surprised that she had said it so non-nonchalantly.

"W...What?" spluttered Tails "I mean... I guess it would be okay no doubt, but why? They aren't into me the same way as you are, and most of them are already married."

"Hold on a minute" said Fiona, placing a hand on his lips to silence him "Let me explain."

Tails kept his trap shut as Fiona explained what was she was trying to say.

"You see, me and the girls we know have a special agreement" said Fiona "We thought it would be fun for all of us to pleasure one guy." This was such a surprise to Tails.

"And... your choosing me?" he asked her.

"No" said Fiona "We chose all of our husbands, that does include you, but we decided to wait until you were all ready."

"Oh... Okay?" said Tails, he needed a little more information to understand this fully.

"Now don't get mad at me" said Fiona "But you are not the first one we've actually pleasured."

"Wait... what do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Don't get me wrong Tails" said Fiona, keeping her eyes locked with the orange fox's "After the last few years, I love you and no one else. But this little agreement we've had, has led to me... well.... sleeping with some of your friends.

Tails stared at Fiona with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry" said Fiona, looking genuinely sad "But, could I make it up to you by having it be your turn?"

"Y...You mean have sex with you and some of the other girls we know?" asked Tails.

Fiona grinned "Yep, and don't worry about their husbands like Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow and such. They know about this, so they won't be mad at you for sleeping with their girlfriends. But it's ultimately up to you, if you don't feel comfortable with this, then I won't force you into it. But I must tell you, these girls have been eager to give you a go for a while now. They are the reason why I'm telling you this now."

Tails didn't know how to take this. He was surprised that his girlfriend had slept with most of his other friends, he almost felt betrayed. But the way she had explained it to him seemed to make up for it. She did seem to be being honest with him when she told him that she loved him more than them. Not to mention, if she was being truthful, then multiple girls he had known for a long time like Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Sally wanted to have sex with him just as much as she did. And if their husbands were given the same treatment before him, and were okay with him sleeping with their girlfriends, then he could get behind this. After thinking about it for a bit longer he turned back to Fiona.

"Listen Fiona" said Tails "I don't really know how to feel about this whole 'sleeping with my friends thing' at the moment."

Fiona shifted uncomfortably as he said that.

"But if what your saying is true, then I guess I could look past it" said Tails "And if they were also okay with it, I guess I will agree to this whole thing you and all the other girls have agreed to."

"You mean it?" she asked him.

"Yeah" said Tails, smiling sweetly at her "Besides, it could be fun."

"Oh it will be fun" said Fiona, grinning from ear to ear.

"I look forward to it" said Tails.

"Great" said Fiona, moving to straddle his waist "Then let's get started."

"Wait, what?" cried Tails as Fiona climbed on top of him "We're doing this now?"

"You bet your ass on it" said Fiona "I've held back from you for so long, I've been practically dying to give you a run."

"B...But I don't know what I'm doing" said Tails.

"Don't worry" Fiona said soothingly "We'll go slow. Until I get impatient."

"O...Okay" said Tails.

"I think a nice kiss will start us off just fine" said Fiona.

The red fox leaned close to the orange one and pressed her lips to his. Tails felt her kiss him, but this kiss was more different than the one's she would usually give him. This one felt more passionate, more rough. It was a kiss that he was unfamiliar with but somehow, deep down in his mind, he knew exactly what to do. He kissed back, almost with just as much passion. Fiona grinned inwardly at this, he was getting better at this already, she turned it up a notch. She started to kiss him with more passion, she used her hands to pin her arms down to the bed and slowly grind herself against him.

Tails gave a moan of pleasure into Fiona's mouth as he felt her grind her crotch into his own. He could feel his cock begin to grow, and push against the crotch of Fiona's night dress. As he opened his mouth to moan, it was instantly stifled by the entrance of Fiona's tongue. It caught Tails off guard and at first he tried to pull away, but his head was pinned against the mattress and Fiona had his hands pinned so he couldn't. But as she continued licking the inside of his mouth, Tails slowly began to get into it, he gently poked Fiona's tongue with his own, and she responded by wrestling him into submission with her tongue. Listening to his instincts again, Tails began to fight back. Soon their tongues did a beautiful dance in each others mouth's.

Soon, the need to breath was too great. Fiona pulled away from Tails and the two gasped for breath. A strand of saliva connected their bottom lips together, but soon broke and landed on Tails's chest. Fiona looked into Tails's eyes, they were now lidded with lust, mirroring her own look.

"So Tails" said Fiona, beginning to kiss his neck and cheeks "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yes Fiona" said Tails.

"Good" said Fiona, grabbing hold of Tails's gloves, she pulled them off and tossed them away. She then moved her hand down to his feet, teasingly brushing her hand against his crotch. She pulled off his socks and tossed them away with his gloves. She then took hold of the hem of her nightdress, grinning lustfully as she did so and began to lift it over her head. Tails watched in awe as Fiona revealed her body to him. She wore a black bra, with a matching pair of black panties, both of which greatly empathised her flawless curves. Her nice, big breasts were trapped in the confines of her bra, begging to be released from their fabric prison. And there was a big wet stain on the front of her panties.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Fiona, seductively shaking her body to excite him even more.

"I... I think your the sexiest fox I have ever met" said Tails, getting more turned on by Fiona's sexy body.

"Mmm, I can feel how excited you are" said Fiona, rubbing her thighs together against his hard erection. 

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked him.

"W...Wow" said Tails, his eyes darting everywhere, taking in every part of her sexy body "I don't know where to begin."

Fiona grabbed Tails by his chest fur and pulled him up, so that he was sitting up straight. She then turned around and sat on his lap, grinding her well-shaped rear into his crotch, getting a groan out of Tails. She giggled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"Go nuts my love" said Fiona "Touch me however you want. Don't be shy."

The words 'don't be shy' gave Tails reason to abandon any worry he already had. His hands immediately went for her breasts, taking them in his hands, he gave them a good squeeze, Fiona threw her head back on his shoulder and moaned.

"That's it" she said, leaning up to tenderly lick his nose "Throw all inhibition aside, go wild, be as rough as you want."

Tails took that as a green light to keep going, he kept massaging Fiona's sensitive flesh. As he got rougher with her, Fiona began to grind her ass against his crotch, exciting him even further. She also moved her own hand to her crotch and moved it inside of her panties. She began to rub herself as Tails continued to enjoy the feeling of her breasts squishing and changing shape in his hands. She used her other arm to support herself, by wrapping it around Tails's neck.

Tails moaned out as he felt Fiona's shapely ass grind itself into his crotch, his cock was emerging from his sheath and pressing up against the red vixen's ass cheeks, she gave a delighted coo as she felt it press up against her.

"That feels like a good one" she said "I can't wait to have that in me."

"Shouldn't we continue the foreplay a little bit longer?" asked Tails.

"Definitely" said Fiona "You've got the touch, in fact."

Fiona pulled her hand away from her pussy and pushed Tails onto his back, she then quickly ripped off her bra. She then turned around so that she was facing him and took hold of his hands, pressing them back to her fully exposed tits. Tails eagerly complied as he enjoyed feeling Fiona's breasts without the fabric getting in the way of feeling her full flesh. Fiona moaned out louder at his rougher groping, she needed more out of him though.

"Keep going sweetie" she moaned "Pinch my nipples."

Tails actually had a hard time processing what Fiona wanted, due to his own pleasure being caused by Fiona grinding her big ass against his crotch, but he managed to catch on to what she had said. Taking his fingers, carefully trying to not hurt Fiona with his claws, Tails took her hard, erect nipples between his thumb's and pointer fingers and pinched them. Fiona moaned out at her hard, pebble like nipples being squished in Tails's fingers. Tails then took it a step further, pinching her nipples firmly he pulled on them. Fiona cried out even louder than before and pushed her chest out so that Tails could pull on her breasts easier. Seeing that she liked it, Tails did it again, a bit faster and harder this time.

The combination of Tails's cock pressing against her crotch and having him pull on her breasts was almost torture to Fiona, as she knew that if she was feeling so good now, then she would feel even better with his cock in any of her holes. She needed it and she needed it now. So she took Tails's hands away from her breasts, much to his sadness as the soft flesh was no longer in his hands. He watched Fiona pulled down her panties and flung them away, then he continued watching as Fiona changed position, he watched in awe as her dripping pussy was now positioned in front of his face. Meanwhile Fiona was face to face with Tails's big cock, about nine inches long and and inch and a half thick, she grinned widely, this was definitely one of the bigger ones she has ever seen.

She then nestled her legs against the sides of Tails's head, trapping it there. Tails felt her pussy juice drip onto his lip, he licked it off. When he caught it's taste, he became addicted. Fiona tasted so sweet, and knowing that she had more of that sweet tasting fluid inside her gave Tails determination to make her cum. He wanted more of that amazing taste.

Fiona gasped out as she felt something enter her pussy. Looking below between her legs she saw Tails already eating out her pussy, for a first timer he was amazing. His tongue new just the right spots to hit, and reached places very few could reach. She moaned as she felt the writhing tongue twisting, turning and climbing within her cunt, knowing that Tails could get better at this only made Fiona more excited.

"Ooh" she moaned "Fuck, that's good Tails. OH... your tongue is so deep in there."

Tails just grinned as he continued licking. Fiona decided to reward him for his instincts. Taking his big cock into her mouth, Fiona began to force herself down until she couldn't take anymore of it. She was one inch short from taking the whole thing, she decided to wait for a bit to see what Tails would do.

The two of them released muffled moans as they continued to pleasure and please each other. Tails reached up and took hold of Fiona's hips, pushing her pussy into his face, forcing his tongue even deeper into her cunt. Fiona groaned at the feelings of Tails's tongue inside of her, she used her own hands to keep his shaft steady as she sucked on it, licking every inch she could reach and teasing the head when she could.

"Oh god" cried out Tails, pulling away from Fiona's core to gasp "You must have had plenty of practice with everyone else."

"Your damn right I have" giggled Fiona "Does it feel good?" she asked him giving his tip a teasing lick.

Tails shuddered at the warm digit teasing his head and said "It really does. I... I want more."

And more she gave him, she took his shaft back into her mouth, and in response, he moaned out and dove back into her sopping wet pussy, licking up all of her dripping juices. She sucked on his length harder, trying to get more of his delicious pre out of the head, digging her tongue into the little slit of it. Tails's hands wandered to the vixen's plump ass and gave her cheeks a hard squeeze. Fiona released a moan, which was drowned out because of the big, fat cock within her mouth, she began to hump his face slowly as he continued licking her and squeezing her ass.

Tails loved the feeling of Fiona's warm mouth over his cock, but he could feel one inch not inside of her. He wondered how she would react if she were to take control of her pace and took matters into his own hands. Deciding to try it out, he removed his hands from her ass and towards her head. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands on the back of her head, she trembled in excitement as she had a feeling as to what he was going to do.

Fiona released a muffled scream and her eyes widened as she felt Tails use his arms to force Fiona down onto the rest of his cock, making her take every single inch. She felt the length hit the back of her throat and she gave a little cough. This is what she was hoping he would do, take control of the pace, and he was already doing a fantastic job. She just let his do his own thing and rested lazily on top of him, keeping her crotch pinned to his face so that he could continue eating her out, all the while he grabbed her hair and forced his entire cock down her throat.

The sides of Tails's head were hurting a tiny little bit due to Fiona's legs acting like the pincer of a crab by squeezing his head to stay in place. But he kept eating out Fiona, his long tongue slithering up and down Fiona's cunt and licking up her pussy juice. The feeling of Fiona's warm mouth enveloping his cock was amazing, and listening to her loud sucking and slurping was really hot as well. He felt his first release approaching fast.

Of course Fiona knew that Tails wouldn't last long as a virgin, but the fact that he had lasted this long was actually quite a feat. She grinned on the inside. Everyone was definitely going to have a lot of fun with him. With a virgin like him lasting this long, he was certainly going to last even longer when he got better, and she was positive that he would get better very quickly. Her own hips quivered as she felt her own orgasm approaching.

With two shudders the two foxes released their orgasms, though Fiona's release came way Tails's own. Tails started by pinning Fiona's head down to his crotch so that her lips were touching the base of it, he let out a mighty cry as he released his cum into the vixens mouth. She moaned as she tried swallow every last drop, but there was so much that it began to drip from her lips, though she was still able to drink most of it. Her own orgasm followed soon after with her own moan, and Tails began to eagerly lick up her vaginal juices. Tails dug his fingers firmly into Fiona's head, keeping her head pinned down until he was sure she had swallowed everything he had.

But their orgasms didn't last forever, Tails eventually let his hands drop, allowing Fiona to slowly pull herself off of his cock. The two of them just laid there lazily, trying to catch their breath back. Fiona then began to lick up whatever of Tails's cum she didn't swallow, and Tails used his own hands to clean Fiona's juices of his face, and then licked them up gingerly.

"Damn baby" said Fiona, licking her lips "You came so much, and it tastes amazing."

"Sorry if I didn't last long" said Tails sheepishly.

"Actually you lasted quite long for a virgin" said Fiona.

"Wait, really?" asked Tails.

"Really" said the grinning vixen "I bet with enough practice you could fuck a girl for a long time. Speaking of which."

She lifted herself up slightly and turned herself around so that she was facing Tails, and positioned her pussy over his hard cock. Tails watched as the red vixen straddled him properly while grinning down at him with a look more mischievous than anything that he had ever seen as she used her hands to pin his arms to the bed.

"Ready for me to take your virginity Tails?" asked Fiona.

Tails looked up at the gorgeous, naked, red fox. He could not imagine a prettier or hotter girl to take his virginity. He could not imagine losing it to someone else, only she seemed to be the correct choice. This felt good, this felt right.

"Yes Fiona" said Tails "I'm ready."

Fiona had slammed herself down before he had even finished. She moaned lustfully as her boyfriends huge cock filled her and stretched her tight pussy, but Tails screamed out as she took his virginity. Of course it didn't actually hurt that much, he wasn't a female after all, but the feeling was shockingly amazing. It felt like Fiona had slammed down onto him with the force of a lightning bolt.

Fiona giggled as she looked at the shocked, yet, pleasured look that Tails was showing and said "Mmm, that felt good. How does it feel to be inside my tight, wet, pussy Tails?"

"I d...didn't think it would feel this good, to be trapped like this with you" said Tails looking up at his gorgeous, giggling girlfriend.

"Well it's about to get even better" she said. Without further hesitation, she began to rise her hips upwards, her boyfriends cock began to slide out of her and she continued rising until the head of his cock was inside of her.

"N...No" whimpered Tails "D...Don't stop."

"Oh trust me I have no intention in stopping anytime soon Tails" giggled Fiona. She then had Tails's cock re-enter her as she slammed her hips back down towards his crotch, making a loud smacking sound sound out throughout the whole room, making Tails cry out again. Fiona continued the cycle over and over again, slowly getting faster with each passing moment. She grinned at the faces and sounds Tails made, and continued to ride him. Tails was starting to wish that Fiona wasn't pinning his hands to the bed, looking at the sight of sexiness above him. Fiona's nicely sized breasts bouncing up and down, her tail swishing from side to side, the sexy slapping sounds she was making through her bouncing and her beautiful face grinning down at him. He wanted to touch her everywhere, but she was stopping him from doing so by keeping his arms pinned down. Yet this only made Fiona even sexier in his eyes as he moaned helplessly at the immeasurable amounts of pleasure he was feeling.

"Mmm, oh fuck" cried Fiona "Your definitely... oooh, one of the best I've ever had."

"T...This is the best feeling I've ever had" moaned Tails.

"I know your a virgin" moaned Fiona "But... OH... t...try to make it last."

"I...I'll... GAH... try" grunted Tails.

Despite Fiona having had more sex than Tails, quite frankly she was in the same boat as him. The pleasure they were feeling was so good, it was difficult not to cum too soon. Both of them were moaning at the top of their lungs and holding back their orgasms for as long as they could. Fiona began to mash her hips harder into Tails's, and she leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips, and he kissed her back with just as much passion as she continued to ride him

Tails moaned out continuously as his girlfriend rode him fast and hard, the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing his long, hard cock was almost unbearable in terms of how pleasurable it was. His arms were still trapped under Fiona's and he was further trapped by Fiona capturing his lips through her kiss. As the two of them continued fucking, something began to awaken within Tails, and he was too entranced by his girlfriend to notice it. Neither of them realised that through their intense sex, that they were awakening a beast.

"Oh Fuck" cried Fiona as she broke the kiss "I...I'm cumming."

Instead of announcing his own orgasm, Tails let out a growling cry as he began to thrust his hips upwards in time to Fiona's bouncing, which the vixen could tell that he was also close.

"C...Cum with me Tails" she cried "Inside me. Do it."

With two wolf-like howls, the foxes released their much needed release all over each other, or to be more specific, Fiona's juices sprayed all over herself and Tails, while Tails's cum shot off like a rocket inside of Fiona. Fiona shuddered and cried out again as she felt the male fox's cum fill her up, it slowly began to leak out of the sides of her pussy. Tails growled lustfully at how satisfying it was to release his cum deep into the vixen and how tight her cunt felt from her own orgasm, all the while Fiona's juices covered his crotch, and even managed to land on his chest.

"Damn" muttered Fiona "You were amazing Tails."

Tails didn't respond, Fiona just assumed he was tired, and loosened her grip on his arms. This is when her eyes widened as she found herself underneath Tails. The second she had released Tails's arms Tails had grabbed her own and pinned her down the same way as she had pinned him. He had an intense predatory looking grin on his face which shocked Fiona beyond reason. She had never seen something so intimidating in her life, yet it was turning her on at the same time.

Before she could even ask what he was doing she screamed as something huge and thick was jammed up her vagina. A feeling even better than before now that Tails was in control. Unlike Fiona, Tails did not keep Fiona pinned down, he started off like that for his first couple of thrusts, he buried his face into the vixen's neck, nibbling it gently but passionately, Fiona cried out in surprise at the feeling of Tails nipping her and reacted by wrapping her arms around his body and moaning out to him to go faster. So faster he went and he grabbed hold of the vixens plump breasts that he didn't get to feel when she fucked him.

Tails gave them a firm squeeze, grinning as he felt the fleshy orbs change shape in his hands and listened to Fiona's moaning. He gave a low seductive growl as he kept fucking her. She cried out passionately digging her nails into Tails's back, holding on tightly as he rammed into her brutally, egging him on with every moan that escaped her lips. On the outside Fiona passionately moaned as she let Tails fuck her, but on the inside she was grinning. This was definitely one of the best fucks she had ever had out of all of her friends husbands. Though she might be personally bias for her own husband, she seriously believed that Tails was going to be the best sex lord for every single girl he ends up. She was actually excited to find out what the other girls would think of him when they had their turn with him. But of course that could wait, what was important now was her current position.

"TAILS" she screamed "Your... Your going to make me cum Tails. Please fill me up again with your own. FUCK ME. CUM IN ME. PLEASE."

Her voice rang in Tails's ears. Tails released another passionate growl as he continued to fuck his sexy girlfriend, he was close and Fiona's tightening pussy was not helping him hold back. But he didn't want to, Fiona's screams were really getting to him, he had to release in her, he had to bring her to an orgasm, and most of all, he wanted to do this to every girl he knew, knowing that his friends would be okay with it.

"F...FIONA" he screamed, releasing his hot cum deep inside of Fiona's tight pussy, filling her up even more than she already was. He gripped her breasts tighter as he felt the sweet release hit him hard and he nuzzled deep into the vixen's neck as he came.

"TAILS" she cried, feeling Tails's hot jizz enter her again, joining her previous load. Her grip on Tails tightened even further for a bit, but started to loosen as she sighed in relief of her orgasm covering Tails's length and the male's warm cum filling her and oozing out of the sides.

The two of them panted, exhausted from the hot sex they had just had. Tails laid lazily on Fiona's chest his hands hugging her more gently as he calmed down and re-tamed the beast within him, and Fiona kept her arms wrapped around him too.

"Sorry for getting out of control like that" said Tails sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" said Fiona "I think your going to make a lot of girls happy with that wild side you've got there. They love it when their male partner goes hard on them, and I'm no different."

"T...Thanks Fiona" said Tails "I...I'm glad I lost my virginity to you."

"I would be the only one allowed to do it anyway" giggled Fiona.

The two of them shared a gentle laugh as they lazily laid on the bed. Staying in the position they were in, Tails, with some effort, lifted the dirty sheets to cover him and Fiona, and Fiona reached over and switched off the bedside table light.

"Now Tails" said Fiona "There are a few things I should tell you about this."

"Sure" said Tails, glancing up to her face to make eye contact with her to show that he was listening.

"For the next couple of months you are going to be having sex with a lot, and I mean A LOT of girls" said Fiona "Some of them may want to take you twice, but above all, you have to satisfy them the same way you satisfy me."

"You said I could pull it off" shrugged Tails "If you said it I'm sure to."

"Of course" giggled Fiona "And another thing, please don't get caught in public, some of them will probably try to find a private spot outside and fuck you right then and there."

"Alright" said Tails, yawning. He had become very sleepy.

"I think that's everything you need to know, for now" said Fiona "Sleep now my little fox." Without hesitating, Tails obeyed.

Tails slept soundly on Fiona's chest. Fiona smiled and stoked his head, 'we're going to have so much fun with you Tails' she thought. Now admittingly all the other boys she had fucked with her friends were also pretty good and she had a feeling all of her friends had personal bias towards their own husbands, she was no different. Sure, maybe someone else she had was better than Tails, but he was her husband and she was allowed to think that he was the best fuck out of all of them. And speaking of her friends... Fiona reached for her phone on the bedside table and dialled a couple of numbers.

"Hello?" she said "Yeah it's me. Sorry to call all of you at this time. But I'm calling you in regard to Tails. I think he's finally ready for our little 'Treatment'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, let's get it on

Tails slept soundly after his intense sex session wit Fiona. He knew it would feel good, but he was also reminded of that beast within him that came out and took control of the situation. He was careful to tame it though in case he got too out of control, but it still surprised him that he had such an animal within him in the first place. He thought of all of this as he slowly drifted off to sleep while cuddling with Fiona.

Oddly enough he dreamed of having sex too. The dream started off normal, it was simply him and Fiona relaxing on a beautiful green plain looking up at the stars. But then he felt Fiona crawl on top of him, and to his surprise she was completely naked and ready to take him. He felt her rub his shaft making it erect, it emerged from it's sheath and Fiona gave a grin of seductive predatory intent. She slowly lowered herself on his cock and threw her head back moaning. Tails himself moaned too as he felt Fiona's tight walls envelop and cling to his shaft as she bounced on top of him.

"Oh Fiona" he moaned out.

"Mmm, yes?" she said to him.

Tails blinked confusingly and shook his head. What had just happened, he was just dreaming about having another round with Fiona but here he was now, back in their bed. He found himself deep into Fiona's breasts, he looked up and saw Fiona looking down at him.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked him "You must've been dreaming about something naughty, you were moaning quite a bit, and you wouldn't stop dry humping me."

"W...What" said Tails, eyes widening in shock "When did I start doing that."

"Around 6:30" said Fiona, throwing a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"I...I'm sorry Fiona" he stuttered "I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it" said Fiona "After what happened last night I don't blame you for being so horny. Besides, that was probably one of my favourite ways to wake up."

Tails chuckled, a little unsure about himself, but he lifted himself up with his arms, and looked underneath him. His erection had returned and with a burning passion, it was now throbbing so much that it was actually starting to hurt a bit. Fiona noticed it too and giggled.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" she asked him.

He looked back to her and sheepishly said "Please?"

She grinned and pushed him off of her gently, she then sat up and hopped off of the bed, she took a couple of steps forward, swaying her hips as she did so, her tail swishing from side to side. She gave Tails a perfect view of her curvy backside, making the fox's erection throb harder. She then spun around, cupped her breasts and gave them a small squeeze.

"Follow me" she said, using a single finger to motion him.

Tails obeyed and followed Fiona to the bathroom that was right next to her bedroom. They stepped in, Fiona then strolled to a small device that was right next to the shower. Tails had installed it himself, it allowed them to not only set the temperature of the water, but it also offered different settings on how the water would fall. There were options such as 'Pulse' and 'Rainfall' as well as others. Fiona changed it to 'Rainfall' and set the temperature to 40 degrees. She stepped in and motioned Tails to follow her, which he did without hesitation.

Fiona then turned the shower tap once and rain like warm water began to descend upon both of them. Tails's eyes widened even more as Fiona was splashed with the water. She gave him a cheeky wink and placed her hands into her hair, using them to really get some water in there, while also arousing Tails by pushing her chest out into his face.

"Well?" she said "I'm waiting?"

Tails took her green light into account and pressed his face towards her big breasts. He took them in his hands and massaged them, earning a passionate moan from Fiona. He then leaned towards her left breast and took it into his mouth, making her moan even louder. He began to immerse himself into the current mood by sucking of Fiona's left nipple, and closing his mouth over as much of her breast as he could take in.

Fiona moaned happily as Tails pleasured her breasts, the warm water that was cascading on top of them made it feel even better as steam from the water started to surround them. Fiona placed her hands on the back of Tails's head, trying to make him take more of her breasts into his mouth. He nipped her nipples and ran his tongue all over the squishy flesh. She could feel is erection pressing up against her crotch, which made her feel even wetter between her legs, she couldn't tell if that was just because of the water or her own arousal. She didn't want to take it slow this time, he could do that with the other girls, all she needed was a quick fuck, otherwise they would never get out of here, so she leaned in close to his ear and started nipping it gently.

"No foreplay this time Tails" she whispered to him "Take me now. Fuck me hard and enjoy yourself."

With one swift motion, Tails moved his head away from Fiona's breasts and wrapped his arms around her hips. With strength he didn't even know he had, Tails picked Fiona up. Fiona gasped and instinctively wrapped her legs around Tails's waist and her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the wall. She locked eyes with Tails, two seductive, lidded pairs of eyes looking at each other with needy intents.

Fiona reached down with her right and grabbed Tails's cock, making the fox give a small growl of approval as she guided it towards her dripping flower. Tails then used his hips to force the tip in and the rest of it with one hard thrust. Fiona's right hands re-wrapped itself around Tails's neck and her head pressed against the wall as she feel Tails begin to thrust into her with the same passion and strength he used on her the night before. He didn't even wait, he began to slam her pussy raw the second his head was inside of her, and she was glad for it. She began to moan and groan continuously, digging her nails into his skin, wrapping her legs around him tighter as Tails used her pussy for his own pleasure, while she was in a blissful state herself.

Tails observed Fiona as he fucked her hard but lovingly. He not loved only the sensations he felt from fucking his beautiful girlfriend, but also the clear joy she felt from him fucking her. He also loved the slick inner wall massaged and squeezed his length, and how they got tighter and tighter with each passing moment. He watched as her tits bounced in his face. He leaned in and began suckling on them again, making the vixen cry out to him to keep going.

"Mmm, yes" she cried out "Keep fucking me. And to think that I'm only one out of several girls you'll take. Oh shit, yes that's so fucking good Tails."

Her words egged him on to go further, and her mentioning all the other girls excited him even further. He had no idea how many girls Fiona intended him to have sex with, at first he was a little bit worried that he wouldn't satisfy them, but Fiona's reassurance was more than enough to boost his confidence, especially the way she acted right now when he railed her. Not even her knew he had such a beast within him that was capable of making him and Fiona feel this good, but he was careful to keep control of it, if he got too out of control with it, he could unintentionally hurt instead of pleasure.

"Grr, Fiona... you feel so hot, tight and amazing" he growled as he pulled away from her breasts and kept fucking her hard against the wall.

"Oh fuck Tails" she cried "Finish me"

Tails grinned and did exactly that. With a few more hard thrusts, Tails slammed himself all the way into Fiona, making her squeal in pleasure as she released her juices and feel Tails's warm, thick cum rocket up inside of her. She threw her head back in bliss and kept her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Tails closed in on Fiona and gave her a deep, loving kiss. She returned it passionately, they had a brief tongue war before pulling away, panting for air.

Tails slowly let Fiona back down, and Fiona unwrapped herself from him. Tails removed his softening cock from her pussy, allowing his cum to leak out of her. The water that was still falling down on top of them slowly washed it away. Fiona smiled and grabbed the soap.

"Alright Tails" she said "We should really actually shower now. If we continue like this we'll never leave the house. And I promised Amy we'd meet her and Sonic at the mall later."

"Shame" shrugged Tails "Want me to do your back though."

"Your too sweet" she smiled at him, as she handed him the soap.

Soon after the two washed each other, while resisting the urges to have yet another round of hardcore fucking, Tails and Fiona left the shower, dried off, and began to get ready for the day. After eating breakfast and watching television for a while in each others arms, Fiona received a text from Amy saying that she and Sonic were on their way to a cafe within the mall for some lunch.

"Let's go then" said Fiona.

The two of them hopped into Fiona's car and started making their way over to the mall they would meet Sonic and Amy at. Of course knowing Sonic they were probably already there and would likely be waiting for a while as not only is the car slower than him, but there was also the traffic to deal with. As Fiona drove, Tails looked out the window in thought. He was feeling a little nervous. Not because of the fact he was going to be sleeping with God know's how many girls but more so because he had no idea who these girls would be, when they would strike, or how their husband's would feel. Of course if they were some girls he was close to or at least knew, sure, some of them may not have husbands, but that wasn't his biggest worry about all of this. His biggest worry was actually how these girls would want to be treated, people had their different kinks after all.

"You seem rather preoccupied" said Fiona. Tails looked at his girlfriend as she said that "Would you mind telling me what's up?"

"Er... well you see, I'm rather nervous about this whole 'Treatment'" said Tails "Who exactly will these girls be?"

"Don't worry your two tails about that" said Fiona, chuckling at her little joke "They are all girls you know, no strangers."

"Okay" said Tails "But I'm also worried as to what their boyfriends will think."

Fiona groaned in slight annoyance and said "I told you last night Tails, they know. I already had sex with them, and you don't seem to upset about that, what makes you think they are any different?"

"Well... I" said Tails.

Fiona leaned in and gave Tails a quick kiss on the forehead, luckily they were at a red light so that she didn't have to focus on the road.

"It's okay" she said "This proves your a good friend overall Tails. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Thanks" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, anything else you are concerned about?" she asked.

"Well" said Tails "I also don't know when their going to strike."

"That's part of the fun Tails" said Fiona "You'll be fine, trust me."

"But there is one more thing" said Tails.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I'm worried they might have certain kinks that I might not be able to perform well in" said Tails.

"Well your sort of right about that" said Fiona "Some of these girls do have certain kinks and fetish's. But I still think you can handle them just fine."

"Well... if you say so" said Tails.

"You'll be fine Babe" said Fiona "After the loving you gave me last night and this morning, I have complete confidence that you can give these girls a good time."

"T...Thanks Fiona" said the flattered fox.

"Come on let's get going" said Fiona, she parked the car in a suitable parking spot and the two of them went to go find Sonic and Amy. After a bit of searching they found the pink and blue hedgehogs sitting at a table, Amy had a latte in her hand, and Sonic had a plate of... well chilli dogs, what else would he have? Tails and Fiona sat down with them and ordered some drinks for themselves.

The four of them talked for a while. Sonic and Tails were in a deep conversation about their current lives, and even throwing some playful insults at Knuckles. All this gave Fiona and Amy a perfect opportunity to talk about something else.

"So did you mean it last night?" asked Amy "Is Tails really ready for our "Treatment"."

"I told him about how we gave it to all our other husbands last night and even gave him a quick go before he went to sleep" said Fiona "I gotta say, I had fun, and I have no doubt in my mind that you and the other girls will as well."

"We'll see" said Amy "Though I can't wait to have my turn with him. I've wanted to give him our little "Treatment" for a while now."

"Well when you do, I doubt you will be disappointed" said Fiona.

"Excuse me" said Amy, standing up "I'll be right back. Nature calls."

As Amy left the table and walked off in the direction of the nearest bathroom, Fiona watched her go. She wasn't fooled, Amy had pulled this before, she knew the drill by now. She had to admit though, Amy had some guts to pull the things she did, so did some of the other girls for that matter. Sure enough, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, as she expected, it was a text from Amy.

'Get Tails to meet me in the bathroom, I've waited for long enough' read the text. Fiona smiled and leaned over and tapped Tails on the shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked her, as she leaned in close to his ear.

"It's time for your first girl that isn't me Tails" she whispered, making Tails eyes widen a little "Meet Amy in the bathroom, satisfy her, don't get caught, but overall just enjoy yourself. Amy is usually a lot of fun to be with."

"Er... are you sure?" said Tails "I mean we could..."

Before Tails could finish his sentence Fiona showed him her phone with Amy's text. Tails read it and took a deep breath.

"Okay" he said, it was time to show what he got. He stood up from the table and Fiona and Sonic watched him go.

"What was that all about?" asked Sonic.

"I'll tell you" said Fiona leaning in close, Sonic leaned close in response, it was clear to him she didn't want to be heard.

"You know of our little "Treatment" by now, don't you Sonic?" she whispered.

"How could I ever forget it" Sonic whispered with a broad grin on his face.

"Well it's Tails's turn now" said Fiona.

"And don't tell me..." said Sonic "He's gone to..."

"Yep" said Fiona.

"Well let's just hope they don't get caught" said Sonic "I'm honestly shocked Amy hasn't gotten caught once."

"You know" said Fiona "I love our little "Friends with Benefits" relationship."

"Me too" said Sonic "By the way, I hope Tails treats Amy the right way."

"Oh trust me" said Fiona "I have no doubt in my mind that he will."

Meanwhile Tails was making his way past a bunch of people while searching for Amy, knowing that she had to be near the nearest lavatory Tails decided to head in that direction. When he arrived, there was Amy, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as she waited. When she caught sight of Tails she grinned, there was no going back now.

"So" said Amy, as Tails approached her "I got a text last night from Fiona saying that you were ready for our little "Treatment"."

"Y...Yes" said Tails.

"So I trust Fiona's told you everything you need to know?" said Amy.

"I think she has" said Tails "She said I'll be sleeping with multiple girls, ones I know. This'll likely go on for a couple of months, some of you may want me twice, some of you have certain kinks, they could strike at any moment, the ones who have boyfriends say that they are okay with it."

"Good" said Amy "She's told you everything you need to know as of right now. You'll find as you meet up with more of them you'll find a couple more things you will need to keep in mind. By the way, I hope your not too mad by the fact that Fiona slept with Sonic and several other people you know."

"It's okay" said Tails "I'm not mad at all. Besides, if I'm going to do this it's fair now right?"

"I like to think of all of us more as "Friends with Benefits" to be honest" said Amy.

"That makes sense too" said Tails.

"But ultimately, the most important thing in all of this is to enjoy yourself" said Amy "And also, don't be afraid to go as hard as you want. All of us love a good hard one."

"Uhh... okay? heh heh" chuckled Tails, nervously.

"Speaking of which" said Amy "I could do with some hard fucking right now."

Before Tails could respond, Amy threw some quick glances to find if anyone was watching, and when she was sure the coast was clear, she yanked Tails into the women's toilets, pulled him into a stall and locked the door behind her. She then wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him deeply, Tails eyes widened and he quickly pulled away.

"W...What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Giving you my part of our little "Treatment"" said Amy matter-of-factely.

"In here?" said Tails "Amy we'll get caught, Fiona warned me not to do this."

"Did she really?" asked Amy sceptically.

Tails thought back to what Fiona actually told him, now that he actually thought about it, Fiona didn't actually say NOT to do this, all she said was 'don't get caught'. But this was still something he could not go through with.

"Okay well no" said Tails "She just said not to get caught. But I can't do this Amy, I don't want to get in trouble with someone."

"And we won't" said Amy "If someone comes in, we'll just have to keep quiet until they leave. And I've done this before too, plenty of times actually, trust me, I haven't gotten caught once."

"But..." said Tails, but Amy put a finger on his lips, shushing him and looking at him lustfully.

"No buts" said Amy "Just do it, you'll enjoy it. After all, if you enjoyed fucking Fiona, you'll enjoy fucking me."

Tails was still against this idea, but he was slowly leaning more towards doing it. Amy was not doing anything that could help him see reason, not only her words, but she had re-wrapped her arms around him and pressed her slightly shorter body to his and gazed up into his eyes with a lustful desire that needed to be fulfilled. He sighed and nodded while saying "Okay."

The second the word left his mouth, Amy pressed her lips to his again. She kissed him deeply, and while he was reluctant at first, he slowly got into it as Amy began to lick at his lips. To his own and Amy's surprise, Tails quickly invaded the hedgehog's mouth upon opening his own. The two of them tongue wrestled each other as Tails's hands went for Amy's curvy hips. He gave them a soft firm squeeze, making Amy moan into his mouth.

Amy soon pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed Tails onto the toilet seat. She then made a big show of removing her attire, first her signature red dress, which already exposed pretty much all of her body upon removing it. Then Amy un-clipped her bra and slid out of her panties, showing off her glistening, pink pussy ready to be taken by Tails. Speaking of which,upon the removal of her clothes, Tails's erection had emerged and was hard and ready to go.

Amy smirked and dropped to her knees, she placed her hands on Tails's thighs and slowly ran them up until she reached his length. She held it firmly and gazed up at Tails with lidded eyes, she then slowly leaned into his shaft and gave it a long, pleasurable lick with her skilled tongue. Tails moaned as he felt the warm digit travel up his hard prick.

"Mmm, and I haven't even gotten started yet" she teased. Tails growled slightly at her comment as she giggled and went back to sucking on his length. He knew she was just teasing him playfully, but it was annoying enough to slightly piss him off. Well he was going to show her what he can do, and was suddenly filled with a determination to show just how much pleasure he could put this girl in.

Amy leaned in and took the entire head into her mouth. She started by teasingly licking the sensitive part, digging some pre-cum out of the small slit. Getting a good taste of it, she immediately hungered for more of it.

She was about to start taking in the entire length when she suddenly was grabbed firmly by her hair and pulled off of his length all together. She was surprised that Tails had pulled her off of him and stared up confusingly into his eyes, which were lidded in mischief.

"Do you want it?" he asked her in a tone that sounded almost demanding. It caught Amy off guard, the demanding tone she heard in his voice sounded so wild, so commanding, in fact, she felt herself get a little bit wetter between her legs.

"P...Please?" she asked him almost wantingly, earning a smirk from Tails.

"Alright" said Tails "Let's see how you can take this."

With no warning, Amy found the entirety of Tails's cock forced down her throat. She gagged on it, covering it in spit, but showed no sign of wanting him to stop what he was currently doing. With a smile on his face, Tails kept a firm hold of Amy's hair and began to quickly force her head up and down on his cock. She slowly got used to it's size as her oral cavity adopted it. She kept her hands on his legs to keep herself balanced and used her tongue to run all around his length as it rammed in and out of her throat.

"Shit, your really good at this Amy" moaned Tails.

All Amy did was stare up at him with seductive eyes as she used her mouth suck on his length as he drilled it into her mouth and felt his big, plump balls smack hard against her chin. His pre-cum slowly seeped into her mouth giving her a better taste of what she tasted before Tails began to jackhammer her throat, and knowing that the nuts that were slapping against her face were brimming full of it excited her to the point where a small puddle of her own cum began to form from her leaking cunt.

While Tails eagerly fucked her throat, Amy was not only trapped in a pleasurable state, but also lost in her own mind thinking of how good Tails was, and the fact he was only a virgin the night before according to Fiona. 'He sure doesn't show it now' she thought 'He's practically using me as a personal fuck toy. And his cum's taste, I can't get enough of it, I... I need to taste more of it.'

While these thoughts were playing with her mind she unconsciously began to thrust her own head with Tails, making it easier for him to reach lengths that not many others could. His pre-cum flowed into her mouth almost like a river as it's stream became more constant.

"A...Amy" moaned Tails "I'm about to...GAH."

Tails couldn't find the time to finish his sentence as he slammed Amy's head all the way down to his crotch, causing her to give another gag as a sudden wave of cum splashed against her throat and began to fill up her mouth. Amy kept up her efforts with her tongue, licking the sides to ensure that every last drop of Tails's current orgasm would leak out. Yet, she found that she couldn't hold it all as she found some of it leaking out of the sides of her mouth and onto Tails's crotch. Tails's hands flopped to their sides, when his orgasm was finished, but Amy stayed on his dick as she began to lick it clean of all the cum that didn't make it down her throat.

When she was done, she licked her lips and stood up. She then straddled Tails and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his still hard erection press against her shapely ass, and pressing her tits to his chest. Tails on instinct took hold of Amy's hips as she started to whisper to him.

"You aren't tired yet are you?" she asked him "After all, we still have a while to go."

"Don't worry about me" chuckled Tails "I've got plenty of energy left."

"Really?" said Amy, reaching down to her dripping pussy "Then why don't you use it to do some oral work of your own?"

"Gladly" said Tails.

Amy quickly hopped off of Tails while he stood up and she and sat on the toilet seat, still rubbing her pussy for him. Tails dropped to his knees and placed his hands around Amy's crotch. He used his thumbs to spread her pussy lips, showing off her moist, twitching insides. Wasting no time, Tails dove in, his tongue drove itself deep into Amy's nether regions and licked every square inch of her sensitive walls. Amy screamed in pleasure as Tails's long canine tongue reached spaces that not even her own fingers could reach.

"Oh fuck" she cried out "Y...Your sure you were a virgin last night?"

Tails chuckled and kept licking Amy's pussy, getting a good taste of her juices. He kept lapping at them like a thirsty dog who had gone several days without any water. He twisted and swirled his tongue in different ways, getting several pleasurable reactions out of Amy, ranging from her pressing his head even deeper into her pussy with her hands, to throwing her head back and nearly causing her hairband to fall out of her hair, and her jolting her hips into his face, practically humping his mouth.

Tails knew she was getting very close to cumming, and he wanted to make sure that she did. It was then he got a sneaky idea on how to do so. Using his tongue to search for something specific, he soon found what he was looking for, Amy's erect clit. Sucking it between his lips, Tails gave Amy's clit a strong suck. The second he did this Amy shook uncontrollably and she let out another loud scream as her juices squirted out into Tails's face. He eagerly licked them all up as Amy screamed incomprehensible gibberish as her juices left her body.

"Oh... shit" she moaned, eyes rolling back into her head and giggling happily.

"Wow Amy" said Tails "You taste quite nice."

"You did too" said Amy "But let's get to the good part now."

Tails watched as the pink hedgehog lifted herself off of the toilet and walked over to the stall door, she placed her hands on the door and stuck her ass out, presenting it to the fox. Tails took the hint and stood up he grabbed hold of her hips, Amy took hold of his dick and guided it toward her dripping pussy.

"Go ahead and fuck that tight pussy as hard and fast as you want Tails" said Amy "As of right now, I'm nothing but your plaything."

Tails took that as a green light to take the pink hedgehog right now. Any worry of being caught by someone considering the forbidden fucking they were doing in a public toilet was diminished by his want to take the opportunity that Amy was presenting him.

Making sure the head of his cock was positioned directly at her entrance, Tails speared himself inside of the horny hedgehog. Amy's head snapped back and she moaned into high heaven as the fox's big hard erection slammed deep into her entrance. Her moans quietened a bit after that, but they were still pretty loud, and they were more constant as Tails began to fuck the horny hedgehog from behind. Keeping a firm hold on her ass cheeks Tails kept fucking her, his thrusts were hard, his thrusts were fast, his thrusts forced Amy forward every time.

Amy's eyes rolled back into her head again and her tongue flopped out of her smiling mouth as she felt Tails's cock slamming deep into her. He also took hold of her hair as he continued, feeling his hips slap against her ass cheeks, making them jiggle each time they collided with his hips. He kept up his pace, gradually getting faster each passing second. His twin tails were waving up and down behind him excitedly, and Amy's own tails was wagging madly, almost like it was trying to free itself from her body. As she felt him thrusting deep into her regions, she returned it with one of her own, causing his cock to reach even deeper spots than it already was.

"K...Keep going" gasped Amy, as she reached her hand down to rub the top of her pussy, combining the pleasure that gave her with the pleasure his cock was giving her.

"Y...Your so tight" growled Tails.

"And your so fucking b...big" moaned Amy "OH SHIT, FUCK ME HARDER."

Happy to oblige to the hedgehog's wishes, Tails began to ram Amy as fast and as hard as he possibly could. Amy tried her best to not let her hands slip so that she would fall over and hurt herself, but it was kind of hard to do as each thrust Tails forced on her was causing her mind to go blank slightly. She groaned out to high heaven as she felt the thick length scrape against her slick inner walls.

Amy gasped suddenly as she was forced into another position. She soon found her back pressed against Tails's back, his hands on the bottom of her hips and she had instinctively placed the bottom of her feet firmly against the door. She then began to moan uncontrollably again as Tails used his strength to move Amy up and down. They both found that in this new position that Tails's dick could reach the very end of her tunnel.

"Oh my fucking GOD" screamed Amy, she couldn't believe how strong Tails was, not only with how hard he was thrusting into her, but also that he was also able to hold her in this position with the only sweat he was breaking seemed to come from his overwhelming pleasurable state. Her mind began to run wild with thoughts on what she could get him to do when she could manage to get him to herself again. Of course, she loved Sonic much more, and as far as she was concerned, no one could ever change that. But she could not lie to herself, Tails was just as good as she had hoped, possibly on par with the blue hedgehog himself.

"SHIT" screamed Amy "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING."

"Ah, FUCK, me too" cried Tails.

Amy gave another orgasmic scream as she felt several warm, thick, gooey strands of fox cum shoot deep into her pussy, filling it nicely. Her hips shook and bucked as her juices sprayed all over the floor and managed to coat the bathroom door. Tails gripped Amy's thighs tightly and closed his eyes as tight as he could as he felt another portion of his cum leave his body and enter Amy's pussy.

"Wow..." said Amy "I...I never expected you to be so rough and demanding."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises eh?" said Tails, setting her down, she teetered a little bit as she stood on her legs again, while Tails's cum dripped out of her pussy.

"Think you can manage one more?" asked Amy, wrapping her arms around his neck "I want to ride you before we end it."

"I think I can go one more round" said Tails, giving Amy a seductive smirk, she returned it and pushed him back down onto the toilet seat, straddling him and pushing her pussy towards the head of his prick.

Without wasting anymore time, Amy shoved Tails's hard erect cock down her already stuffed pussy with a satisfying squish, causing both of them to let out a satisfying groan of satisfaction. Placing her hands on Tails's shoulders, Amy began bounce on Tails's cock driving it in and out of her quickly and making her and the fox moan even louder than ever.

While he let Amy bounce on him, Tails moved his hands to the sexy hedgehog's firm, plump ass. Placing one hand on each cheek, Tails gave them a hard squeeze, causing Amy to moan out louder and slide her arms around his neck as she pressed herself up to him, forcing her breasts into his face. With a wide smirk still on his face, Tails moved himself to one of her breasts and took it into his mouth. He began to run his tongue along the fleshy mound and flick his tongue on her erect nipple.

"Oh yes Tails" moaned Amy "Taste my tits, squeeze my ass."

Tails did exactly as she asked and then some as he stepped it up a notch. He drew his hands back from Amy's ass and gave it a good, hard spank, causing the flesh of her ass cheeks to jiggle violently and Amy to scream, as she also felt him switch to pleasure his other breast, but this time he took her nipple between his teeth and pulled on it. Combining the pleasurable stinging sensation from the spanking and the pleasurable feeling of him pulling on her breasts with his teeth made Amy feel ecstatic and she began to bounce on Tails more aggressively, while passionately moaning out her sentences into his ear.

"YES TAILS" she screamed "Oh shit, please fuck me harder."

Taking a tight hold of her ass, Tails stopped Amy from bouncing and began to use all his strength to thrust himself upward into Amy. Amy squealed and rested her head on his shoulder as she began to descend into mind numbing pleasure. After a brief moment of Tails taking control of the pace, he released Amy's cheeks with another spank and let her begin to bounce and slam herself against him again. He felt her breasts press up against his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, moaning, crying and screaming in extreme pleasure.

With difficulty Amy lifted her head off of his shoulder as she continued to ride the foxy stud and pressed their foreheads together. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, gasping and moaning in pleasure, but Amy soon pressed her lips to Tails's, engaging in a rough passionate kiss for dominance. Due to the fact that it was hard to concentrate on dominating Tails's mouth while he was fucking the absolute shit out of her, and spanking her rear at the same time, Tails easily won and forced Amy back into her own mouth. This filled Tails with a sense of pride, thinking that Fiona was right on the money, he could handle these girls just fine. Though he knew he shouldn't get too cocky just yet, Amy, at least as of right now, did not seem to have any specific kinks and/or fetish's that he had yet to experience, but he would cross that stage when he got to it. All that mattered right now was pleasing the horny hedgehog on top of him.

Amy broke the kiss, and nuzzled Tails's neck as she began to feel her orgasm approach, and she could feel that Tails was close too, his erection was beginning to throb, almost begging for release. The two of them were almost screaming at the top of their lungs, making it very easy for anyone who was in the ladies bathroom with them to hear them. Thankfully there was no one else but them within the bathroom... or so they thought.

"Amy" cried Tails "I'm so close."

"Me too" moaned Amy "Cum with me now. Ugh... YES."

With one last pleasurable scream, Amy slammed her hips down and Tails forced his hips up as they came together. Tails's thick cum rocketed into Amy's already stuffed pussy once again, and Amy's own lady cum cascaded all over Tails's erect cock, coating it with her juices. Amy sighed in satisfaction as Tails's bucked his hips a couple more times, getting the last couple of drops of his cum inside of her pussy, which was starting to have some of his own cum leak out of the sides. But soon, their orgasms subsided and they began to take some deep breaths to relax.

The two of them rested their heads on each others shoulders, but stayed connected to each other even when they finished cumming. Amy stroked the back of Tails's head, while he stroked her ass, which had several red hand-prints all over it.

"Wow Amy" said Tails "I think I'm going to enjoy this treatment you and whoever else is going to give me for the next couple of months."

"Good" said Amy "We had a feeling you might. Also, you won't mind if I ask for another go sometime would you?"

"After what we just did? You better believe I wouldn't mind" said Tails.

"Good" said Amy "You were just too good for me to not have another go with."

Tails was about to respond when the sound of someone else clearing their throat who wasn't either of them stopped his heart stone cold. He glanced to the bottom of the stall door, and he could see the feet of someone, no doubt a lady standing in front of them.

"And just what is going on in there?" they said from the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry, really" cried Tails nervously "P...Please don't report us, it... it won't happen again."

Tails wasn't actually surprised they got caught, but now he was so scared to be in this position. He was slightly annoyed that instead of acting scared, Amy giggled instead of panicking.

"Amy, stop it" said Tails "This is serious, we just got caught doing something forbidden in a public bathroom."

"Oh come on Tails" said Amy "You don't recognise the voice of a friend?"

Before Tails could respond he could hear another giggle from the other side of the door. Confused, he watched as Amy, still staying planted on his dick, reached over and unlocked the stall door, revealing the person behind it.

She was a cat with purple fur, with her hair tied up with a scrunchie. She wore a purple jacket, a white pair of pants, and a big smile on her face.

"Blaze?" Tails said staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are on Chapter 3, I'm actually surprised I got this out so quickly. I guess I just devoted my time to it and got it out quick. That just goes to show how you can get stuff done just if you really devote your time to it, but enough about that, let's actually get into the story itself... Here we go

Standing in front of Amy and Tails was indeed Blaze the Cat. Tails really believed that he and Amy got caught fucking in a public bathroom. He was suddenly thankful that Blaze was in on this whole 'Treatment' that he was getting. Blaze walked into the bathroom stall and closed the door behind her, re-locking it and facing her two friends. She was wearing a stern expression but also a wide smile on her face.

"Hmm, what a mess" she said stepping over a large puddle of Amy's orgasmic juices.

"Come to join us?" Amy giggled playfully.

Tails's eyes slightly widened at the thought of being cramped inside this public bathroom stall with these two, having more sex, this time with Blaze added into the equation. His worries of being caught from earlier had returned, and they were greater than before as Blaze herself had proven that it would be fairly easy to get caught.

"Amy, we keep telling you if you keep taking our boyfriends into public toilets your going to get caught one of these days" said the purple cat, giving the pink hedgehog's exposed ass a hard slap, making Amy giggle slightly.

"I can't help myself" she giggled "Besides, I desired taking Tails for a while now. And I know you have too. You've told me the things you wanted to do with him."

Both Tails and Blaze blushed at that.

"Still, you don't see me trying to take them the second I meet them" said Blaze "I seriously worry you will get caught one of these days."

"She has a point Amy" said Tails "We are lucky Blaze is close to us otherwise we'd have been reported by now."

"Oh shush you stud" said Amy, making Blaze giggle.

"Okay you, that's enough out of you" she said giving Amy's ass another slap "Get off of him and both of you get dressed before we actually get caught."

Amy reluctantly obeyed and pulled herself off of Tails's cock again. A good amount of mixed cum pooled out of her pussy, while she used some toilet paper to wipe her vagina clean, Tails sheathed his cock back inside his fur, but not before Blaze got a good look at it. She got wet between her legs at the sight, and she licked her lips, excited for her turn. Soon, Tails and Amy re-dressed, and Amy and Blaze soon sneaked Tails out of the ladies bathroom.

The three of them soon made their way back to Sonic and Fiona, who were now joined by Silver. As they approached they took a seat with them, the second Tails was back in his seat Sonic gave him a sly smirk and leaned into his ear.

"So how was it?" he whispered "Did you please my girl."

"Err, I mean, she seemed happy" said Tails rubbing the back of his head.

"Good" said Sonic "Look's like you got caught though."

"Yeah" said Tails, blushing slightly "At least it was Blaze."

"Heh... yeah" said Sonic.

"So how did you go?" Fiona asked Amy.

"You got yourself a good one Fiona, that's for sure" said Amy.

"Yep" chuckled Fiona.

"I'm jealous" giggled Amy "You can have him whenever you want."

"Well so can you, don't you forget" said Fiona.

"Yeah, but your the one who lives with him" said Amy.

"Oh stop it you, I think your lucky enough to have that hunk of a hedgehog as your husband" giggled Fiona.

Amy giggled in response "I love our agreement of being 'Friends with Benefits'" she said.

"Me too" said Fiona.

They all talked no more of the event after that, the six of them had another friendly conversation for a good hour or so, and Sonic and Amy said they were going to take off.

"I guess we should head off too Fiona" said Tails.

"Not so fast" said Silver "I think you owe Blaze a good time."

"How right you are Silver" said Fiona "Why should Amy get all the fun and Blaze get none."

"Uhh, your not wrong?" shrugged Tails, while giving a nervous smile.

"You'll be fine Tails" said Amy "You've already pleased two girls, what's a third going to do."

"But" said Tails "Are you okay with this Silv..."

"TAILS" said Fiona, annoyed now.

"Alright, Alright, I get it, he's okay with it" said Tails.

"Just don't upset her is all I ask" shrugged Silver "I'll let you two go have your fun, I have to take care of some personal issues."

With that Silver took off, and Sonic and Amy left soon after, leaving Fiona, Blaze and Tails.

"Have fun" said Fiona "See you when you get home."

With a kiss on Tails's cheek, Fiona left too, on her way home. Tails now kept his focus on Blaze, knowing that it was now her turn to get some with him.

"Follow me" she said.

Follow he did, and he found himself inside of another car, on his way to Blaze and Silver's house. With Silver gone, this gave Blaze a perfect time to be with Tails alone, perfect for giving him her part of the 'Treatment'. She had something special in store for the fox. Arriving at their house, Tails followed the purple kitty inside of her house, prepared for what was about to come.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" asked Tails.

"I know exactly how I want to do this Tails" said Blaze giving him a sexy smile.

Before he could ask what she wanted, Blaze stepped close to him, wrapped him in her arms and kissed him deeply. As if by magic, the second her lips made contact with his, Tails immediately returned the kiss and her embrace by wrapping his arms around her. This was almost exactly what happened with Amy earlier, except he was even faster to get with the program, he figured that he must be getting used to the idea of these girls willing to fuck him. In fact, this time, he was the one to lick at the female cat's lips to get her to let him in, and she was all too happy to consent to his wishes.

She opened her lips and Tails's tongue barged in, wrapping itself around her own, wrestling it down as his grip around her waist tightened. Blaze moaned and kept her hands firmly on his shoulders as she let him dominate her tongue in the kiss as she slowly guided him up towards the couch. As if on instinct, the second their legs touched the couch Tails fell down on it and pulled Blaze with him. Blaze let out a seductive giggle through the kiss as laid on top of Tails and pressed herself eagerly into his body.

Tails could feel his erection begin to unsheathe itself again, Blaze could also feel it press against the white pants she was wearing.

"Hold off there Tails" said Blaze, pulling away from the fox.

"Sorry" she said, looking at the obvious disappointment in his face as she stood up "But I don't want you ruining my attire, I need to go change into something more... appropriate, for this sort of thing."

The way she said it made Tails curious as to what she was going to do, he watched her as she stood up, leaving him on the couch.

"Wait there, come to me when I call out to you" said Blaze.

Tails nodded and sat down on the couch and began to wait patiently as Blaze left him there on his own. With a cheeky smile on her face, accompanied by lidded eyes, Blaze turned around and walked away, swaying her hips from side to side, knowing fully well that Tails was staring at her as she went. Reaching a staircase not too far away from the couch, she turned her head, smirking at the horny fox, and dropped to all fours and climbed the stairs that way. She swished her tails from side to side and swayed her curvy ass from side to side. Tails watched her as she left upstairs in a teasing fashion, he wondered where she wanted to take this.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Blaze stopped her all fours walk as she knew Tails obviously couldn't see her anymore and stood up and walked to the bedroom that belonged to her and Silver. Stepping in, she walked over to a special hidden closet that not even Silver knew of. This is where she kept several outfits and equipment for whatever she was in the mood for. She scanned all of the items with her hand underneath her chin in thought, there were several options for her to take. There was the things she used for erotic cosplay, such as a maid, doctor or officer. Then there were just the average corsets and bikini's. Then there was her personal favourite thing, the equipment she gave to her partners to use on her. There was a fair share of vibrators, plugs for her ass and a couple of ropes and ball-gags.

She decided to try one of these sort of things for Tails. She heavily thought on having Tails tie her up and fuck her while she was bonded to the bed, but then something caught her eye. A leather collar with her name on it and a chain tied to it that was neatly folded into a circle. She smiled widely, she knew exactly what she wanted to do tonight. She grabbed the collar and the chain off of the shelf and set to work.

Tails wondered what Blaze was up to, all he could hear was a small rummaging from upstairs. He remembered Fiona mentioning that some of these girls did have certain kinks, though she didn't specify what those kinks were, if this was the case for Blaze, then what was she going to do to him? Or maybe, what was she going to let him do to her? The possible thought of Blaze wanting to be dominated by him was actually rather enticing as it was arousing.

"Oh Tails" came her voice from upstairs.

Tails's ears perked up slightly as he heard Blaze's voice.

"Can you come upstairs please" she called "I'm ready to give you my special surprise."

'There's no doubt this 'special surprise' is her' thought Tails. Even though her surprise was pretty obvious he still felt excited. Standing up from the couch, Tails walked up the stairs he saw Blaze go up and when he got to the top, he found a couple of doors leading to rooms, wondering which once Blaze was in

"I'm in here" came her voice.

Following the sound of her voice, Tails found it to be coming from the door furthest away from him. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Blaze to him, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

There on the bed, sat Blaze. She was now stark naked, showing off her nicely curved and shapely body, most notably her nicely sized breasts and her curvy hips. Her tail was swishing from side to side. She was sitting on her knees with her hands in front of her, but what really caught Tails's eye was what she was wearing. She had already ditched her scrunchie, leaving her hair down, which made her look even sexier and she had also gotten rid of her bra and panties, but she was also wearing a brown leather collar around her neck, the collar had a chain attached to it that laid beside her, the other end of said chain had a leather loop which is obviously where someone was supposed to put their hand around to keep hold of her. There was also a small golden coin dangling from the collar which has her name put into it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him, giggling.

"Y...You look gorgeous that's for sure" said Tails "But... what's with the collar? And the chain?"

"Oh you mean my leash?" she said "It's part of your surprise. As of tonight, I'm your pet cat."

"You mean..." said Tails.

"That's right" said Blaze, smiling sweetly "You get to control what I do tonight, so how about you come and take your treat before this opportunity slips away?"

Tails walked over to the bed's side keeping his eyes on Blaze's, which were lidded into a seductive stare, as she grinned wantingly. Tails broke eye contact and looked at the chain that connected to her collar. Taking hold of the other end of it, Tails placed his hand through the loop, almost immediately, Blaze nuzzled up to his chest and purred. With an unsure smile Tails slowly reached a hand down and pet Blaze's head like he would a regular pet kitten, she purred louder and nuzzled into him more.

"Er... Blaze?" said Tails.

"Mmm, yes?" she asked with a loving stare.

Tails wanted to ask her if she was okay with him taking control of her like this. Treating her like nothing but a simple minded animal, it just felt so wrong, feeling like he would be humiliating Blaze. But that's not what he asked, instead came out something different.

"Could you kiss me before we start anything else?" he asked, wondering why he ask her what he really wanted to ask her.

"Yes... Master" she said, giggling at his surprised expression to what she had just called him.

Standing on her knees, Blaze engaged in a passionate kiss with Tails. Keeping a firm hold of the chain, Tails wrapped his arms around Blaze's waist and kissed back. He felt Blaze's tongue lick at his lips, begging and asking for entrance, which he soon gave to her, and their tongues began wrestling in an intense battle for dominance. As the kiss progressed, Tails, while enjoying the small pleasures he was beginning to experience, also wondered deep into his mind as to what had just happened before they kissed.

He had meant to ask her something completely different, he wanted to ask if she was okay with this somewhat humiliating position. Though he figured if she already had this collar and chain laying around she probably had done this for a lot longer than he was thinking, but also, could it be that Fiona's words had finally resonated with him? Could he have finally accepted just going with the flow with these girls. Tails didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but one thing was certain, he was enjoying it, so it can't be terrible. No more hesitating, no more worrying, at least for now, at the moment, all he wanted to do was fuck the sexy cat on his lips, and he was going to do it as hard as she, as well as himself, would like.

At first, Blaze kept up an intense battle against Tails, wrestling for dominance through the kiss. But her current submissive pet nature got the better of her and she submitted to him willingly. She melted into his body as he took control of the kiss. He soon broke it though, and Blaze found herself staring at the fox, but this time he was wearing an expression almost identical to hers, except, it looked more commanding.

She watched as Tails climbed onto the bed. He got himself comfortable by propping the pillows against the wall and settling in. He then motioned for Blaze by using one finger to beckon her over to him and also gave the lead a gentle tug to get her moving. Smiling widely, Blaze obeyed, she crawled over to him in with her cat like movement, her hips and tail swaying from side to side as she slowly made her way to him and settled in his lap, feeling his erection press up to the centre of her ass.

Tails smiled at her devilishly, he placed the loop in his hand around his wrist so he kept hold of Blaze's lead and took her chin in his hand, bringing her forward for another kiss. Their lips parted and their eyes closed as they kissed again, Blaze submitting to Tails instantly as she felt his hand leave her chin and felt both hands grab her firm ass and begin to grope and squeeze it, and he didn't do it gently either, he was groping her aggressively.

Blaze laid lazily on Tails as he groped and massaged her sweet rump and kissed her with fiery passion that rivalled her own pyrokenesis. Tails felt the cat's fur rise between the creases of his fingers as he forced Blaze to submit to her wills. Blaze felt Tails's hands leave her ass and she shivered in excitement, she knew she was about to get spanked. Even with this in her mind, it still didn't stop the sudden open hand striking her jiggling flesh from stinging and sending a pleasurable shock through her body. After one spank she broke the kiss to moan and immediately began kissing passionately around his muzzle.

"Do that again" she begged through kisses.

Tails smirked down at her and did exactly that. Blaze moaned louder and melted into his body even more and pushed her ass outwards into Tails's hands, encouraging him to do it more. He frequently switched between groping her rear and smacking it hard. The cat kissed everywhere around his muzzle and neck as Tails pleasured her rear whilst moving her hips back and forth, which not only added to the growing pleasure of her ass getting massaged, but it also caused the big thick erection to move up and down against the centre of her rear, spreading pre-cum all over as it leaked out of the tip of Tails's prick.

"Mmmm, please Master" she moaned "Fuck my tight pussy."

"Be patient my pet" said Tails, really getting into this kink now "All will come in good time. But if you really want me to fuck you that badly, could you possibly prepare me first? Get down on your knees and take my cock in your mouth?"

"Ooh, yes. I'd love to" purred Blaze.

The pet cat lifted herself out of Tails's lap and descended towards his thick length. She licked her lips hungrily upon gazing at it's size, it was bigger than what she remembered seeing in the bathroom. She took it in both of her hands and began to stroke it. Tails closed his eyes and zeroed in on the pleasure of her hands caressing his cock. Blaze watched as a small blob of his pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Before it slid down his length, she swiftly caught it with her tongue, she then slowly drew her tongue up his length and then enveloped his tip in her warm mouth.

Tails shivered at the feeling of her hot breath puffing onto his cock, and moaned louder as Blaze took his tip in her mouth. She sucked on the tip, acting like a vacuum taking in more of of his delicious pre. Blaze actually struggled to get the thick cock in her throat more than Fiona and Amy did. She did do oral quite a lot, but not as much as Fiona and Amy, which is why she usually needed the help of her partner to take all of their length in her mouth. Tails did not fail to notice that Blaze could not fit as much of his cock into her mouth as Amy or Fiona, they seemed to leave one inch out, but Blaze could not get the last two inches in her gob. He opened his eyes and saw that she was looking up at him wantingly, clearly asking for his assistance.

Knowing that she wanted his help in taking the entire cock into her mouth, he placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed her down forcefully. Blaze's eyes widened as she felt his cock slam into the back of her throat. She gagged violently and slimy drool coated the cock, but she kept herself where she was and let her master take control of the pace.

"Fuck" moaned Tails "Such a nice tight throat. It feels good around my cock."

Blaze smirked around his cock as it violently slammed in and out of her throat. She let him continue his rough pace, while she focused her efforts on rolling her tongue all over his length, leaving no part of his cock unattended from being licked by her.

"Grr, I'm close Blaze" growled Tails. Blaze's eyes lit up in excitement, hoping to get a tasty treat shooting down her throat. But she was taken aback when he completely pulled her off of his cock. She pouted like a child and looked up at him with her golden eyes, he smirked down at her.

"Do you want to choke on it? Or do you want me to release all over your pretty face?" he asked her.

"Why don't you decide?" said Blaze "After all, you own me."

Tails smiled and immediately began to jerk off his wood in Blaze's face. She assumed the position and stared up at him with lustful eyes and kept her mouth open in a smile with her tongue hanging out, ready to taste more of his delicious seed. With a roar of satisfaction, Tails released his warm cum all over Blaze's face. She moaned softly as the hot jizz hit her face. She closed her eyes at it hit her there, and focused on catching some of it in her mouth. Some of it dribbled down her chin, and some of it dropped from his cock and onto her nicely sized breasts.

When his orgasm was finally finished, he tapped his cock sharply against Blaze's chin to get the last couple of drops into her mouth. He then watched as Blaze giggled at him and set to work on cleaning herself. She first gulped down the massive amount of cum within her mouth, and then she used her fingers to scrape off the cum on her face and lick it off, and finally she perked her tits up toward her face and began to lick up the cum from her breasts, she did all of this while keeping her seductive, lidded eyes on Tails's.

"Aren't you a good little girl" said Tails, petting her head, making her purr.

"Mmm, does that mean you will fuck me now?" asked Blaze, standing on all fours and swaying both her tail and her rear from side to side.

"Of course" said Tails, giving her a sharp, gentle tug with the lead.

Blaze giggled with excitement and crawled over to him, she pulled herself into his lap, and Tails took hold of her hips and positioned her above his length. She nodded at him to go right ahead. With a smirk on his face, Tails slammed her down onto his shaft, and both of them threw their heads back, moaning out loudly. Not even waiting for her to get used to his sides Tails began to buck his hips upwards into Blaze. Blaze screamed as she felt his thick shaft drill into her body, scraping against her sensitive walls and causing her to bounce on his cock without her even knowing that she was contradicting to this insane pleasure.

Tails thrust, Blaze bounced. The two of them made a perfect rhythm with each other, creating loud smacking sounds every time their hips slapped together. Hot pre was already beginning to flow into Blaze, and Blaze's juices were already leaking from the intense fucking they were both doing. Tails took a firm hold of Blaze by her hair and pulled her into a hot kiss, Blaze kissed back but submitted to him the second her lips made contact with his. She pressed herself up against him, squishing her breasts against his chest

"Fuck me harder Master, please" begged Blaze, breaking the kiss and planting several butterfly kisses upon his muzzle.

Tails did as the sexy kitten wished and squeezed her ass as he fucked her harder. Blaze screamed louder as she swore that his more intense thrusting had forced his cock into her actual stomach. She moaned louder and rested her body against his, letting him fuck her to the point of almost making her mind go blank.

"Shit Blaze" cried Tails "Your so warm and tight."

"And your so fucking big, my Master" moaned Blaze "P...Please, suck on my tits."

Holding her hips tighter as he let her pull him into her breasts, Tails began to trail his tongue all over one of the kitty's plump melons. He flicked his tongue over her rock hard nipple, and took it into his mouth. Nipping it between his teeth, Tails pulled his head away slightly with Blaze's nipple still trapped between his teeth, in response, Blaze screamed and thrashed herself against him harder. He released her tit and moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Blaze then pushed him away from her breasts and brought her hands up to them and squished them together so he could pleasure both at the same time.

"Taking initiative huh? Good girl" said Tails.

Blaze purred as Tails continued bouncing her on his cock and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went straight for her smooshed breasts. He took both nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over both of them, making her cry's pitch a higher volume and making her press her chest to his face more. Once he was satisfied, Tails pulled away and gave each nipple a kiss.

He took a firm hold of Blaze's hips and began to bounce her faster and harder. Blaze screamed as she felt his shaft jackhammer her pussy and Tails growled as he felt her pussy getting tighter, he knew she was close to cumming, he too was very close. But as he fucked her faster, Tails's hands wandered towards the cat's ass. Getting an idea, the fox smirked to himself and quickly contsructed a plan in his mind to have some more fun with Blaze.

"Oh fuck... shit... Master... I'm CUMMING" screamed Blaze.

And just like that, her juices sprayed out of her well-fucked pussy and coated Tails's length. Her pussy became so tight, it practically milked Tails's orgasm out of him. The fox growled and moaned and screamed as his warm, thick cum exploded into Blaze, filling her cunt and making the cat's eyes roll back into her head and making her collapse against him weakly. She giggled and moaned as she felt the warm cum ooze into her and planted more butterfly kisses along Tails's muzzle and neck.

"Mmm, that was amazing Master" moaned Blaze "No wonder Amy was screaming so loud back in the bathroom."

"We aren't done just yet Blaze" said Tails, stroking her cheek "You up for one more round."

Her eyes lit up instantly and she pulled Tails into another hot kiss, which he gladly returned by forcing his tongue back down her throat. She happily let him invade her oral cavity and melted into his arms before he pulled away.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Blaze.

"I want you to get on all fours" said Tails "I wanna try something that just crossed my mind."

Curious, Blaze climbed off of Tails lap and got on all fours, her backside facing the fox. She swayed her rear from side to side to entice him more. Tails rubbed his fingers along Blaze's soaking pussy, earning a few moans out of her. When he saw that his fingers were coated with the cat's juices, he nodded and began rubbing them against Blaze's back entrance. Her fur stuck up on all ends as his fingers probed around her asshole and slowly inserted themselves inside, lubing it up with her own juices.

"Oh, you want that hole, huh?" cooed Blaze.

"Have you ever taken it up there before" asked Tails.

"Oh yes" said Blaze "But this is your first time Master?"

"Yes" said Tails.

"Well, go ahead and take it Master. It's all yours" said a grinning Blaze, pushing her ass into his hand more, forcing his fingers even deeper.

Tails grinned and continued to rub his pussy juice-covered fingers throughout the inside of her ass, lubing it to make it more of a pleasant trip for her. He then ejected his fingers from her ass an examined them, finding them to be perfectly clean. Immediately thankful for that, Tails positioned his cock at her rear entrance, and she braced herself for impact.

With one hard thrust, Tails forced his cock all the way down Blaze's ass. She screamed in pleasure in response and threw her head back. She pushed out her rump against his hips to firmly get his cock deep in there. Tails placed his hands on the kitty's hips and began to thrust into Blaze's ass, a slow and steady pace at first, but he slowly got faster and faster as her pleasured moans of her begging him to slam her harder egged him on.

"Oh YES" moaned Blaze "Fuck my ass Master. Slam me raw."

Each thrust the fox made was met with one of her own. Tails even went a step further and reached all the way back to the head of the bed and tied the chain there so that Blaze's collar was gently choking her. His hand went straight down for her dripping pussy and began to rub it hard and fast. Blaze's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his fingers stroke her sensitive area and the large, rock-hard erection slam her ass hard and deep. Her tongue had flopped out of her mouth as she was drooling slightly,but she couldn't care less as Tails's cock just felt too good. Soon his fingers emerged from her pussy, covered in her juices again, and he dangled his fingers in front of her mouth. She eagerly took them into her mouth and closed her eyes so that she could focus on sucking on his fingers while her foxy master fucked her back entrance.

Tails had to admit, he preferred taking a girls pussy, but this wasn't all bad either. Her ass was just as tight if not even tighter than her cunt was, and he was also really enjoying the feeling of control over Blaze. Tails knew that Blaze was in her own control and she was just following his instructions as his pet, but she acted like she was completely under HIS control. She moved and worked exactly how he wanted her too, and the noises she made, told him that she was enjoying it just as much as he was. He wondered if Fiona and Amy had also experienced this and also enjoyed an ass fuck, he made a mental to ask them.

Blaze panted slightly at the collar lightly choking her as Tails fucked her senseless and shoved his lady-cum covered fingers into her mouth, giving her something to taste as she took the raw fucking. Her own hand went down and began to rub at her slit, wanting to cum, and cum hard. She spat out his fingers so she could speak to him.

"P...Please" she moaned "I'm so close. Cum in me again and make me cum soooo hard, ooooh."

Tails was all too happy to oblige, plus it was hard to not cum with an ass as tight as hers. Moving his drool-covered fingers away from her face and using it to grip her ass cheeks along with his other hand, Tails squeezed them as hard as he could as he threw in a last couple of deep, hard thrusts into Blaze's rear. The kitty strummed her pussy as quickly as she could as her juices began to squirt out of her pussy. Blaze threw her head back and screamed as her cunt juice began to squirt out of her with the force of a jet, there was also traces of Tails's previous release in her squirts.

Tails could feel her ass clench around his shaft as she came, and it resulted in him cumming too. Blaze screamed even louder as she felt Tails's warm cum fill her ass, the pleasure had suddenly become too much for her hands fell, making her upper body fall onto the bed, making her collar strain against her neck even more, luckily not too much to choke her to death, and leaving her ass still stuck up high in the air for Tails to abuse, while she laid their in a pleasured stupor. Tails thrust into the cat's ass a couple more times to draw out the last couple of drops of his cum.

When he was finished, he pulled out of Blaze's ass, leaving nothing but a stretched, leaking hole, and he landed on his back panting to get his breath back. Tails wiped some sweat off his brow and sat up after he gained enough of his breath back he looked to see what Blaze was up to and saw her in the same position as before. Her lower body was still raised high in the air while her head was resting against the bed. She gazed at him with lidded eyes as she used her hands to spread her ass to show Tails his work.

"Mmm, look at what you did to me Master" she purred.

Her asshole had been stretched extremely wide open, and large, oozing blobs of cum were dripping out of it. Tails smirked and reached over to the head of the bed to untie her chain from it.

"I'd say I did a good job" shrugged Tails "Also, you can drop the whole Pet Play thing now."

"Alright, if you say so" said Blaze reaching up to un-clip the collar from her neck. After regaining her strength in her legs, Blaze took the collar and chain and neatly folded it back up. Tails pulled himself over to Blaze and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I guess I'd better be going home now" said Tails.

"If you wish to" said Blaze "Don't be afraid to ask me again when your in the mood though."

"Thanks" said Tails, grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning himself.

After cleaning himself completely, and saying goodbye to Blaze, Tails left her house through the front door, with a spin of his two tails he took to the skies and set off for home. Blaze watched as he left, dressed in a bathrobe.

Fiona dried off her hair as she stepped out of the shower. She was preparing herself for bed, thinking that Tails would be too busy in Blaze's hands to come home early, however her sensitive ears picked up the sound of the front door opening as she dressed herself. Soon Tails walked into the bedroom and said hello to her.

"So how was it with Blaze?" she asked.

"It was a little strange, but I enjoyed myself" said Tails.

"Oh, strange? What did she have you do?" asked Fiona.

"Well let's just say I had a pet cat for a majority of the time" said Tails, giving Fiona a wink.

"Ooooh, I see what you mean" said Fiona, as she hopped into bed.

"Hey Fiona?" said Tails as he hopped into bed with her.

"Mmm, yes foxy?" she said.

"Have you ever tried anal before?" asked Tails.

"Huh?" said Fiona "I mean, no, but... I'm not against it just yet but..."

"Well, I've still got a little bit of energy left in me" said Tails "Would you like to try it out with me?"

Fiona didn't exactly know what to think of this. She had never tried this before. Sure, like Blaze she had tried certain kinks with male partners through Master and Slave stuff, Bondage and anything in between. But it was all in her pussy, she had never let anyone take her ass. But she did feel safe in the hands of Tails.

"Um... Okay" she said "But please be gentle."

"I will" said Tails stroking her hair softly, until his smile turned predatory "Until I get impatient anyway."

Fiona was starting to like how Tails was taking sex. He had become much more bold since this morning, considering the information she got from Amy. And even though they started slow through Fiona's first anal that night, she slowly begged him to go harder, to a point where she wanted him to fuck her raw. Oh yeah, the girls were going to love their fun with Tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So get prepared for the next chapter, I will try to get it out as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at Chapter 4... how the heck did I get this far with all the other stories I've got? Regardless, I hope you enjoy this part as I finally introduce more girls in this story that will no doubt be part of Tails's little 'Treatment'. As usual do read the bottom of the page for some important notes.

A couple of days have passed since the day that Tails had did the dirty with Amy in the women's public bathroom at the mall, and payed a visit to Blaze and practically had himself a pet cat for the night. In terms of sex that's happened in the past couple of days it's just been with Fiona, which never got old to him, they had tried many new positions and even borrowed the collar and chain from Blaze for the night.

As of right now though, Tails was currently tinkering away in his workshop while Fiona was cleaning up the actual house. Tails wiped his brow as he screwed in one last bolt into his plane.

"That should do it" he said.

"Hey Tails" called out Fiona.

"Yeah" he called back.

"I just got a call from Vanilla, and she needs your help fixing her computer" said Fiona.

Tails's eyes raised in curiosity, he swore he fixed that thing up for good last time he had gone in and helped Vanilla. Perhaps it was just a virus that she didn't know how to take care of.

"Sure thing Fi" said Tails, taking off his goggles and work gear and changing back into his usual public attire.

He walked back out of the shop and prepared to head over to Vanilla's home when he was stopped by Fiona, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. Giving her one back in return Tails walked out of the house and spun his two Tails and took to the sky.

Flying into the direction of Vanilla's home Tails marvelled at the feeling of the wind through his fur. It was always nice to go out for a quick fly around the city, but he couldn't get distracted with the great feeling of flying through the sky, he had a computer to fix. But he still couldn't understand as to why Vanilla's computer would either break down or have a virus needing taken care of.

After all he had double checked it for anything last time and even installed an anti-virus program for Vanilla and cleared out any unnecessary junk files that didn't need to be there. Well, whatever it was Tails would have a look at it and see what he could do.

Looking down he had not realised in all of his thoughts that he had overdid it with the flying and had flown right past Vanilla's house. Quickly making a U-turn Tails floated back down to solid ground and made his way up to Vanilla's house. Besides fixing her computer, it would actually be nice to see Vanilla and Cream again. Cream was now at the age of 18 and still lived with her mother, because Vanilla's husband had passed away Cream lived with Vanilla so that she wouldn't be alone for a long time.

In fact, years before he had convinced Fiona to go out on a date with him, Cream was actually Tails's girlfriend for a short period of time. They broke it off after a year, not because the relationship wasn't working out, but because Tails had gotten into a college that was out of the country. They were still friends, but both were a little heartbroken that their relationship came to an abrupt end. But now, even Cream was okay with Tails dating Fiona, in fact she actually admired him even more for turning the once sinister vixen into a good person. But all of that was behind him now, they were now in the present and Tails had a friend to help.

Knocking on the door, Tails waited patiently for Vanilla to answer. But when the door opened, Tails found himself face to face with her daughter and his ex-girlfriend, Cream.

"Oh, hello Tails" she said, in her usual chipper and kind voice "Mom said you'd be coming here today."

"Yeah" said Tails "She called Fiona earlier and said that she needed my help fixing her computer again. Is she still here?"

"No, she went out to get some groceries right after she called Fiona" said Cream "She left me here to let you in if you arrived before her."

"Right" said Tails "Well if you could show me where it is I can get to work."

"Right this way" said Cream.

Tails followed Cream into the house and closed the door behind him. He followed Cream through the comfortable and homey house until they both reached the desktop where Vanilla's quote on quote broken computer sat.

"Alright, well you go do your own thing and I'll see what the issue is" said Tails.

"Okay" said Cream "I'll be in the lounge room if you need me."

Tails chuckled softly, even as an adult, Cream was still just as sweet and cute as ever. But he swore that she gave her a wink before she turned and left the room. Shrugging it off, Tails took hold of the swivel chair and sat down in front of Vanilla's computer. He started by searching for any unnecessary junk files that may have been found since his last visit, yet he found nothing.

Frowning slightly Tails continued to search through the computer for any possible bugs or virus's, he even checked the anti-virus program he installed to see if it was still working, and sure enough, it was. Tails sat up and walked into the lounge room where Cream said she would be. He found the young bunny laid on the couch texting on her phone.

"Hey Cream" said Tails.

Cream looked up from her screen to show that she was listening. Tails walked over and motioned to Cream to scoot over a bit, she lifted her legs so that he could sit down next to her.

"Are you sure your mother's computer is broken?" asked Tails "I just looked over everything and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it."

Cream gave a small giggle and flipped one of her long ears out of her face, she then set her phone down on the table in front of the couch and sat up straight so that she was facing Tails properly.

"Her computer was never broken" said Cream, with a big smile on her face.

"Then why did she call me here?" asked Tails.

"Well, actually it was my idea she called you here" said Cream, scooting a little closer to Tails.

"Err... why?" asked Tails again.

Cream did not respond right away, she scooted even closer to the fox and wrapped her arms around him. Tails fur rose slightly from his body as Cream invaded his personal space. With her current actions, it suddenly all clicked, he had a feeling he knew exactly why he was here now. And it was confirmed when Cream leaned in and kissed Tails on the lips. And he kissed back almost immediately. This kiss felt different from the ones Amy and Blaze gave him, because he briefly dated Cream, he supposed that was why he wasn't hesitant this time, or maybe he was just growing accustomed to kissing girls who weren't Fiona, he had a feeling it was the latter.

Though at the same time, kissing Cream was familiar territory, thanks to the relationship they had before he left for his dream school. But then again, back then when he kissed her she wasn't as wild as she was now. She now licked at his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted to her without question. Their tongues danced together in their mouths for a while until they broke away in need of air. They stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" said Tails softly.

"You say that to me every time you come to visit me" giggled Cream "Seriously don't be. Besides, I think your happier with Fiona."

"Heh... thanks" said Tails.

"But I need to tell you Tails" said Cream "I've wanted to do this with you for some time. When I heard from Fiona, I wanted to take you the very next day, but Blaze and Amy beat me to it."

"Well I guess now's your chance" chuckled Tails sheepishly.

"Well you are a predator Tails" giggled Cream.

"What does that have to do with anything?" laughed Tails softly.

"Your ravenous when it comes to this" said Cream "One female is never enough for you. I think you would desire a treatment like this more than any of our other friends."

"I'm not an addict Cream" laughed Tails "I respect you and other girls more than that."

"I know that" giggled Cream "I'm just referring to nature itself."

"Whatever" sighed Tails rolling his eyes.

Cream smiled at him and climbed into his lap, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. Tails gave a soft surprised moan as he felt Cream begin to grind her crotch into his. She felt his cock get hard underneath her, it began to press against her orange dress. She gave Tails several butterfly kisses around his muzzle while staring lovingly into his eyes.

Since Cream was moving in on him Tails figured it was safe to do the same to her. He leaned into the couch and let Cream sit on his lap while she kissed him, his hands and arms kept themselves wrapped around her body at first, but they soon began to move around other parts of her body. He first moved them towards her shoulders and rubbed them softly earning some sweet coos from Cream. Getting a little more adventurous, Tails trailed his hands down the sides of the rabbits body, he stopped at her thighs and began to move them back up again. Cream gasped as Tails's hands slid up from under her skirt and moved to her soft bubble butt and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not wearing any panties I see" chucked the fox.

"T...Tails" she gasped "I...It's disrespectful to violate a girl like this."

"Don't give me that" said Tails, giving her rear another firm squeeze "You said you wanted this after all."

"No fooling you huh?" moaned Cream as Tails began to grope her ass harder. Her hands slipped from around his neck and she began to melt into the fox's body, sighing happily as her former boyfriend pleasured her like this. His strong hands feeling her up like this felt like pleasurable shocks being sent through her body. Wanting to feel more, Cream grabbed his hands and pulled them away, she then hopped off of Tails's lap and pulled off her dress. Tails admired the view of her body, she wasn't wearing a bra either. He did have to admit, Cream's breasts were not as developed as the other three girls he had experienced thus far, but they were still sized decently.

"You really did want this for a while eh?" said Tails, smirking as the naked rabbit climbed back into his lap, squish her modest breasts into his chest and began to kiss him again. Tails grinned widely as she began pull his glove off while she kissed him, taking initiative he kicked his shoes and socks off on his own. He then went right back to groping and massaging Creams firm, plump ass, making the rabbit moan as she kissed his muzzle.

The two were so immersed into their adventurous activities that they had not realised that they were no longer in the same position they were in before. Tails was now laid on the couch with Cream on top of him. Tails continued to grope the rabbits ass, slowly getting rougher with his groping, and Cream finally locked lips with him properly, letting her tongue enter Tails's mouth. The two tongues wrestled together as Cream rubbed the fox's chest and Tails pulled, rubbed and massaged the rabbits firm rear. Soon though Cream broke it for the sake of wanting to feel something more exhilarating.

"No more of this Tails" she said, climbing out of his lap "I want to taste your big friend here."

She was indicating his erection, which she took hold of quickly and gave it a soft squeeze, earning a moan out of Tails. As Tails felt the rabbit stroke his cock, he watched as she swung a leg over his head, now straddling his face. He found himself now facing her pussy, twitching and dripping and begging for attention. Bringing his hands up to her crotch he used his thumbs to spread her pussy lips. She gasped as she felt Tails spread her cunt and gave a shuddering moan upon feeling the wet digit that was his tongue slither inside of her.

"Oh... T...Tails" she moaned.

Knowing that she had to return the favour Cream gave the tip of the fox's cock a teasing lick, she earned a soft, muffled moan out of the fox. Deciding not to torture him for too long, Cream took the head of his prick into her mouth and swept her tongue all over his cock, teasing his head and licking up his pre-cum.

Tails expected that Cream wouldn't be as experienced as the other three girls he had sex with so far. But Cream was actually making him shudder underneath her as he had the same effects on her. As Cream began to take his shaft deep down her throat Tails immediately decided to not judge a book by it's cover. Sure, she didn't get the entirety of it down her gob but she got deeper than he had expected. He had a feeling that ever since the girls had started the trend of taking care of their boyfriends Cream had been there since the beginning, and thus, just as experienced as they were. Just goes to show that a younger age doesn't mean shit sometimes.

Both of them were moaning at each others oral skills, which we're muffled thanks to the fact that they're mouth's were occupied. Tails's tongue swirled everywhere around Cream's inner walls and Cream's tongue traced itself everywhere around Tails's massive length, she suckled on the head and used her tight throat pipe to massage the rest of it when she thrust her head down. Both of them enjoyed each others oral care, but both of them soon started to tense up as they could feel their orgasms approaching. Neither of them announced it as they both wanted to make their partner cum first. It had suddenly became a competition as to who would cum first.

Making muffled screams, Tails and Cream released their cum at the exact same time. Cream's sweet vaginal juices splashed onto Tails's face and Cream felt Tails's thick, gooey cum shoot into her mouth. Tails began to lick up all of Cream's cunt juice and Cream tried her best to gulp down all of Tails's cum, unfortunately both of them failed to achieve that goal. Cream's vaginal liquids did end up rolling down Tails's cheeks and chin, and Cream gagged on a big blob of Tails's cum. Both of them soon retracted their mouth's from each others crotch and began to playfully bicker on who came first.

"Looks like I won" chuckled Tails.

"No way, you totally came first" giggled Cream.

They continued arguing through laughs for another minute but then admitted to a tie and Cream turned herself around so that she was face to face with Tails. Tails took hold of the rabbit's hips and helped guide her waiting pussy to his rock hard erection. Cream gasped at his touch and grabbed hold of Tails's cock and helped him to bring the two together. The head of the fox's cock was now positioned directly on the rabbits vaginal lips, she nodded at him to penetrate her. Taking a firmer hold of her hips, Tails forced his cock deep into Cream's waiting pussy, she cried out in a slight pain, but mostly pleasure as she felt Tails's thick girth fill her.

"OH DAMN" she screamed "Th...That feels so good."

Cream was so deep into a pleasurable stupor that she did not realise that she was the one doing most of the work. The upper half of her body was barley moving, her head was resting on Tails's shoulder and her breasts were squishing into the fox's chest while her hands rested on his shoulders, but the lower half of her body was furiously working itself. Her legs were moving her crotch up and down, making Tails's cock slide out of her almost all the way and slamming themselves back down, forcing the thick erection back into her moist warm folds.

While Cream may have been doing most of the work, Tails's hands were not standing still. He had started by keeping his hands on her hips and guiding them up and down, helping Cream bounce her hips up and down on his cock. But when he had figured out that Cream could do it just fine by herself, Tails's hands began running wild all over the rabbit's body. He squeezed her ass, massaged her back, and he even played with her long floppy ears.

Cream was moaning at the top of her lungs and Tails was grunting in deep, almost primal, pleasure. It wasn't long before Cream regained some of her consciousnesses and began to lift herself herself up using her hands and pushing down on Tails's chest. This is where Tails stayed his hands on her ass and gave her a hard spank, casing the rabbit to yelp in pleasure. Now sitting up straight, Cream began to ride Tails harder, bouncing herself hard and fast and squeezing Tails's cock with her vaginal walls.

"Damn" growled Tails "Bunny got hops."

Cream giggled at that, and continued her bouncing and moaning out into the sky as Tails's long, thick erection sawed away at her. Like Fiona, Cream felt like she had a personal bias towards Tails, possibly thanks to him being her boyfriend for a short amount of time. Ever since the other girls had let her in on this 'Treatment' she had been looking forward to having a turn with her former boyfriend, and was it worth it? Fuck yes. While she had also enjoyed partaking in adventurous activities with other boys like Sonic and Knuckles, she would definitely pick Tails over them, though again, that was probably thanks to her former but still strong love and affection for this handsome fox.

Tails was enjoying this quite a lot. Cream was much tighter than the other girls he had fucked so far, and it felt so good feeling her tight inner walls squeeze and work his length as it drilled into her. It would not take much for him to cum with a pussy as tight as her's, and he could tell that his own hard thrusts were about to bring Cream over the edge as well.

Using his hands to help her make some stronger thrusts in her bouncing, Tails gripped the rabbit hard and began to make some sharp thrusts of his own into Cream's tight cunt. Cream screamed out and threw her head back, her vaginal liquids gushed out of her pussy and all over Tails's hard erection, which was still hammering her nice and deep, but not for much longer as Cream had now gotten so tight, holding back his own orgasm was next to impossible.

Tails roared as he slammed into her one more time, releasing his thick, warm cum deep into the rabbit's pussy. Cream cried out louder and fell forward back onto Tails's chest as she felt several thick, gooey ropes of fox cum flood her pussy, coating her inner walls and filling her with a nice warm feeling as she moaned and nuzzled into the fox's furry chest.

"Looks like I won that time" chuckled Tails, when he finally cooled down.

"Yes, I admit it" Cream sighed.

The two of them shared another laugh together as they looked up into each others eyes. Even though Tails was dating another girl now, both of them could still see the love for each other in each others eyes.

"You know this sorta reminds me of how we used to play together when we we're younger" said Tails.

"Yeah, except this time it's much more dirty" giggled Cream.

"Not really" chuckled Tails "I remember playing in mud a day after it rained."

"You know what I meant" giggled Cream, flicking his nose playfully.

"I do" said Tails, grinning up at her.

Cream suddenly gasped as she felt Tails grab her, she then found her self suddenly underneath the fox and she was now staring up at him and her hands were pinned down to the couch. She then suddenly gasped in realisation, Tails had not pulled out of her, and she could feel that he was still rock hard.

"You didn't think I was finished just yet did you?" he growled down at her.

Cream cried out as Tails, without warning, pulled back and slammed back into her. Feeling this, Cream had the sudden urge to clutch at Tails's back as he plowed her pussy without any restraint, but she couldn't because he was pinning her hands down.

"T...Tails... Wait" she gasped "I...I'm still so... so... GOD... KEEP GOING."

At first she wanted to wait until she had cooled down before going in another round, but it was clear that Tails had other plans for her right now, and she couldn't be more ecstatic about this. The thick erection slammed deep into her, almost reaching the very end of her rabbit hole (I can't believe I just wrote that, wow). Cream was shocked at the fox's sudden dominate way of taking her, but now that she thought about it, he had shown a sign of dominance for almost the entire time they had been intimate. Also, she supposed this was nature, fox's would easily dominate rabbits, but in a more sinister way that no one in Mobius liked to think of these days.

Tails's namesakes were swishing from side to side in an excited manner as he continued to fuck the rabbit girl as hard as he could, enjoying her amazing tight folds still squeezing him, trying to force out his orgasm. But it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who was going to cum first, even so, Cream was still holding out, showing amazing toughness for someone like her.

Keeping her hands pinned to the couch and his hips moving, Tails leaned down and captured the rabbits lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues lashed out at each other instantly, wrestling intensely. Cream could feel the force of his thrusts fucking her into the couch, but she didn't care. After all, she was just mere moments away from another amazing orgasm caused by the studly fox.

"Fuck Tails" she moaned, as she broke the kiss "Your so fucking amazing at this."

"Now now" growled Tails "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"You know her of course she did" grunted Cream "But your about to make me... ah... CUM!"

Tails felt Cream's juices cover his cock once again, and her tight insides close around his erection more firmly. Howling out again, Tails gave one final thrust deep into Cream's waiting folds and flooded her insides with sticky, white cum, while also enjoying the feeling of her cum coating his cock. Likewise, Cream shuddered with a great, big smile on her face as she once again felt the wonderful feeling of Tails's cum flooding inside of her.

"Wow" she said softly "I don't know where this wild side of you has come from, but damn, does it feel good."

"You aren't the first one to say that about me" said Tails, pulling out of her, sticky cum connecting from his head to her entrance.

"And I doubt I'll be the last" giggled Cream "But I hope you still have some energy left."

"Naughty girl" chuckled Tails "Can't get enough eh?"

"No not me Tails" giggled Cream "I might think about it a bit later, but I'm talking about someone else?"

"What?" said Tails, confused "Who on Earth are you talking about?"

"Who do you think?" asked Cream "Why on Earth would my mother call you if it was my idea to get down and dirty with you."

"Wait" said Tails, eyes widening "You mean..."

"Yes Tails" said another voice "Creamy's talking about me."

The two of them turned around to the owner of the voice. There leaning against the walls, arms crossed and a huge smile on her face, was Cream's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, and she had quite the seductive look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

There was a small silence as Cream and Tails stared Vanilla eye to eye. Cream was wearing a seductive grin that matched her mother's, but Tails was awkwardly scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Though because of what Cream told him he wasn't really concerned about being in trouble with Vanilla. But the fact that she was watching them made him feel like he had turned his brain off to focus on having sex with Cream.

"Err... sorry?" said Tails, unsure of how to approach this.

"What for Tails?" asked the mother rabbit.

"For... having sex with your daughter?" said the fox.

"Why should you be sorry?" asked Vanilla "Fiona said it was your turn to get our little 'Treatment', did she not."

"She did" said Tails "I just usually have no idea who is part of it, that's all."

"That's part of the fun of it you silly fox" giggled Cream from underneath the fox.

"Cream you naughty girl" Vanilla scolded playfully "I told you to stall him so that we could double team him when I get home. Not hog him to yourself."

"I'm sorry Mom" said Cream "But you know I've wanted to have some fun with Tails for a while now. You of all people should understand that."

"Of course I do" said Vanilla "But we had planned this, and you go ahead and take him yourself.

"Er... it's flattering to be fought over" said Tails "But I don't want to see you two fight."

The two bunnies giggled at Tails's comment, and Vanilla walked over to them and sat of the part of the couch which was not occupied by her daughter and her foxy lover. She leaned a hand over and stroked Tails's head lovingly.

"Oh don't get sad dear" said Vanilla "Creamy and I are just arguing playfully, like you were a couple of minutes ago. I saw you two playfully arguing over who came first. Oh, and in my honest opinion, Tails dear, I think it was you."

"Seriously?" said Tails, rolling his eyes while Cream giggled.

"Oh don't pout" said Vanilla, still combing his hair with her hand "After all, I don't want an upset foxy to have some fun with. So I'll ask you Cream's question again Tails. Do you have enough energy in you to go for a bit longer."

Honestly, Tails was rather spent after spending that mind blowing time with Cream, but looking over Vanilla was getting him turned on again. Obviously, thanks to being older than Cream made her more busty than her daughter, and Vanilla could not fail to realise that he was looking her over. She was obviously wearing her same usual dress, but it she seemed to be wearing it in a looser fashion, as Tails could see a hint of a red bra keeping her enormous breasts in check, which he swore were bigger than even Rouge's.

"See something you like Tails?" giggled Cream, who had also noticed Tails staring particularly at her mother's large chest.

Tails quickly shook his head in slight confusion, realising that he had been practically drooling over Vanilla's body. Both rabbits giggled at his sudden realisation, and he laughed in an awkward way with them/

"I think I'll take that as a yes" said Vanilla "Come with me though, there's not enough room with all of us on the couch."

Tails finally released Cream's arms and stood up to follow Vanilla. He grabbed his gloves, shoes and socks, but then he realised what he was actually about to do, so he set them back down and turned and followed Vanilla. Cream didn't move though and Tails and Vanilla just noticed it. They turned to her, still naked and breathing heavily on the couch, watching them as they left.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tails.

"You wore me out Tails" said Cream "Once I get my strength back I'll think about it, maybe I'll get another round with you."

"See Cream, this is why you don't jump the boys as soon as they walk through the door" said Vanilla "It means I get them all to myself."

"Just go have fun with him Mom" said Cream, motioning them to go on "Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Hmm, well in that case" said Vanilla, turning her attention to Tails "Care to follow me?"

"Of course" said Tails, who was once again, growing accustomed to the thought of banging another girl.

Vanilla giggled and left the lounge room. Tails followed right behind her, his erection still present and had since returned with a burning passion ever since Vanilla had let him view her body. Leaving Cream in the lounge room to rest, Tails and Vanilla walked through the house until they had reached Vanilla's bedroom. Opening the door Vanilla stepped inside and motioned to Tails to follow her. Tails obeyed without a second thought and Vanilla closed the door behind her. Tails then suddenly gasped as he was pushed onto his back onto Vanilla's bed. He stared up at the motherly rabbit, who was eyeing him like a delicious sweet.

"Wow" said Tails "Your much more forward than your daughter."

"Oh you'd be surprised what Creamy can be like when she's reeeaaaly pent up" said Vanilla "But maybe you can experience that another time, if you'd like to have another round with us sometime in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind" chuckled Tails.

"But enough with the polite chit chat" said Vanilla, taking her hands and placing them on her chest.

She made like she was about to unbutton it, but she teasingly did only one button, still keeping most of her chest covered from Tails's sight. It did allow Tails to see a little more of Vanilla's red bra and a decent amount of her cleavage, but she did not undo the rest. She instead kept her fingers on the second button, ready to undo it. Tails was eager to see what was underneath and right now Vanilla was really beginning to push him over the edge.

"Do you wanna see more?" asked Vanilla teasingly.

"Yes" said Tails, really wanting to see what Vanilla was hiding from his piercing gaze.

"Ask politely" she said "Don't forget your manners, like a good boy."

Even though he was an adult now, Tails didn't let the whole 'boy' thing bother him too much. After all he did remember saying something like that to Blaze on that unforgettable night. But right now all he wanted was to see Vanilla in her naked glory, and he was willing to do as she asked to get what he wanted.

"Please Vanilla" said Tails, in the kindest voice he could, it was hard to keep a clam manner with his current horny mind and a sexy rabbit teasing the fuck out of him.

"Mmm yes?" she said, edging her fingers a little.

"Please, let me see it all" he said to her.

"Good boy" said Vanilla, in a mother like fashion "Always remember your manners."

Giving him what he wanted, Vanilla unbuttoned her dress, and she didn't take it slow either, she had decided that he had teased him long enough already. She then slid her shoulders out of her dress and it dropped to the round and she stepped out of the pile it made. Tails gawked at her stunning figure and she giggled at his reaction. She now stood with her red bra, which held her massive breasts, which shook wildly every time she laughed. On her crotch was a matching pair of red panties, and there was a dark patch in the centre, showing Tails just how wet she was.

Vanilla then stepped forward and crawled onto the bed with Tails. She swung one of her legs over him and she now stood on all fours directly above him. The fox and the rabbit's eyes were locked together at first, but Tails couldn't help himself with such massive distractions swaying like pendulums below him.

"This is what it's like every time I'm with one of you boys" giggled the rabbit "I show off my body and they end up drooling all over my tits."

"I...I'm sorry if you think I'm only lusting for your body" said Tails, tearing his gaze away from the soft orbs that were slowly getting closer to his face so that he could look at her in the eyes "Y...You know I respect you and the other girls more than that."

"Of course I do silly" giggled Vanilla "But if you like my tits so much, then I must say that I am flattered."

"Oh... good" said Tails, deciding to try and get his boldness from earlier back "Because I think your very beautiful, even for your age."

"Oh you flatterer" she giggled, her tits jiggling tantalisingly in the confines of her bra.

"It's true" said Tails, still trying to not drop his eyes, but he wasn't fooling Vanilla.

"Would you like to play with them?" she asked him, bringing her hands to her tits, which we're covered by the fabric of her bra "Maybe suck on them and squeeze them?"

"Yes Vanilla, I'd really like to" said Tails.

The second those words left his lips, Vanilla smiled in her sweet motherly personality, but with a bit of spicy mischief mixed into it this time. She reached behind her to take off her bra, Tails's ears twitched upon hearing the snap, and soon after he heard it, he saw the fabric drop onto his chest and Vanilla's massive breasts were revealed to him properly. They bounced upon being free, her nipples were hard and erect, practically begging to be sucked by him.

"Well?" said Vanilla, cupping them as she pushed them closer to his face "What do you think?"

Tails just stared slightly open mouthed at the massive, jiggling, fleshy globes that were only mere inches from his face. He could not put it into words, literally, he was moving his lips but no sound was coming out, this caused Vanilla to let out another giggle.

"Well if you can't talk" said Vanilla.

Before Tails even knew what was happening, his face was suddenly forced into the milf's enormous tits. He gasped at the sudden action, causing one of her rock solid nipples to enter his mouth, causing Vanilla to moan out as she already felt his mouth close around one of her erect nipples.

"Mmm, already getting to work? Excellent" she moaned.

The words seemed to tell Tails just to go right with it, and go with it he did. He began to run his tongue around her areola, flicking it over the hard nub frequently, earning more sexy moans out of the mother rabbit. He brought his hands up to the rabbit's breasts, finding he could get her to release louder moans of pleasure if he squeezed her breasts and sucked on her nipples at the same time.

"Mmm yes Tails" she moaned, pushing her breasts deeper into his face, sandwiching his head between her tits and the bed.

He continued to suck greedily on the huge melons like a newborn would when breastfeeding their own mother. He also bit down on her sensitive nipples earning a gasp out of her. This whole process went on for a while before Vanilla actually pulled away, giggling at Tails's pleasured stupor of being suffocated by her enormous tits. She could also feel his erection pressing against her, throbbing hard and ready for some attention, and she was going to give it to him and then some.

Vanilla leaned down and kissed Tails deeply. He kissed back, feeling her heaving chest press hard against his own furry one as he wrestled against her in an intense tongue war. Vanilla soon pulled away from him and began planting kisses all over Tails's face, slowly moving down to his neck, his chest, his stomach, and finally, the huge cock practically begging for her attention.

Vanilla grabbed hold of it with both hands and began to slowly stroke it. Tails gave a soft gasping moan as he felt her soft, gentle hands begin to stroke his length up and down slowly, she stroked him a bit faster each time. Her eyes locked onto the tip as she watched his pre begin to leak out of the tip. Vanilla closed the distance between her and Tails's cock and took the head of it between her warm, welcoming lips. Enveloping the head in her warm mouth, Vanilla began to suck on the tip, sucking up all of his pre-cum. She loved the taste of it, and the second her tongue made contact with the white liquid, she desired more of it.

While stroking the lower half of Tails's erect meat, she began to take the upper half of it into her throat, digging her tongue into it's tip, wanting to earn more of his delicious cum out of him. Tails gave several moans at Vanilla's skilled work, he enjoyed how she stroked him and sucked him off at the same time. He actually began to thrust his hips up into her hands, which also forced more of his cock into Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla giggled at his actions and continued her work, wanting to bring his massive cock to it's intense orgasm, but another sudden idea struck her, and she gave a massive grin.

Tails moaned in annoyance as he felt Vanilla's mouth leave his shaft with a loud pop, she had even slowed down her stroking process to the point where she had become agonisingly slow. She giggled at his pouting and brought her hands to her tits.

"Mmm, Tails" she said in a husky voice "Do you want me to envelop your massive cock in between my breasts?"

Tails's eyes widened at the thought and possible feeling of having tits as big as Vanilla's wrap around his cock and stroke him that way. He eyed the massive fleshy mounds that Vanilla was groping herself.

"Can you please?" he asked her.

Without even letting him finish saying 'please', Vanilla took her breasts and sandwiched Tails's cock in between them. He cried out the feeling of two large, soft, fleshy objects press up against his cock and begin to stroke it up and down. He watched in awe as the head of his cock poked out of her cleavage with each stroke and disappeared back into the depths of her breasts. Whenever the head poked out of the milf's cleavage, she gave it a few teasing licks before it disappeared back down into her tits.

"Oh... OH... oh wow" moaned Tails, as Vanilla's massive globes worked his length and gave his head a few loving suckles.

"Mmm, about to cum Tails?" she asked him, feeling his cock begin to tense "Then release all of your cum on my breasts."

"Oh my fucking GOD Vanilla" cried Tails, feeling his orgasm approaching.

She had turned her full attention to Tails's cock, she opened her mouth, ready for the upcoming torrent that would soon be coming her way. Tails began to thrust his hips again, fucking Vanilla's breasts as he tried to hold back, but found it useless to try. With a strangled cry, he came all over Vanilla. The milf gasped out in delight as she was hit in the face with a particularly large rope of cum as it shot out of Tails's tip. She began to catch as much of his explosive orgasm in her mouth, but the cum shooting out of Tails's cock was covering her face and tits more so than filling her mouth, but she didn't care and she believed that nor did he.

"Mmm, so much cum" Vanilla cooed as Tails pumped his hips a few more times to get those last couple of drops out "And to think that Cream already made you cum so much."

Vanilla brought her massive breasts away from his cock and began to lick up the cum all over them. There was so much of it that it had literally caked her breasts. Tails could feel his erection beginning to fade upon releasing, but it had returned with a burning passion as he watched Vanilla clean herself up. She grinned down at him as he looked at her.

"You want more Tails sweetie?" she asked him, grinning when he nodded "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed the entree, but now it's time for main course."

Vanilla stood up off the bed and turned around. Her eyes were lidded seductively as she turned around and bent over, showing off her big plump ass to him. She then pulled down her red panties fully exposing it to his piercing gaze. Grinning as she stared at him, she turned back around and placed her fingers on her pussy and spread her lips. Tails could now see her soaking cunt, which was leaking a ton of juices. After showing him that, she finally walked back to the bed and climbed over him.

The second she was directly on top of him again she began to guide her hips to the fox's big cock. He helped by grabbing hold of her shapely hips and positioning her directly above his cock, her pussy waiting to be taken by his cock, he could feel her juices dripping onto it already, he was now wishing Vanilla would stop fucking teasing him by delaying the inevitable.

"Do you wanna take me right here Tails?" she asked him teasingly "Do you wanna fuck the same whole my little Cream cam out of."

"Grr... YES" he growled, really wanting to fuck the rabbit milf right now.

Finally letting Tails get what he wanted, Vanilla slammed her hips down onto his crotch, taking his cock in one thrust. The two of them moaned out as they felt each other. Tails moaned out the feeling of Vanilla's surprisingly tight, moist, warm folds, meanwhile Vanilla was currently deep in pleasure, feeling the large meat stick being forced into her pussy. It felt so good to feel it stretch her out, and even more so when she began to bounce herself on top of him.

The two were finally going at it. Tails kept his hands on Vanilla's hips to keep her steady while she bounced at him, in this state she was such a sight to take in. Watching her bounce so enthusiastically and hard was quite the turn on, and Vanilla could tell he liked what he saw since she could feel the erection deep within her become harder. But honestly who could blame Tails? Vanilla had quite the curvy and busty figure, obviously her tits were more than big enough to resemble basket balls when she bounced on him, but she also had a nice, large ass and curvy hips to boot. She may be in her late 30's, but she had a figure that girls about 10 years younger wish they could have.

"Fuck" cried Vanilla "This feels so fucking amazing."

"W...Wow" moaned Tails "I didn't take you for someone who would swear."

"So what? I can be naughty too you know" Vanilla moaned back.

The sound of their hips smacking together filled the room and made them even more horny, and thus made them go faster. Taking a firmer hold on Vanilla's hips, Tails began to thrust himself upwards into Vanilla while the mother rabbit herself was still bouncing in blissful pleasure. The combined effort of their thrusting caused the fox's thick erection to nail Vanilla so hard that she was having trouble keeping herself upright. Tails himself was also lost in pleasure, feeling Vanilla smack her hips against his own and feeling her tight folds squeeze his cock felt amazing.

For several long amazing moments Vanilla continued to ride Tails, each passing moment getting faster and faster. She could also feel the fox rubbing at her hips, stimulating her and making her feel the need to cum. She was so close, but she didn't let it stop her from riding Tails's throbbing erection.

"YES... FUCK YES I'M SO CLOSE" screamed Vanilla, nailing herself against the fox harder and harder.

"M...Me too" grunted Tails, ready to release again.

With one final thrust, they screamed and they came. Vanilla came all over Tails's throbbing erection, her juices coated his length and her inner walls squeezed him even tighter, thus squeezing out his own orgasm. Vanilla's tight walls caused Tails to release his thick, creamy fox cum deep into the milf's pussy. Vanilla cried out loud again as her pussy was filled with several big loads of Tails's cum, she threw her head back and her eyes rolled back upon feeling it enter her.

The mind numbing pleasure made Vanilla finally lose her balance and she fell on top of the fox, panting to get her breath back. She could not believe how good that felt. She laid there for a bit, but began to get slightly annoyed when Tails wouldn't stop patting her on the back. She looked down at him to see what the hell he was doing, but then realised that she was suffocating him with her breasts, no wonder why he was tapping her.

"Oh, sorry Tails" she said, lifting herself up and letting the fox breath, she also pulled herself off of his dick, letting his cum ooze out of her pussy.

"I...It's okay" said Tails, shaking his head.

"But your such a good fuck Tails" she giggled at him.

"Thanks Vanilla" he said, giving a soft chuckle "But..."

Vanilla waited for him to say something but instead, she was shocked to find herself suddenly underneath the fox. He was now above her and pinning her arms to the bed, just like she saw him doing to Cream earlier.

"I want to take control this time" Tails growled lustfully.

Before Vanilla could say another word, she was suddenly cut off by a huge, thick log being jammed right up her pussy. In one thrust Tails had forced his entire shaft into Vanilla's exposed cunt and made the milf give a loud horny scream of pleasure, and a slight pain, but she didn't care about that. All that mattered to her at this very moment in time was Tails fucking her pussy hard and quickly.

"Oh my goodness" she gasped as the thick cock chipped away at her pussy, scraping her slick inner walls thanks to it's width. She was honestly surprised that someone as sweet and kind as Tails could be so beastly and wild when fucking. It was a pleasant surprise that she encouraged by moaning out to him to go faster.

Tails didn't keep her arms pinned down for long, he eventually released them, but as soon as he did, his hands went right for the rabbits bouncing tits. She gasped out and pushed her chest into his hands as he grabbed them and squeezed them, enjoying how they felt in his hands. He flicked his thumb over her hard nipples before leaning in and taking one of them into his mouth. He used his tongue to trace her areola before carefully nipping her hard nub, pulling his head back to gently tug on it. Vanilla screamed out in pleasure as she felt him move to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Now that her hands were free of his grasp she used them to clutch at his back as he roughly fucked her.

"Oh fuck yeah Tails" she cried out to him, abandoning her typical kind, motherly manner and giving it up to scream out to him "Keep going."

To keep going was what was exactly on the fox's mind. He drove his cock deeper into the rabbit's pussy, ramming it as deep as he could possibly get it to go, and continued to pleasure and squeeze her breasts, they were so large that his hands could not even wrap around them properly, but it didn't matter as his actions still earned plenty of sexy happy moans from Vanilla. As he ruthlessly plowed her cunt, Tails squished and squeezed her breasts in different ways, getting plenty of positive sounding moans. He rubbed them in circles, pulled on her nipples, palmed them, squished them together so that he could suck both of her hard nubs at the same time. It didn't matter what he did to Vanilla, she loved every single moment of this. But better than his breastfeeding was that amazing, powerful cock hammering away at her.

Tails released his hold on her breasts and just let them jiggle freely with every thrust. He now moved his hands towards her plump thighs. Firmly grasping them, he spread Vanilla's legs even further out so that he could fuck her easier. Vanilla screamed lustfully at this because now the fox's big cock was driving itself in and out of her pussy even faster now.

"YES TAILS, I'M SO CLOSE AGAIN" she screamed "MAKE ME CUM AGAIN."

"Grr... I'm close too Vanilla" growled Tails "GRAAHHH."

He had cum, and Vanilla went right with him. Vanilla once again released her vaginal juices all over Tails's huge dick, but her main source of pleasure was feeling more of Tails's sticky cum flood inside of her. Tails growled happily as he released inside of Vanilla again, coating every inch of her vaginal walls and sending himself and the rabbit deep into the amazing feeling of their release.

"Oh my goodness" she gasped, trying to get her breath back after the intense fucking Tails had just given her "What a ride."

"Yeah" said Tails, reaching down and giving Vanilla's ass a quick spank, earning a seductive giggle out of the rabbit.

"I never knew you could be so wild Tails" said Vanilla.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that" chuckled Tails, pulling out of her.

"And you definitely won't be the last" came a familiar voice.

Tails turned and saw Cream standing at the door. Vanilla didn't look up because she was too tired to, she was just focusing on getting her breath back. But of course, both of them could recognise Cream's sweet voice anywhere.

"I see your all done with her" said Cream, walking in and looking over at how tired her mother looked.

"Yeah" said Tails.

"Tails" said Cream "You wouldn't mind having one more round with me before you go home would you?"

"Course not" said Tails, smiling sweetly at her "As long as your mother is okay with it."

"Go right ahead" said Vanilla, waving them off.

Tails smirked at Cream and rolled off of Vanilla, he rolled onto his back and motioned for Cream to join him. With a smirk on her voice, Cream climbed onto the bed and straddled the fox, a wanting look written all over her face. Without skipping a beat, Tails grabbed Cream's hips and lowered her down onto his cock. The rabbit gasped upon feeling the amazing length invade her nether regions again. Tails moaned, Cream was still nice and tight and wet.

No time for dilly dallying, Tails began to thrust himself up into Cream's pussy forcing it deeper into her. At Tails's sudden thrusting Cream moaned to the ceiling and began to ride the fox.

"Oh god" she cried out as she bounced on Tails "Still so good."

Tails smirked and gripped her ass tightly as he continued to thrust hard into the rabbit, earning plenty of sexy moans out of her. The two of them continued to enjoy the blissful pleasure they were in, their hot moans being the motivation to keep pleasuring each other. Tails squeezed and massaged the rabbit's ass, and Cream leaned down and kissed the fox's neck lovingly.

Vanilla watched the two continue their adventurous activities from earlier back on the couch. It was quite arousing to watch the two of them go at it again, but as hot as this was, Tails had tired her out so much that even if she watched these two continue into the night, she doubted she would have the energy to go another round with Tails. But watching Cream bounce ferociously on Tails and Tails returning her actions with his own thrusts was still quite hot to watch.

"OH YEAAAH" screamed Cream.

"GAH FUCK" roared Tails.

The two of them were getting close to their orgasms again, they both gave each other everything they had, thrusting hard and fast. Together they were able to drive Tails's cock so deep into Cream that it actually hit the very end of her tunnel and made the rabbit jolt forward in blissful pleasure.

"T...Tails, I'm about to... to... AH" cried Cream.

"I know I'm close too" growled Tails.

Giving one final thrust Tails and Cream came. The rabbit shuddered upon feeling more gooey, hot fox cum shoot deep into her pussy, and the fox growled softly at the amazing feeling of Cream's juices cascading all over his cock. The three of them laid there for the longest time panting, Vanilla was not panting quite as intense as Cream and Tails given that she had time to calm down while Tails and Cream went at it, but she still felt like she would not move for the rest of the day.

"You know" said Tails "This is not what I expected when I cam here today."

"Thank you so much for spending some time with us Tails" said Cream, pulling herself off of the fox and not moving after she rolled off of him.

Tails sighed and sat up. He stretched out hearing several satisfying snaps in his body. He stood up off the bed and looked over the two rabbits who seemed to not be able to move. Deciding to do them a favour, Tails lifted Cream to the top of the bed and then did the same to Vanilla. He then pulled the covers over both of them and tucked them into Vanilla's bed.

"Thank you Tails" said Vanilla "Your such a sweet fox."

"And quite a stud" giggled Cream.

"Heh, thanks" chuckled Tails as the two rabbits giggled.

"Maybe next time we can have a proper threesome?" suggested Vanilla.

"I look forward to it" said Tails.

"Bye Tails" they both said as he waved to them upon leaving the room.

Making his way back to the lounge room, Tails stopped and picked up his shoes, socks and gloves. He placed them back on his body and looked outside, it was getting dark, he had to get home quickly before it became too dark. But he decided to walk due to how tired he was, stepping out of the house he found the spare key under the mat and used it to lock up the house and replaced it back where he found it and started making his way home.

Tails was really spent on his energy, he didn't care if he had to walk a long way home, even if it was slowly getting darker as he continued to walk. He ultimately enjoyed the soft evening breeze as much as he did as the breeze he got when he was flying through the air. Honestly though, Cream and Vanilla had just completely burned him out.

"Ugh, I dunno if I'll be able to give Fiona something to enjoy tonight" he said, rubbing his head as he walked.

As he walked though, he had reflected on his sexual encounters so far. He had slept with Fiona, his girlfriend, then it had gone to Amy, Blaze, Cream and Vanilla, and Tails was just getting started. But he was now currently wondering, if any of these girls were going to give him something different, and not different as in kink or setting as to where they would take him. It was more to do if they would dom him or not. Even though he didn't mind being a dom or a sub partner. He seemed to always be the dom whichever girl he fucked. Sure, Fiona and Vanilla had both started off kind of dom, but it always ended up with him being the dominate beast. He wondered if it was ever going to be the other way round, he wondered if there was going to be a few girls who would actually dom him for the whole time he had sex with them.

Little did he know, there was indeed going to be a select few girls who did indeed intended to take charge in the situation, and little did he know, that one of them was planning on giving him a special visit tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails snoozed away peacefully. After having a mind blowing afternoon with Cream and Vanilla, he was so tired that he didn't even have the energy to eat the dinner Fiona had made for him. He had just sleepily greeted her, limped toward the bedroom like a zombie and fell asleep instantly. As he slept though, pleasurable dreams of the five girls he had sex with filled his head. Though he could feel that nice feeling of sleep beginning to leave him as he somehow found the energy to open his eyes.

He gave a long yawn and went to move his hand to rub his eyes, except it didn't move, it was tied up. His eyes suddenly shot open and he looked over to his arm, it was tied up to one of the four corners of the bed with a rope. He found that his other arm and his legs were also tied up with the rope. He was laid in an X position and was stuck like that.

"F...Fiona" he called out to no one in particular.

"She's not here" came another female voice.

"W...What?" he said, looking around for the source of the voice.

Finally his eyes landed on a curvy figure dressed in a latex outfit and a pink chest-plate that covered up certain 'areas' of her figure. She wore a seductive lidded expression and pink and white stiletto heels, and there were two bat wings slowly stretching behind her back. There was no mistaking who it was.

"R...Rouge?" said Tails, staring at the batty seductress.

"Why hello there cutie" said Rouge in her usual seductive manner.

"W...What are you doing here?" asked Tails "And... why am I tied up? Where's Fiona?"

"Slow down there foxy" giggled Rouge "Your going to run out of breath asking all these questions."

She walked over to the fox, swaying her hips from side to side, her latex outfit was clinging to her figure and struggling to keep it within. Tails blushed at this as Rouge walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"What am I doing here you ask?" said Rouge "Well you should've already figured that out Tails."

"Well... yeah" said Tails "But would you mind answering the other two questions?"

"Of course" she said, grinning widely at the fox and reaching down to play with his hair "Fiona's fine sweetie, I turned up here today, fully intent on having some fun with you. When I asked her where you were she said you were just resting after having a good romp with those bunnies. She told me to go up there an knock myself out with you while she went to go do some errands of her own."

"R...Right" said Tails, still blushing at her gentle hand combing through his hair.

"And as for why your tied up? Well, it's my sort of thing" said Rouge "You know about bondage don't you?"

"Er... yes of course" said Tails.

"Well what you need to learn is that every boy that spends time with me becomes my little boy toy" giggled Rouge.

Tails understood what she was getting at. Rouge was more of a dom than a sub. He found it quite ironic that the night before he was thinking about whether or not some of these girls would be full on dom with him. And speak of the devil, here was Rouge, telling him that he was now her boy toy.

"Do you usually do this with Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Oh no" said Rouge, giggling at the thought of Shadow being tied down in the same position as Tails "It just doesn't suit him. Every other man I've slept with is usually in the same position as you. But being the 'Ultimate Lifeform' Shadow get's 'Special Treatment' from me."

"Heh, I can imagine him tied up like I am right now" said Tails "Your right, it really wouldn't suit him."

"No" Rouge giggled in agreement "But I think it's perfect for a foxy like you. Your cute looks and sweetness makes you a perfect target for this sort of thing in my eyes."

"Heh thanks?" said Tails.

"Now then Tails" said Rouge "I have heard from the other girls, particularly Fiona, that your quite the stud. But none of them had tied you down to the bed like I had just done. Do you think you can still deliver?"

"I hope so" said Tails, blushing softly "I will be honest I haven't really done this before."

"I know" giggled Rouge "But don't worry, you'll love it. Now then, let's get started shall we."

Tails's eye pupils shrunk slightly at the mere thought of having sex with someone like Rouge. He watched as she stood up from the bed and began to slowly undress before him. She started with her chest-plate, it created a popping sound when she removed it from her figure, she gave a small sigh of relief when her massive breasts were released from their confines. Tails gawked at the sight before him, Rouge's tits, surprising to no one, were massive, only slightly smaller than Vanilla's. His eyes followed them each time they bounced, she did not fail to notice him staring and gave a small giggle.

She then moved her her latex outfit she peeled it off of her form and revealed the rest of her smooth body, namely her bubble butt, curvy hips, and soaking pussy which had some of it's juices sticking to her outfit as she pulled it off, she wasn't even wearing any panties. She then kicked off her stilettos and walked back to the bed, her eyes observed the fox laying on the bed, her gaze falling upon his erection, which had revealed itself from Tails's sheath. It was big, it was throbbing and it was ready to have some fun, just like her.

"Mmm, nice package you have there cutie" said Rouge.

Tails knew he must be big when Rouge was pleased with the size of it. He was filled with a boost of confidence as Rouge climbed onto the bed with him and swung a leg over his body, straddling him.

"Ready for some fun Tails?" asked Rouge.

Tails didn't respond, he instead nodded and gave a small thrust of his hips, making his thick erection slide up in between Rouge's jiggling ass cheeks.

"Oooh, eager" she cooed "I like that."

She leaned in close to Tails and connected their lips together into a passionate kiss. Unlike the other girls, Rouge didn't waste any time, she forced her tongue into Tails's mouth the second their lips connected. Caught off guard at first, Tails managed to kiss her back and the two tongues began to wrestle together in a passionate dance. Rouge soon pulled away and began to plant several kisses along Tails's muzzle and neck.

"Your quite the kisser Tails" said Rouge.

"Thanks Rouge" said Tails, blushing slightly.

"Now then, hows about we get a good taste of each other?" said Rouge.

Not even giving him a chance to respond, Rouge flipped herself over so that her soaking cunt was in Tails's face and she was facing his big, thick erection. She marvelled at the size. It wasn't the biggest out of all her male friends, but it was far from small, Rouge would probably put it in her top three in terms of size and length and thickness.

"Damn cutie" said Rouge "How does such a cute little thing like you have a rod this big?"

"Err... nutrients I guess" shrugged Tails confusedly.

Rouge giggled and pushed her hips further into his face so that his lips were almost touching her warm, wet hive. Her juices were leaking out of it slowly and a couple of drops landed in Tails's open mouth. She tasted so sweet, it was a taste he immediately desired more of.

Rouge suddenly shuddered in pleasure as she felt something long and warm enter her moist nether regions. Tails had let his tongue enter past her vaginal lips and deep into her pussy, and it wasted no time at all in twisting and turning inside of her, hitting all the right spots that made her squirm.

"Ooooh, you naughty fox" she moaned "But... Oh that feels really good, keep going love. Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy this."

She was indicating his throbbing cock, she took it in her hands and began to slowly stroke it up and down, this earned her plenty of pleased moans out of Tails while he continued to lick her. She then leaned in and gave the tip a slow lick. She then began to trail her tongue all around the rest of his large shaft from tip to base and back. And then she wrapped her lips around the bulbous head and began to slowly take his entire cock into her mouth.

"Oh gosh" moaned Tails, as he continued to tongue Rouge's pussy.

Rouge slowly took the entire cock into her mouth and Tails gave a small shudder when Rouge not only took the whole thing so that it was touching the back of her throat, but she fit even more of it into her mouth. 'Holy crap' thought Tails 'What kind of gag reflex's has she got?" Rouge kept the thick cock deep in her mouth for a few seconds but soon let it slide out of her mouth.

"Mmm, yep" she said "That's definitely one of the biggest." 

Rouge leaned back towards the thick dick and took it back into her mouth. She thrust her head up and down quickly, sucking the hard cock and trailing her tongue all around his cock, teasing his head, running across his sides and massaging his cock with the walls of her throat, earning several moans out of the fox. Tails was also keeping Rouge in a deep pool of pleasure with his own oral skills. His tongue was forcing itself deep into Rouge's moist regions, twisting and turning in every nook and cranny, making Rouge shiver in pleasure. He also managed to find the bat's erect clit and began to lick and suck on the hard nub, sending her into deep fits of orgasmic twitching.

"Oh my god" she said, pulling off his cock to moan "You really are as good as the other girls say. But then again, we've yet to get to the good part. Keep licking cutie."

As Rouge went back to giving Tails head, Tails happily obeyed the sexy bat and continued, but also did so much more. While he forced his tongue deep into her cunt and licked every inch that he could reach, he began to thrust his hips up into Rouge's mouth. It was a little bit tricky for him to do this because his legs and arms were tied down, but he managed to force more of his cock into the bat's hot mouth, earning a muffled giggle out of her.

The two of them continued to please each other for a while longer. Rouge kept sucking off Tails and Tails licked and sucked Rouge's erect clit and twisted his tongue deep into Rouge's twitching insides. Both of them were bringing each other to orgasm quicker with each passing moment, both of them tasting each others sweet pre-cum and wanting so much more of it, wanting to make each other cum for it. Both of them doubled their efforts, and not too long after they did that and they both gave a sweet, muffled cry and released their orgasms all over each others face.

Rouge's cum came out like a waterfall all over Tails's face, covering it with her sweet and slick juices which he tried his best to lick up. Rouge released his dick with a loud pop the second his first shot of thick cum went into her mouth. She released it and relished in the feeling of having Tails's warm cum hit her in the face. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure as the warm, sticky substance covered her face, she licked up most of it as it shot out, and when he was finished cumming she went straight to work in cleaning herself up.

"E...Ease up there Tails" she giggled as Tails was still licking her pussy "You don't want to bring me to my next orgasm too quickly do you?"

Tails had to admit, he was a tiny bit sad when Rouge lifted up her hips and removed her pussy from his face. She was now back to being face to face with him, and she was staring at him with a hungry stare, that told him that she wanted his cock in her pussy and she wanted it badly.

"Mmm Tails" she moaned "I wanna ride your big fucking cock so badly now."

'Why not just do it already the suspense is killing me' thought Tails. Right now Rouge seemed to enjoy teasing the absolute hell out of him by moving her hips up and down. His cock was squished in between her two butt cheeks and with them rising and falling Tails could feel the two fleshy mountains teasing the hell out of his cock. He could also feel the heat of her cunt on his crotch pressing against it.

"Rouge pleeeaaaase" moaned Tails.

"Aww, your so cute when you beg" giggled Rouge "Alright cutie fox I've teased you enough."

Rouge lifted her hips up and positioned Tails's throbbing erection right in front of her waiting pussy. Holding it firmly as she slowly pushed the head of the fox's rock hard prick into her hot cunt. Tails moaned as the tight inner walls of Rouge's pussy squeezed his cock as he entered them and Rouge moaned as she was slowly stretched out with each inch that was slowly being inserted into her pussy.

"Oooooh fuck" moaned Rouge.

"Oohhhh god" growled Tails.

Their hips finally met, indicating that Tails was fully inside of Rouge. When they reached this point, the bat's wings fluttered in arousal and Tails's namesakes flicked erratically. They locked eyes with each other, and Rouge leaned in and began to mark Tails's face with several loving kisses.

"Mmm, your so fucking big Tails" moaned Rouge, kissing the fox repeatedly, leaving a mark of lipstick with each kiss she planted.

While still kissing his face, Rouge lifted up her hips, having Tails's cock slowly slide out of her. When a single inch was the only thing trapped inside of her Rouge slammed her hips back down, forcing Tails's cock back into her amazingly tight folds.

The two of them threw their heads back, moaning loud and proud as Rouge began to ride Tails, and she didn't do it slowly. She went fast and she went at it with unforgiving pace of pleasurable adrenaline that was infectious as Tails, even with his hands and legs still tied down, thrust up eagerly into Rouge as she rode him. His actions did not go unnoticed by Rouge as she not only rode him more ferociously but moaned out to him to keep going.

Tails wished that he could have his hands free so that he could touch Rouge's luscious body. Just watching it bounce on top of him was enough to make his cock even harder if that was even possible. He wanted to touch her everywhere, her pretty face, her swaying tits, her bouncing ass, but he couldn't, and for reasons he couldn't understand, it only made Rouge even sexier.

"Oh god, oh fuck" cried Rouge "Tails, your fucking cock is incredible."

"No" growled Tails "It's not incredible Rouge. You are."

"Oh Tails" she moaned "Your too sweet for your own good sometimes, mmmm."

"Yeah well I aim to please" he grunted.

Rouge giggled, but noticed was staring up at her weirdly. It was a piercing stare, that she soon realised wasn't actually locked onto her, but more so her swaying boobs. She gave a soft giggle, her bondage kink was having the desired effect she wanted it to have on Tails. Giving out a teasing moan, Rouge's hands trailed up to her breasts and took hold of them. She threw her head back and moaned as she squeezed them, Tails's eyes widened as she watched Rouge play with herself while she rode him.

"Mmm, you wanna touch these Tails baby?" she moaned to him "I know you do."

Rouge grinned somewhat wickedly as Tails gave a soft whimper. She rode him faster while still aggressively groping herself to earn more cute whimpers from Tails, as well as make him thrust up into her with more eagerness. The two of them released several united moans as Rouge continued to aggressively ride the fox and feel herself up as she did so. The feeling of that thick piece of meat porking her just felt so good, sure it still wasn't the biggest one but it was definitely close to being the biggest, which was good enough for her.

Tails could feel Rouge's tight walls squeeze his cock, trying to milk out his orgasm. His dick was beginning to throb, it begged for release and Rouge could feel it through it's throbbing.

"Rouge" called out Tails "I'm about to cum."

"Cum Tails, cum" cried out Rouge, one of her hands beginning to rub her pussy "Cum right in here. Do it."

Tails growled out as Rouge's tight, slick inner walls became even more tight than before. And watching her rub her pussy and begging him to cum inside her was more than enough to push him right over the edge, he had to cum, he NEEDED to cum.

With a growling cry Tails sharply thrust his hips upwards into Rouge's, almost breaking the ropes that tied him down when his arms and legs jerked up slightly. Rouge cried out as she felt him thrust into her hard and came all over his length. She quickly went down and locked lips with Tails, kissing him deeply and silencing their screams of overwhelming pleasure. As their tongues mingled together, Rouge's lady cum cascaded all over Tails's throbbing length as it made several thick strands of fox cum shoot deep inside of her waiting cunt. They kept their lips locked together as their orgasm's slowly died down. They both calmed down and broke the kiss, panting. Rouge's body collapsed upon Tails's and Tails blushed slightly as her busty body pressed up against his.

"Mmm, you definatley live up to what the other girls said about you Tails" said Rouge "I'm beyond pleased and sexually satisfied, for now."

"Glad that you are" sighed Tails "That was more fun then I thought it would be."

"Didn't like the thought of being tied down while a woman fucked you senseless at first did you Tails" giggled Rouge.

She got no response from Tails, just several deep breasts as she felt his chest rise and fall.

"Tails?" she said to him.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. He had fallen back asleep. She gave a soft chuckle as she had burned out the fox and put him back to sleep.

"I think you wore him out Rouge" came a voice.

Rouge turned and saw that Fiona was walking in, a big smile on her face that mirrored Rouge's own smile. She walked up to the side of the bed and gave the sleeping fox a pat on the head.

"Looks like it" said Rouge "How long were you there by the way?"

"I came here just in time for the big finale" giggled Fiona "He wanted to touch you so badly. It was cute."

"I think your lucky Fiona" said Rouge "As much as I love Shadow, your husband can somehow pull off being both cute and handsome. Very few men can manage that, they usually only fall into one of those categories."

"Did you have fun with him?" asked Fiona.

"I may have to bend my rules with him" said Rouge "Both him and Shadow deserve special treatment from me. Maybe next time I'll let him move around more freely."

"He would love that" said Fiona, still petting the fox's head.

Rouge stood up, stretched and went to the nearby bathroom to go clean herself up and re-dress herself. When she returned dressed in her usual attire, Rouge went to untie Tails's arms and legs. She observed the rope as she untied the two tailed fox.

"Wow" she said "He actually nearly managed to make it snap."

"He's certainly stronger than he looks" giggled Fiona.

"That reminds me" said Rouge "Have you got the rope for that 'Special Day'?"

"Oh yes" said Fiona, giving Rouge a mischievous grin "It's just a precaution though right? We may not need to keep it on for the whole time."

"Oh certainly not" said Rouge, mirroring Fiona's cheeky grin "But who knows what will happen if we don't tie him down first."

"Of course" said Fiona, nodding.

"Well this was fun and all Fiona" said Rouge "But I best be going."

"You sure you don't wanna stay when he wakes up?" asked Fiona "We could tag team him."

"As fun as that sounds I can't" said Rouge "Besides we need to give him the chance to actually get out of bed."

"Whatever you say" shrugged Fiona "See ya round."

"You too" said Rouge, waving the vixen goodbye.

Tails woke up several hours later, feeling a bit sore. But the memories were still fresh in his mind. While he was sleeping his dreams of Fiona, Amy, Blaze, Cream and Vanilla had returned with a burning passion, and now Rouge was invading his dreams too.

"Finally awake I see" said a voice.

Tails stirred and rubbed his eyes, suddenly realising his hands and legs were free, and sore from having a rope tied onto them. He looked to his side and there was Fiona, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Ugh" he moaned, rubbing his sore arms "What time is it?"

"Midday" said Fiona bluntly "Rouge really wore you out huh?"

"Yeah" said Tails, suddenly becoming aware of the rumbling of his stomach "Oh crap, I haven't eaten dinner last night or anything this morning."

"Really?" said Fiona, eyes widening in a bit of doubt "Rouge told me she enjoyed how you ate her out and how much you enjoyed her vaginal juices."

"That doesn't count" Tails said, watching as Fiona laughed a bit "It's been too long since I've had an actual meal."

"Alright alright" giggled Fiona "Come on, let's get you some brunch before you pass out from lack of food."

Tails stood up from the bed, teetering slightly on his feet. Fiona helped him get steady, and once he was standing on his feet properly again he followed the vixen out of their room to go and eat some well deserved food.

"But once your finished with your food your taking a shower mister" said Fiona "You seriously reek of sex right now."

"Heheh yeah I guess I have kinda let myself go in the last couple of days" chuckled Tails.

"It's understandable as to why" said Fiona "But I really did mean it when I said a lot of these girls have wanted to give you a run for quite a while now."

"I could tell" chuckled Tails, as he sat down as he watched Fiona make him a BLT sandwich for brunch.


	7. Chapter 7

About a day after his mind blowing morning with Rouge, Tails has taken it easy since then. He had been quite tired and out of breath ever since that morning with Rouge. Mainly because he had moved on to having sex with her right after he had had sex with Vanilla and Cream all afternoon.

Thankfully he felt better now and was currently in the garden with Fiona, who was teasing him by wearing clothing that showed off some of her shapely body. The two of them had gotten into hobbies such as gardening that they would do together, they panted some beautiful crops that had grown into quite the beautiful flowers and plants.

"It's coming along nicely, don't you think?" said Tails.

"I think so" said Fiona, who was facing away from him and swaying her hips just to tease him.

"I'm glad you agree" said Tails, flustered by Fiona's teasing.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you something" said Fiona.

"Oh, do tell" said Tails

"Sally texted me a few days ago, saying that she wanted to have some tea with you at the castle" said Fiona.

Tails had a feeling he knew where this was going, after Vanilla had called Fiona to get him to fix a broken computer, he didn't believe Sally wanted him there for a nice cup of tea.

"May I assume that she doesn't actually want me there to have tea with her?" said Tails.

"No fooling you anymore eh?" giggled Fiona "Well who knows? Maybe she'll still surprise you with something."

"Well, we'll see" shrugged Tails "Does she want me over on a specific date, or are there any precautions I should take into account."

"Yes" said Fiona "Even though she's a grown woman, she's still the Princess of the land and her parents do not know about this whole 'Treatment'. Thankfully for her they go out to handle some business with other Kingdoms and leave her in charge."

"So she wants me to come over when her parents are out?" said Tails.

"She'd come to you but she's already gone over to a friends house to 'hang out' too many times and Max and Alicia are getting suspicious" said Fiona "So she's decided it's safer to have her friends come to her so her parents don't become suspicious."

"Right" said Tails "So when do the Royal couple leave for their business?"

"Sally tells me that they will be gone all day tomorrow" said Fiona "That's a perfect time to go over and have some fun with her."

"Alright" said Tails "I'll head over tomorrow, I'm glad that my employees at Prower Inc. have forced me to take the week off after they saw how tired I was yesterday."

"Did they really believe they were working yourself too hard at work?" giggled Fiona.

"Yeah, well I don't need to tell them the real reason for my exhaustion" said Tails "Wave's got me covered though. You know being my secretary and all."

"Speaking of taking a break" said Fiona "How's about we head inside for a nice refreshing drink?"

"Not a bad idea" said Tails, wiping some sweat off of his brow.

Tails followed Fiona back into the house, stopping at the front door to admire how beautiful their garden looked. Several beautiful flowers covered it, all in different colours, and several plant crops that looked like they belonged in a jungle or a rain forest. It truly was beautiful. He stopped admiring it when Fiona called out to him to get his head out of the clouds and come join her for a cool drink.

Tails walked inside and closed the door behind him, he then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as Fiona walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cups for both of them.

"What would you like sweetie?" she asked him.

"Just a lemonade please" said Tails "Seems compulsory on a day like this."

"I couldn't agree more" said Fiona.

Fiona walked over to the fridge and began searching for the plastic bottle which contained the tasty drink. As she searched she purposefully bent over, sticking her ass out, making sure it was pointing directly at Tails. Tails watched in awe as Fiona stuck her ass out in his direction, the fabric of the tight black pants she was wearing was stretching out and giving Tails a view of the red panties she was wearing.

When she felt like she teased him enough, she stood up straight and took the plastic bottle of lemonade out of the fridge and brought it to the counter and poured a generous amount of lemonade into both of their cups. She replaced the bottle back into the fridge and brought both cups of the delicious beverage back to Tails and handed him one. He took it while staring at Fiona.

"I see you like to give me a show" said Tails.

"Did you like it" Fiona giggled as she sipped her lemonade.

"I'd be lying if I said no" shrugged Tails, sipping his own lemonade.

"Maybe after we finish our refreshments, we can have something else to drink" said Fiona, brushing one of her hands over Tails's crotch.

"I guess I could go for something else in particular" said Tails, smiling slyly as he brushed one of his tails over Fiona's clothed crotch.

Fiona giggled and slurped down her drink, she then stood up walked over to the sink and placed her cup in there, she then walked backwards into the direction of their bedroom, swaying her hips side to side and using a 'come here' motion with her finger. Tails watched her walk away in a teasing manner and quickly chugged down his beverage and quickly followed the giggling vixen.

The next day Tails was making his way over to Castle Acorn, ready for what Sally was about to offer him in terms of 'The Treatment'. With Fiona's help, Tails knew when Max and Alicia had left the castle and when they would be back. They had left in the morning and would not be back until late in the night, that way him and Sally would be alone in the castle to do what they wanted. Of course there were a couple of Royal Guards and a couple of other residents within the castle walls, but they wouldn't dare bug the princess unless she asked for it.

As Tails drew closer to the magnificent castle, he noticed a familiar figure at the entrance of the castle. Drawing closer he could identify the figure of a female squirrel with red hair, wearing a blue vest. He smiled, it was Sally Acorn, the Princess soon to be Queen herself. She recognised him too as he drew closer and ran up to him and gave and hugged him in a loving embrace.

"Oof, hey Sally" he grunted as she hugged him.

"Oh Tails, it's been so long" said Sally "It's so great to see you again."

"Alright Sally" chuckled Tails "Trying to breath here."

"Sorry" said Sally, letting him go "You just have no idea how boring it is here. Mom and Dad are leaving more than usual to take care of some Councils and it gets really boring and lonely."

"Why don't you just go out?" shrugged Tails "Your the Princess no one can stop you from doing what you want when the King and Queen are not around."

"Don't ask me why I didn't think of that" said Sally.

The two of them laughed merrily as they walked inside of the castle walls. They continued to chat about their current lives as they walked through the castle. Their conversation carried them both to a room that Tails recognised as Sally's.

"Now Tails" said Sally "If Fiona has told you correctly, you came here to have some tea with me and catch up with each other."

"Hold up Sally" Tails chuckled "Your not fooling me."

"Me, fooling you?" said Sally, though she was grinning so Tails decided to play along.

"Come on Sal, I know your part of this little 'Treatment' that you and several other girls are giving me" said Tails "I'll admit I didn't know at first, but I'm sensing a pattern here. Vanilla has already called me to fix her computer, when in reality her and Cream just wanted to have sex with me, I'm not falling for this 'Let's have some tea and catch up with each other' thing."

Sally just sat there and stared at Tails first, but then she was reduced to a couple of cute giggling fits.

"Well, you'd catch on eventually" she said "Yes Tails, we both know the real reason as to why your here. But the real question is, are you going to deliver, or back down."

As Sally spoke she laid back on her bed and slithered one of her hands down towards her clothed crotch and began to rub it sensually, giving soft teasing moans as she felt herself up. Tails watched her with a sudden look of lustful hunger as she moved.

"Well?" she said "You wanna fuck me right here and right now? No one will bother us for so long after all."

All Tails did was smirk and walk over to her. She smirked back as he climbed on the bed with her and climbed over her body so that he was directly on above her. She giggled in protest as he leaned in close to her ear to whisper into it.

"Such a naughty Princess you are Sally" he growled into her ear lustfully.

Sally shivered at Tails's words as he leaned in and gave the tip of her ear a gentle but dominate lick. She then sighed in pleasure as she felt him close his teeth around the top of her twitching ear, nipping it carefully and giving it a gentle tug by slowly pulling his head back. Sally gave a soft lustful cry as Tails teasingly pleasured her by doing so little.

"Mmm" she moaned "Fiona told me you've become more bold as of late."

"Really now?" said Tails, he placed his hands on the sides of her body and began rubbing them up and down "What else did she tell you?"

"She told me just how big you are" Sally said, sighing happily at his hands feeling her body "How you can be so rough yet so caring, and how your not afraid to be both top and bottom."

"So she's told you a lot eh?" said Tails, still rubbing her sides.

"But I wanna see if it's all true" said Sally "I wanna see if your as big as she says you are, how your rough and gentle at the same time."

"Well we won't get another opportunity like this for a while I assume" said Tails "So I say we take it now while we still can."

"Yes" said Sally "Let's."

The two of them mirrored each others seductive grins and Tails leaned in and kissed Sally, she returned it the second their lips connected together. They kissed each other softly at first, but Tails felt Sally's tongue begin to prod at his lips, asking for entrance. He grinned as he granted entrance to her, and she slid her tongue into his mouth, letting their tongues wrestle together as they both ran each others hands all over each others bodies.

The continued to kiss and feel each other up. As they continued, Sally began to feel something big and warm from Tails press up against her. It was no doubt the fox's hard erection, and it really did feel as big as Fiona said it to be. She started to kiss him more eagerly at the thought of having such an enormous throbbing monster buried deep into her vagina. They broke the kiss to breath, a long strand of saliva connected 

"Mmm, your quite the kisser Tails" giggled Sally.

"Your pretty good at it yourself Princess" said Tails.

"Thank you Tails" said Sally "And enough of the formalities. You know me Tails, you've called me nothing but my actual name for all of your life."

"Thought it'd be a bit kinky" shrugged Tails.

"Oh, your that naughty are you?" cooed Sally "Well if you insist to keep calling me that, I won't stop you."

"Thanks Princess" said Tails, earning another giggle out of Sally.

"Now then" she said "Could you be a dear and take my clothes off for me?"

Tails smiled and gave Sally a kiss on the lips, he then grabbed her blue vest and unbuttoned it. He pulled it off of her form, revealing her nicely sized breasts captured in her baby blue coloured bra. Sally gave her chest a little shake to entice Tails more, this tempted him to just grab Sally's melons and have his way with them, but he held it off, there would be plenty of time for that later.

He moved down to her blue jeans and tugged them down her slender legs, revealing the squirrels panties which matched the colour of her bra. Tails tossed away her jeans and admired her form.

"I take it you like what you see?" said Sally.

"I do" said Tails nodding.

"Well... what are you waiting for" said Sally, pushing out her chest and spreading her legs "Have fun with it, touch it, do whatever you want to it baby."

Tails smiled and kicked off his shoes and socks, he then removed his gloves. Once the garments were removed, Tails brought her hands to her bra, he trailed his hands behind her back, making her moan softly and grabbed the back of her bra. He struggled a little bit with the bra strap and after a bit of fiddling with it he managed to un-clasp it and make it pop off her body.

Tails then motioned for Sally to lift her legs into the air. She giggled cutely and obeyed the fox, lifting her legs into the air. Tails then took hold of her panties and began to slide them off of her legs. As he moved the fabric off his crotch, he was shown the squirrels soaking pussy, which was practically begging to be fucked by him. Peeling the panties off of her legs, Tails sat back down on the bed and lifted Sally into his lap. Sally gasped and giggled as he showed off his surprising strength he pressed her back into his chest making her sit on his lap facing away from him. He then brought his hands to her tits and took them in his hands, Sally gasped and groaned as the fox began to squeeze and massage her firm, sensitive breasts.

"Oooh yeah that's it" moaned Sally, beginning to grind her ass into his crotch as she felt him massage her breasts.

The two of them moaned and groaned in pleasure as they both pleased each other. Tails squeezed and massaged Sally's big breasts in his hands, rubbing them and flicking her nipples with his fingers, and Sally returned the lovely pleasure by grinding against his crotch, pushing and grinding her sexy ass against his hard prick making it even harder and bigger than it already was if that was even possible. As she ground herself against him, Sally moved her head onto his shoulder so that she could look him in the eyes as they pleased each other.

"Your hands feel so good on my tits" she moaned "So rough and strong. Mmm, I can feel how hard you are underneath me cutie. Do you want me to go down there and pleasure your hard cock? For me to suck and slurp on it like a slut?"

"Ooh please Princess" moaned Tails "That would be graceful of you."

Sally giggled and gently forced Tails's hands off of her breasts and she lifted herself out of his lap. She crawled forwards a little bit, swaying her ass from left to right as she did so. She turned around and faced him, or more so, she face his hard cock. Licking her lips lustfully, Sally leaned in close and gave it a slow teasing lick, earning pleased moan out of the fox. As she licked it from base to tip, she stared up at the fox seductively, reaching the tip she slowly enveloped it into her warm mouth. Tails gasped as he felt the tip of his cock enter her warm, wet caverns and felt her tongue run itself over more of his cock.

"Jesus" he cried out "Your so good at this."

Sally slowly lowered herself down Tails's throbbing hard cock, making sure to take all that she could into her mouth. When she felt it touch the back of her throat Tails gave a small moan as he felt it too. She kept herself pinned down on the cock and focused on running her tongue all over the long, thick pole and drooling all over it to lube it up. She could also taste the sweet pre that was slowly dripping onto her tongue and down her mouth. 'So sweet' she thought as she continued to lick up the delicious pre.

After keeping that cock deep in her mouth for long enough, she slowly brought herself back up and began to thrust her head up and down quickly, earning more hot, sexy moans out of Tails as he felt her tight throat walls massage his big, fat cock. He placed his hands on Sally's head, guiding her up and down and running his fingers through her hair. Sally returned the hand treatment by bringing her fingers to his balls and taking them in his palms, she began to fondle the orbs in between her fingers causing him to let out louder moans.

"Oh god" he cried "I'm about to cum."

Sally quickly sped up her actions, eager to get the fox to cum and taste more of his sweet essence. She grabbed his thighs and pinned them down to the bed to stop him from thrusting up into her mouth and forced her head down to take the entirety of the fox's dick. They both felt it hit the back of her throat and somehow go even further back and Tails let out a loud pleasurable cry as he released his first orgasm of the day deep into Sally's waiting mouth. He tried to buck his hips but couldn't fully do it thanks to Sally keeping them pinned down. Sally closed her eyes and focused on gulping down the fox's thick cum, tasting it's sweet taste. She was taken aback by how much there was, but in a good way. There was so much cum that she actually failed to keep it all in her mouth and she was forced to let some dribble out of the corners of her mouth.

"G...God that felt really good" sighed Tails.

"That was so much cum" said Sally, almost in amazement, she reached down and fondled his balls again "Do these things over-produce or something?"

Tails chuckled and instead of responding he grabbed Sally by the hips and pulled her back into his lap. Sally giggled and moaned as she was sat in the fox's lap, positioned in a spot where his long cock was pressing up to her ass cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him deeply again. She felt Tails's arms wrap around her body in return at first, but they immediately trailed down to the squirrels, nicely shaped ass.

"Ooh naughty" she giggled, breaking the kiss.

"Hey what's wrong with me wanting to give the Princess a little massage?" chuckled Tails.

"Absolutely nothing" moaned Sally "Especially when your hands are kneading it so roughly.

Tails gave another chuckled and brought Sally back into their hot kiss, their tongues mingling together once again as he groped her ass. Sally moaned sweetly into his mouth, and began to rotate her hips up and down, feeling Tails pull and squeeze her ass roughly, as well as feeling his big, warm cock rub up and down against the centre of her ass.

"Mmm, that really does feel like a big one" cooed Sally, breaking the kiss "And your one hell of a good kisser Tails."

"Thanks" said Tails.

"On top of all of that, your cum tastes sweet, you give one hell of a good massage and your super cute and handsome" said Sally.

"Woah Princess, slow down" chuckled Tails.

"It's all true" giggled Sally.

Before she could say anything else, Tails brought her back in for another hot kiss and gave her ass a good spank. Sally gave a sweet squeak into the kiss as she felt Tails force her into submission through the kiss. After a good couple of minutes of kissing, Tails broke it and stared deeply into the squirrel's eyes.

"So you ready to have some real fun?" growled Tails.

Sally's eyes lit up in excitement and she forced Tails back onto his back, pinning his arms down and giving him several kisses upon the face. Tails chuckled at this wild side of Sally. It was a nice change from the slightly stern Sally he had known for the longest time.

"Am I?" she said "Better be ready for me Tails. Because I'm so going to rock your world."

'I don't deny it' thought Tails 'But I think I'll rock yours even harder.'

Sally grabbed the fox's throbbing erection and positioned it right below her dripping pussy, her inner walls twitching with anticipation. Tails grabbed hold of her hips and slowly began to lower her until his head was right at her entrance.

"Eager are we big boy?" giggled Sally.

"You have no idea" chucked Tails.

"Really now?" said Sally "In that case, I won't make you wait any longer."

Sally sat down quickly in Tails's lap, taking the full cock inside of her in one hard thrust. She groaned out to high heaven as she felt the thick piece of meat invade her pussy, stretching out her lips and inner walls. Tails moaned too at the feeling of Sally's warm, tight walls squeezing around his full shaft. Not even waiting to get used to his size, Sally began to ride Tails. She started off slow, but slowly got faster with each passing moment, moaning and groaning in pleasure at the large member penetrating her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed, each 'yes' getting louder and louder.

Tails found it extremely easy to move inside of Sally thanks to how her wet juices were leaking all around his cock. Clearly Sally was far more sensitive than all the other girls because her parents really sheltered her life. She wasn't inexperienced compared to them by any stretch of the imagination but, her parents protectiveness had really affected her from getting as much action as the other girls, except for one, who had the same issue as Sally since she was with Sally at all times, but luckily with Max and Alicia out for the day, both of them had plenty of time to spend with Tails. However, she had obeyed Sally's orders and held herself back until Sally said she could come out. But at the moment it was killing her to watch the two of them go at it.

"Tails, oh TAILS" cried Sally.

"So... tight" growled Tails, thrusting his hips up into Sally while she slammed her hips down.

The two of them timed their thrusts together, creating several loud smacking sounds that filled the room. Tails kept his hands firmly on Sally's hips, squeezing them sensually to earn more sexy sounds out of Sally. Sally's own hands went to her breasts, as she rode him she groped and squeezed her fleshy mounds, palming her erect nipples and rubbing them in circles. Her excitement was causing her tight inner walls to squeeze down firmly on his cock, trying to milk out his orgasm.

"Ah god" he cried out.

"Mmm, are you close?" Sally moaned "Do you wanna cum inside my Princess cunt? Hmm? Do it you stud, DO IT."

"AH FUCK" cried Tails, clenching Sally's hips and slamming his own up into hers.

"HOLY SHIT" screamed Sally.

The two of them came hard all over each other. Tails's warm thick fox cum shot deep into Sally's cunt, filling her and making her moan even louder, this was also caused by Sally's vicious stream of juices gushing out of her pussy, all over Tails's cock and even covering both of their crotches. Sally's eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head behind her shoulders and moaned out loud, meanwhile Tails continued to grip at Sally's hips hard as he felt her cum all over his cock and the satisfying feeling of cumming deep into her pussy.

"Well" panted Sally, as the two of them calmed down from their intense sex "It looks like what I heard is true. Well most of what I heard is true."

"Half?" said Tails, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you were kinda rough" said Sally, grinning at she had a feeling her words were going to trigger something within Tails "Caring? I knew that before us girls even considered this 'Treatment'. You seem just fine being bottom, but I don't see you being top. Shame."

Sally suddenly gasped on the outside as she was suddenly forced onto her back, but on the inside, she was grinning mischievously as she caused Tails to unleash his full wild side on her. She looked up into Tails's eyes, a sexy glare was on his face and he was grinning in a menacing predatory way.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words Princess" he growled into her ear.

"Oooh, please" moaned Sally, shuddering at his words "Stick that cock back in me and fuck me as hard as you can."

"With pleasure, literally" said Tails.

Tails grabbed Sally's arms and moved them to be above her head, and then he held them both down with one hand by her wrists. With his other hand he guided his cock toward the Princess's dripping cunt, eager to take his dick again, twitching in anticipation. Tails teasingly rubbed the head of his cock up and down Sally's glistening folds, dripping with their mixed cum.

"Tails pleeeeaaase" moaned Sally "Please put it in."

Tails grinned and decided to give Sally what she wanted. He forced his cock deep into Sally, hitting the very end of her tunnel on the very first thrust and making her jolt at the feeling. He released her hands so that he could use both hands to move her hips along with his. Sally began to pant like dog as the studly fox above her began to fuck her hard.

Tails gave her hips a good squeeze and began to thrust into Sally harder. Pulling out of her until the head was the only thing trapped inside of her, and slamming himself back inside her, making Sally jolt forward with every thrust.

"Oh god" she moaned, feeling the fox get rougher.

She reached her hands up to play with her breasts again while he fucked her. But her fingers had barely touched her tits before they were slapped away by Tails. Looking up at him in surprise, Sally watched as he released her hips and brought his hands up to her swaying breasts, she cried out and arched her chest into his hands as they wrapped around her tits and gave them a good squeeze.

"Aren't these lovely things you have here Princess?" chuckled Tails.

"N...Now I see why Fiona says your so rough and brave" moaned Sally, arching up into him even more.

Sally could call this a perfect heaven. Having an amazing stud fuck her hard with his big, fat cock and treat her like she was not royalty at all. She honestly preferred to live life like the rest of her friends and not in line to become Queen. Royalty just didn't suit her, but that's life, and at least she had sneakiness on her side so that she can still be with her non-royal friends. She reached up and clutched Tails's back begging him to go faster, which he was all too happy to do.

"Fuck, oh FUCK" she screamed "Tails, keep going. I'm sooooooo close."

"I know" said Tails, feeling Sally's tight inner walls squeezing his shaft firmly "I am too."

"Please" she moaned "Cum with me, take us back to that amazing orgasmic feeling we've only felt once."

"So far" grunted Tails, giving Sally a wink.

Sally gave him a sexy smile as she knew what he meant. One of the many amazing things about this 'Treatment' was that she could have all the fun she wanted with Tails whenever she wanted as long as he wasn't occupied with another girl. And of course, if her parents weren't on her case.

The two of them began to thrust up against each other more, wanting to bring each other to their intense orgasm. Before Sally could release an intense orgasmic scream, Tails silenced her by quickly locking their lips together and kissing her hard. She kissed back and tangled her tongue with his, wrestling contently. With one final thrust, Tails came deep into the squirrel Princess and she gave a muffled scream into his mouth and her juices spilled all over his cock, while his cum flooded her pussy. Tails continued to hump Sally's pussy until he drew the last couple of drops of his current orgasm into her. He broke the kiss, sweating and out of breath, Sally was panting for air too. Tails collapsed against her body, but despite his current position, Tails felt like he could still go another couple rounds.

"Hey, Sally?" said Tails.

"Awww, now I miss that little kink of yours" pouted Sally.

"Sorry" said Tails "Hey 'Princess', I was wondering if we could maybe go a couple more rounds?"

"Mmm, can't get enough pussy Tails?" Sally giggled teasingly.

"No... come on Sally" said Tails "You know..."

"I know, I know" giggled Sally "I wouldn't mind but I kind of want to tag out for a couple of minutes."

"That's okay" shrugged Tails.

"You know, if you want to have more fun NOW, I think I can help you with that" said Sally, grinning broadly.

"Huh?" said Tails.

"Well, why not?" asked Sally "I need a quick few minutes to rest, but you seem to want to do more. And I have a solution to that problem."

"How so?" asked Tails.

"Oh let me show you" said Sally "Nicole, could you please show yourself?"

"Already ahead of you Sally" said a voice behind them.

Tails turned his head and standing right in front of the bed was a familiar beautiful female lynx standing in front of them. She wore a eager seductive smile on her face, but nothing else. And given her sudden appearance out of nowhere, Tails could not mistake it, it was indeed the solid AI Nicole the Holo-Lynx.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nicole" said Tails, staring in amazement at the Holo-Lynx who had just shimmered into view, already completely naked.

"Hello Nicole" said Sally, smiling sweetly at her "I've gotten us another boy to have some fun with, and I would be very grateful if you offered your assistance to help me please him."

"Assistance granted" said Nicole, flashing a seductive smile at Tails.

"Good" giggled Sally "This one can be quite rough when he's riled up, and I know that's how you like it."

"I have come to the conclusion that every single one of us girls has enjoyed it when our partners go rough" said Nicole.

"Wait hold on" said Tails "Nicole's part of this too?"

"Of course she is Tails" said Sally "You don't have a problem with it do you?"

"Of course I don't" said Tails "I just want to know how someone like Nicole can be part of something like this."

"Well I'd be happy to explain Tails" said Sally "Could you... uh, get off me first though?"

"Huh?" said Tails, suddenly realising that his length was still buried balls deep inside of Sally's pussy "OH, right, got it."

Tails slowly pulled out of Sally, creating a loud slick noise as he did and the two of them sat up straight while Nicole moved over to the bed and sat down right next to them.

"You see Tails, Nicole's always wanted to live her life in a very similar fashion to how we live ours" said Sally.

"Of course, I knew that" said Tails, nodding.

"It took a lot of effort and time" said Sally "But I was finally able to program her solid Mobian form into something far more special. A body made of liquid metal that she can manipulate to be whatever she wants her form to be."

"Interesting" said Tails, rubbing Nicole's arm "I still find it amazing that we can't tell the difference between her and an average Mobian just by looking at her and touching her."

Sally giggled, even as an adult Tails still seemed to get super excited and interested over anything science and physics related. It was always cute to watch him gush over things like this.

"When she asked me what I've been doing when me and the other girls gave our first man 'The Treatment' I told her about how we were being involved with several men" said Sally "It was like explaining the birds and the bees to a child."

"Couldn't she have just looked up sex herself through the Internet?" asked Tails "She is linked to it after all."

"She did, but I still had to explain to her why it felt so good and why it was so fun" said Sally.

Tails nodded as he listened to Sally explain how she brought Nicole into this whole 'Treatment'. All the while he could feel Nicole seductively rubbing her hands up and down his body and nuzzling her head into his neck, giving it the occasional kiss.

"If she was so naive to it at first how come she seems so into it now?" asked Tails, indicating to what Nicole was currently doing.

"Well she said she wanted to experience what it was like" said Sally "So I ended up installing a special program into her that would allow her to have the same knowledge as me when it came to sex."

"It worked very well, don't you think Tails?" Nicole whispered into his ear sensually.

"I think you did a good job" said Tails, shuddering in pleasure at Nicole's movements.

"I'm glad that you think so" said Sally "Personally, I think that it worked a little too well. The night I installed it she begged for me to have sex with her, and I ended up having to satisfy her several times that night. I ended up having to re-write the program, which did settle her down but I do have to remotely control her sexual activity. Otherwise she will get out of hand and not let her current partner leave. So my apologies Tails, but you may not be leaving for while."

"It's okay" Tails said "It's not the first time I've spent almost a whole day with two hot girls having to sexually satisfy both of them."

"Yes" giggled Sally "Vanilla and Cream told me how they kept you in their house all afternoon, I figured I'd do the same with Nicole."

"As much as I like a good conversation, can we please have some fun with him now Sally?" said Nicole, giving Sally eyes reminiscent of a cute puppy.

"Alright Nicole, knock yourself out" giggled Sally "Sorry about her Tails, but the program I installed in her just makes her a little too forward."

"No really?" said Tails sarcastically as Nicole pushed him onto his back.

"Mmm, are you ready Tails?" she said in a sexual tone.

"Sure" said Tails, smiling up at her.

Nicole grinned down at him in return and happily closed the distance between them and kissed the fox deeply, and he kissed her back. Nicole placed her hands on the fox's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her body tightly. All Tails had to say was that the liquid metal Nicole's body was currently made of was probably one of the most remarkable bits of technology he had ever come across. When he kissed her, it felt no different from kissing a regular girl, and when he felt her fur and skin, it felt completely real. He honestly felt bad for thinking of Nicole in this sort of way because even though she was an A.I, Tails knew she had grown to have her own personality and feelings too. Yet, he found he couldn't help himself, if there was one thing that got him super excited aside from all the sex he had been having lately, it was the wonders of technology. Nicole broke the kiss and the biological fox and the artificial lynx stared deep into each others eyes. Even though the sex Tails was about to have was technically fake, he still knew Nicole had feelings and this would feel equally as amazing as regular sex.

"Nicole" said Tails "I'm ready."

"Good" she said, looking at him with lidded, yet excited eyes "Then let's not beat around the bush and get straight to the fun stuff."

"Whatever you say" said Tails, taking hold of Nicole's hips and guiding her to his length.

Nicole grinned as he positioned her above his cock. Grinning down at him, Nicole slammed her hips against his and enveloped his cock into her tight folds before he had even given her the 'okay' signal.

"Oooh god" Tails moaned in pleasure as Nicole did not even waste time in bouncing on him.

Tails gripped the Holo-lynx's plump ass as she rode him, feeling her moist tight folds squeeze his cock tightly. Nicole's pussy was unlike any other he had ventured in so far. Since she could manipulate her entire liquid-metal body, she could actually squeeze his cock tighter by command and even tickle the head by manipulating some of her body.

"God, it's like a massage" Tails cried out, earning a giggle out of Nicole.

"So do you like having sex with someone who can manipulate her body?" she asked him.

"It's a teensie bit weird" said Tails "But I honestly love it."

"Well your going to love what I have in store for you" she said, as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's just finish this round first" said Tails, giving Nicole's ass a good, hard spank, drawing a happy squeak out of the lynx.

As he slapped her ass, the lynx began to ride Tails harder, feeling the powerful, thick meat pole thrust in and out of her. She let out several loud excited moans as she was filled with mind blowing pleasure that was unrivalled to anything else she has ever felt. Nicole was quite unique amongst many A.I's, especially given she has her own personality and feelings. Since she had these things that other A.I's lacked she wanted to experience everything that Sally loved doing. When she first heard of sex, she was confused and spent a ton of time by herself searching the deepest, naughtiest parts of the internet, and seeing the enjoyment of it, she wanted to experience it herself. Talking to Sally about this, Sally offered Nicole to join her and the other girls at giving all of the boys they knew their special 'Treatment'. So far, Nicole had not had a single bad experience with it, and this trend had continued when having sex with Tails.

Speaking of Sally, she was currently extremely turned on watching the two of them fuck like wild bunnies. Watching them had re-energised her and made her want to join in, but she had Tails all to herself earlier, it was time Nicole had a turn.

"Nicole" cried Tails "I'm close."

"I know" moaned the lynx "I can feel that."

Nicole could feel Tails's cock throbbing hard, begging to release. She wanted him to cum, this was one of her favourite parts of sex. It just felt so satisfying to feel the warm liquid gush inside of her.

"I can feel your close" said Nicole "So... Woah."

She was suddenly cut off as Tails wrapped his hands around her lower back and pulled her forward. Her breasts landed in his face, and she suddenly moaned as one of them was enveloped by something warm and wet. Tails had taken the sizeable lump of flesh into his mouth and had began to suck, lick and bite it passionately, making Nicole moan, squirm and push his chest into his face even more as she eagerly bounced on him, wanting to make them both cum.

"MMMMM" cried a muffled Tails, cumming deep into Nicole.

"Oh GOOOOOD" cried Nicole as she too came.

Tails wasn't too sure how and A.I were to cum, even if she could mimic her entire liquid-metal body. But he'd rather not question it, since this was logic that made even his own big brain hurt. Tails held on to the shivering lynx as her juices cascaded on his cock and Nicole sighed with pleasure as she felt the fox's warm, thick cum shoot deep inside of her.

Lifting herself off of his cock and pulling her breasts out of his face, Nicole watched as their mixed fluids pooled out of her onto Tails's crotch and then she brought Tails back into another, loving passionate kiss. The two of them closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. Tails hands stroked up and down her back as his tongue wrestled with Nicole's, though he could feel her body shifting above him. But he gave it not thought as he continued to kiss her. He soon broke it to look up into her eyes... only to find himself staring into Fiona Fox's eyes.

His eyes suddenly burst from his head as he saw that Nicole was no longer on top of him, it was Fiona. Out of shock, Tails pushed her off of him and backed up crying out in surprise. Fiona and Sally suddenly started to laugh at his reaction, this is where Tails realised Fiona sounded different. He knew her quite well, and her laugh didn't sound quite right.

"Nicole?" he said, staring at the red fox in amazement.

"Yes it's me Tails" she giggled in Fiona's voice.

"Like I said Tails" said Sally, stroking his shoulders "Nicole can manipulate her liquid-metal body. This means she can take up the form of pretty much whatever she wants, like your girlfriend."

"W...Wow" said Tails, staring at Fiona "She looks exactly like her. It seems like the only thing she couldn't copy was her personality."

"Of course" said Sally "So, are you going to continue playing with us or what?"

"We'd really like to keep having fun with you Tails" Nicole said, her new fox tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

This was easily the most bizarre sex Tails had so far, but he didn't care, it was still just as amazing and mind blowing as ever, in more ways than one. He turned around and kissed Sally deeply, quickly broke it and gave Nicole one it return, caressing her new body. His mind already began to run wild with what he could get the A.I to turn into, and he was liking what his mind came up with.

Laying back down on his back, Tails motioned for Nicole to re-mount him. The fake fox grinned at him and straddled him and slowly slid herself back down onto his cock. She moaned as it entered her, and so did Tails. Nicole really did mimic everything about Fiona's body, as he found the fake Fiona's pussy just as tight as the real Fiona's.

Tails then motioned for Sally to approach them, she did as the fox asked and slowly straddled his face. Her dripping pussy was positioned right in front of his face. Grabbing hold of Sally's thighs to keep her steady, Tails thrust his hips up into 'Niona's' pussy and she moaned in response and began to bounce on his hard dick again. While he moaned at the feeling of Niona's tight walls squeezing and massaging his cock while she bounced on him, he gripped Sally's thighs tightly and forced his tongue deep into the Princess's dripping cunt. Sally cried out and squeezed her legs around his head as she felt his warm digit enter her.

"Oh god" she cried "Mmm, oh Tails. How did you become a... OH a GOD... at having sex."

Instead of responding, Tails just gave a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to delve his tongue deep inside of Sally's nether regions and thrust his hips in time to Niona's bouncing. The A.I fox bounced eagerly, squeezing his cock with her tight vaginal walls and holding on to Sally's shoulders for balance. Sally leaned in close to the A.I and kissed her deeply, Niona kissed back while continuing to ride Tails's big, long pole.

"Such an amazing dick" Niona moaned as she broke the kiss with Sally, and then dove back into it, this time being the one to initiate it.

Despite his vision being obscured by Sally's pussy, the sounds that entered his ears were turning Tails on so much. He could hear Niona and Sally kissing deeply and moaning into each others mouth's as he pleasured both of them. He could also feel Ziona's long, fluffy fox tail slither down and wrap itself tightly around one of his own that was laying to the side and wagging in excitement.

Sally gasped as Tails suddenly ventured his tongue deeper into her soaking cunt, licking up her juices, touching her twitching walls and making her let out several cry's of ecstasy. Niona, on the other hand, was moaning louder due to the fact that he had wrapped his unoccupied tail around her waist and managed to use it to get her to move faster. She could feel the amazing, thick erection porking her hard and fast.

"I'm about to cum" cried Sally, humping Tails's face wildly.

"Me too" cried Niona, fondling her own breasts eagerly.

Tails jut gave a muffled scream into Sally's crotch as he released her legs and and grabbed Niona's instead, slamming her down onto his crotch and cumming into her. The A.I fox screamed as she was filled with the twin-tailed fox's release and shivered again as her own juices splashed onto his cock. Sally quivered on top of Tails as she released her juices all over his face, feeling his tongue still licking at her insides as he licked up her juices. As Niona climbed off of Tails, Sally tried to get her breath back. But it was a little hard to do when Tails was still licking all over her insides.

"Tails" she gasped out, forcing herself out of his grip "That's enough."

"Sorry" said Tails, grinning up at her.

"It's fine" she giggled "But you can't just eat my pussy the entire time, I want to have another ride on your cock too you know."

"I can't help myself" chuckled Tails "It's so tasty."

"If you like it so much then hows about I take over and Sally can ride you" came Sally's voice from behind them.

Tails looked behind Sally to find... Sally. But he didn't freak out this time, he knew it was Nicole, she was now interpreting Sally. Everything about the cyber squirrel was perfectly mimicked and looked exactly like the one that Tails was right in front of.

"But Nicole" said Tails "Won't it taste different since your not actually Sally?"

"I guess" shrugged 'Nally' "But Sally just looked like she was having as much fun as I was when you ate her pussy, and I wanted a turn."

"Alright" shrugged Tails, laying back down on his back. He watched as Nally straddled him and Sally prepared herself to ride him again. Tails wasted no time, before Sally fully sat down on his cock, he thrust it deep into her pussy making her scream in blaring pleasure. He also dove his tongue deep into Nally's waiting pussy and began to lick at her twitching insides.

"Oh my god" she cried out "Sally's right... you ARE a God at this."

"OH FUCK" screamed Sally, feeling the familiar piece of meat slamming deep into her body.

Tails grinned and began to pleasure the two Sally's. He dove his tongue deep into the A.I's cunt and thrust his hips upwards into the Princess's eager pussy, who continued to thrust her own down for maximum penetration. The two squirrels were moaning at the top of their lungs, egging Tails on. Their moans filled him with determination and he doubled his efforts, sending the two of them into violent fits of uncontrollable pleasure.

Sally threw her head back and began to massage her breasts as she moaned into the sky. She squeezed them and moved them in a circular direction and pinched her nipples, drawing more happy sounds out of her. Nally was grinding her hips into Tails's face, forcing his tongue deeper inside of her. She was loving how deep it was going inside of her and licking all the right spots to drive her crazy.

Even after becoming more accustomed to sex, Tails would not have expected to ever fuck TWO Sally's at the same time, but he was loving it. The only slight inconvenience was that neither of them were focusing on keeping their own balance, so he had to constantly move his hands from Sally's hips to Nally's thighs, but remembering how he held Sally in place before and got an idea. Tails moved his namesakes toward Sally's hips and began to use them as an extra pair of hands to bounce her up and down. Sally moaned and snuggled into the warm fluffy Tails as she bounced with them. Tails kept his actual hands on Nally's thighs and kept her steady as he ventured his tongue deep into her fake nether regions, which were still amazing to explore.

"Oh gosh. Oh fuck. So GOOD" Sally cried out.

"Mmm, she's close Tails" said Nally "Give her a nice big load, like you gave me.

Tails gave a growl and began to thrust his hips hard and fast, feeling Sally's squeezing walls try to milk his orgasm out of him. His arms and Tails clutched the two women and he thrust his tongue and hips upwards deep into both of them, earning loud moans of ecstasy from the two. His cum rocketed deep into Sally's waiting cunt, and the two squirrel's juices splashed onto his crotch and face.

After the three of them finished releasing their orgasms, Sally and Nally climbed off of Tails. Nally calmed down from her orgasmic ecstasy, but Sally quickly began to wildly kiss Tails's face all over, she kissed his lips, nose, neck, forehead, eyelids and ears.

"Oh god, oh my gosh" cried Sally, kissing Tails eagerly "I want that cock again, I want it deep in my pussy and in my ass."

"Jeez Sally, calm down" said Tails "I'll get to it, but can't so both at the same."

"Who says you can't?" came the sound of his OWN voice.

Even though he knew it was Nicole, nothing could prepare Tails for turning around and facing HIMSELF. A seductive expression on his face, his two tails waving behind him excitedly, and a cock, just as big as his own, fully erect and ready to play.

"I should've known" said Tails after he recovered from the shock of seeing an exact duplicate of himself sitting right behind him.

"So" said 'Nails' "You gonna share?"

"Sure thing" said Tails, pushing Sally off of him "You can have her cunt, I've yet to try out her ass."

"Thank you" said his clone, giving him a wink.

The two two-tailed fox's positioned Sally on her knees and positioned themselves to the front and back. Tails grabbed hold of the squirrel's ass cheeks and spread them apart, exposing her bright, pink ass hole, puckering to be taken, and Nails was already slowly pushing his cock deep into Sally's pussy. Tails slowly followed by wrapping his arms around Sally's neck and slowly inserting himself deep into Sally's back entrance.

"HOLY SHIT" she screamed as two massive cocks were forced into her pussy and ass "SOOOO GOOD!"

Both Tails's gave the Princess mischievous fox-like grins. Both of their arms were wrapped around her body and their cocks were sheathed deep inside of her. She looked from one to another, begging them to start. They both gave her a deep kiss on the lips each and prepared to start fucking the sexy girl.

The two fox's looked at each other with the same look, and nodded. The two of them slowly began to pull out of Sally, and with perfect timing, slammed themselves deep into Sally at the same time, causing her to throw her head back into Tails's shoulders.

Sally was now nothing but the two fox's plaything, she let the two of them control her movements. The two of them pummelling her pussy as hard and fast as the could, and planting several loving kisses across her neck.

"YES. FUCK YES" she screamed "FASTER!"

Tails and Nails grinned at her with the foxiest grin they could muster and began to rail her faster. The two of them perfectly timed their thrust, making Sally feel like two battering rams were slamming against each other inside of her. They were both hitting all the right spots. Tails massaged her shoulders and Nails caressed her breasts. Every time Tails thrust into her ass, he slammed his hips against it and caused the flesh to jiggle violently. Every time Nails thrust into her pussy it caused her breasts to bounce in his hands.

"Damn Sal" growled Tails "Your so tight back here."

"Same here" grunted Nails.

The two fox's were groaning at the amazing feeling of Sally's tight inner walls squeezing both of their cocks, wanting both of them to cum inside of her. Knowing they were close and likely not going to be able to hold off their orgasms for much longer, Tails and Nails began to fuck Sally harder and faster, bringing her ever so closer to her own orgasm.

"YES. FUCK. SHIT. I'M CUMMING!" screamed Sally.

Her juices swept out of her pussy and covered Nails's cock, making both her pussy and her ass even tighter than ever. This caused both of them to release loud moans as they were pushed over the edge. Tails slammed his cock deep into Sally's pussy, cumming hard inside of her and making the squirrel jolt forward, but she immediately jolted back when Nails thrust into her pussy and came hard inside of her too. Sally threw her head back onto Tails's shoulder and cried out in happy pleasure as she felt hot, creamy cum fill both her ass and her pussy.

The two fox's soon finished with the Princess and pulled out of her. When they extracted their dicks, Sally swayed on her knees for a bit and collapsed onto her back, her face contorted into one of unbelievable ecstasy.

"Oh my goodness" sighed Sally, as she basked in the afterglow of the amazing pleasure.

"I think we wore her out" said Nails.

"Yeah" said Tails, looking at the mess they had made of Sally "How about you?"

Nails gave Tails a seductive grin and began to close in on Tails. Tails was slightly uncomfortable about watching himself act this way toward himself, his clone placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned in close.

"Not yet" he said, leaning in to kiss him "I think one more round would tire me out."

"Oh my god, stop" said Tails, pushing Nails away "S...Sorry Nicole, I didn't mean to offend you. But if you don't mind, can you not kiss me while your still impersonating me? It's not only weird for me to kiss a boy when I'm not a homosexual, but kissing myself just makes me feel egotistical."

"Oh right, I forgot" said Nails, realising that he was still shaped as Tails "Sorry about that, give me a second."

Tails watched as Nails changed his body once again. It happened very quickly, he was sure that if he blinked he would have missed it, thus far he had not actually seen Nicole change her form, but watching her now was an interesting sight. It was a weird sight to watch a fox turn into a lynx, it was interesting, awesome and scary all at the same time.

Nicole was now back in her original form, with one difference. Her breasts were even bigger than what she had started out with, Tails figured that she could change them into any size she desired, meaning she could probably even outshine Rouge and Vanilla in terms of size.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Much better" said Tails, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned in close again. She smiled at his actions and pressed her enhanced chest into his, their nipples touching together and making them both moan sweetly. Nicole went to push him onto his back again, but Tails stopped her when he felt her touch his shoulders.

"No you don't" he said, grinning at her "You've been on top for long enough."

Nicole gasped as Tails pushed her onto her back, her tits jiggled when she landed. Tails then pounced on her and leaned in for another kiss, which Nicole returned. Their tongues danced together in a intense battle of lust. Tails then pulled away from her and started to plant a ton of kisses on the lynx's neck, even kissing and licking both of her breasts. He teased her by rubbing his massive cock up and down her dripping cunt, waiting to be taken, but right now he just seemed to enjoy teasing the absolute fuck out of her.

"Taiiiiiiiilllllsss" she moaned "Put it in please.

Tails smirked and decided to stop teasing her. He slowly moved his hips upwards into Nicole and forced his cock deep into her pussy. The lynx moaned out loud as the thick piece of meat invaded her pussy and made her clutch at his shoulders. Tails grunted as he felt her tight walls begin to squeeze and massage his cock by command again.

"Oh fuck Tails" she moaned.

Tails was only too happy to oblige and he began to thrust his hips downward into the lynx, pummelling her pussy as hard as he could. Nicole gasped as Tails gave it his all right away and made her feel it hit the end of her tunnel on the very first thrust. She clutched at his shoulders and gyrated her hips to add more feeling to the amazing experience.

Tails grunted and growled as he felt Nicole squeeze his big hard cock and clutch to his shoulders with her hands. His own hands went to her tits which were just begging for his attention. While still fucking the sexy A.I lynx, Tails gripped her breasts tightly and licked at her nipples, gently nipping them and making the lynx shiver and squirm underneath her in horny bliss.

"More. MORE" she screamed.

Tails gently tugged his head back, pulling on her tits, squeezing them. Nicole let out several more happy moans, begging him to continue and weakly thrusting her own hips upwards as her tongue flopped out of her mouth, wanting him to make her cum. She really felt like a bitch in heat, being dominated by such a stud of a man.

"Oh Tails. FUCK TAILS" screamed Nicole "I'M CUMMING."

Tails grunted and indicated that he was close too. He felt Nicole's inner walls squeeze his erection hard as her juices cascaded all over his cock, her sudden tightness set him off. He thrust his cock as deep as it would go into Nicole's waiting pussy. Nicole's nails dug into his body as she felt the warm cum flood her cunt once again and made her eventually lose her grip and collapse underneath Tails.

"That... was so fucking good" moaned Nicole.

"Mmm, it sure was" said Sally "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"That's an easy set up" said Tails, pulling out of Nicole "Just call me or Fiona again when the King and Queen are out all day."

"Done" said Sally, watching Tails clean himself up and re-dress in his shoes and gloves.

After giving the two girls kisses goodbye, Tails left Castle Acorn feeling really good about himself. Tails arrived back at home early afternoon, there was still a good majority of daytime left today. Fiona greeted him with a loving kiss on his cheek.

"So how did it go sweetie?" she asked him.

"Well you were right about Sally surprising me somehow" said Tails.

"And how did she do that?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Nicole" Tails said simply.

"I thought so" said Fiona "So what did Nicole change into for you?"

"Well first she transformed into you" said Tails, making Fiona give a soft laugh "Then she transformed into Sally herself so I could pleasure two Sally's and then she transformed into me so we could both fuck Sally."

"Damn" said Fiona "Sounds like a wild time. Better rest up quick though."

"Huh? Why?" asked Tails.

"Because someone else texted me that they would love to have a go with you tomorrow" said Fiona.

"Who?" asked Tails.

"Blaze" said Fiona "She wants another go with you. Like I said Tails, these girls will likely want you twice, seemed like Blaze really enjoyed you though, she often never asks for a second shot during the 'Treatment'."

"I guess I must have really made her feel something huh?" said Tails.

"Getting cocky huh?" giggled Fiona "Well it's not just Blaze. It seems a friend wants to join in tomorrow too."

"Who would that be?" asked Tails.

Fiona didn't answer right away, most likely just to keep him in suspense. He hated it when she did that, it made him feel on the edge and super curious as to what she was going to say.

"You'll see" she said.

"FIONA" he shouted at the giggling vixen.


	9. Chapter 9

A day had passed since Tails's mind blowing experience with Sally and Nicole, he was still on his break from work, and Fiona had still not told him who Blaze was being joined with today. The whole mystery was starting to get on his nerves.

"Seriously Fiona" said Tails, following her around as she prepared lunch for both of them "Who wants to join Blaze?"

"Aw honey" said Fiona "You really want me to ruin the surprise? After all your going to see her later today, you'll find out then."

"But I..." said Tails.

"The whole fun of this is to make some of this a mystery Tails" she said "So I'm very sorry, but I won't be answering your question."

"But I..." said Tails.

"Besides, your going to Blaze and Silver's house after lunch" said Fiona "Even if I wanted to tell you, there would be no need."

"Ugh" grunted Tails, sitting down at the kitchen table "Alright, I give in."

"Good boy" said Fiona, smiling sweetly at him.

The two of them ate their lunch together, when they were finished, Tails helped Fiona with the dishes and prepared to set off back to Silver and Blaze's house, wondering what the purple cat had in store for him. Fiona saw him out the door and kissed him goodbye, and then Tails took to the sky's in the direction of the home of the purple cat and the silver hedgehog, no doubt only one of them was going to be there, and it wouldn't be the hedgehog. Tails was still wondering who this mysterious person was that Blaze has in mind to join them for another no doubt sexual experience. He shrugged to himself, he was about to find out.

He lowered himself down to the ground and there was the house he had set foot in many nights ago. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered by someone. Soon enough, a familiar purple cat opened the door, dressed in the same bathrobe she wore the last time he was here when he left her house.

"Ah, there you are Tails" she exclaimed "I was hoping you'd come back soon. Ready for some more fun?"

Tails gave a small blush at her suggestive wink.

"Yeah, sure" said Tails, rubbing his head "So Silver's not here again?"

"No, which is why I thought it would be perfect to have some more fun with you again" said Blaze "This time I have a friend who would love to give you a go."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Tails, really wanting to know "I've heard this from Fiona so many times, and it feels like such a tease to not know who you two are talking about."

"Oh don't be like that" giggled Blaze, kissing Tails's forehead "You'll see her very soon. As a matter of fact... follow me."

Blaze turned and walked away from Tails in the direction to her bedroom, Tails followed her. He found his eyes glued to her ass, swaying back and forth more than it really should. If Tails didn't know better, he would say that Blaze was trying to entice him. A quick glance from her told him that it was true, she grinned at him as she walked up the stairs. She slightly lifted the hem of her robe, showing Tails more of her ass, and her dripping pussy. Tails could already feel his erection beginning to emerge.

When Blaze reached the top of the stairs, her golden eyes eyed the coat rack next to her. Her grin grew wider and she turned to Tails, who was climbing up the last step. The fox looked up at Blaze who was untying her robe, she then slid it off her form and hung it on the rack beside her. Tails hungrily looked over Blaze's body, while he had seen it before it was still such a sexy sight. His erection was definitely showing now, and Blaze could one hundred percent see it. She threw a glance at his crotch and giggled.

"Mm, hello big boy" she said, as she walked closer to Tails, she spoke to Tails's erection more than the fox himself.

Blaze closed the distance between herself and Tails and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body to his. He felt her breasts squish against his chest as she brought him in for a kiss. The two of them groped at each others bodies as they wrestled their tongues together, Blaze's arms massaged Tails's arms and Tails removed Blaze's hairband and threw it away, letting her hair fall, after running his hands through her hair for a bit, Tails trailed them down to her sexy ass and gave it a hard squeeze. Blaze broke the kiss to moan.

"Mm" she moaned "Such a strong pair of hands. One of the many things I like a man to have."

"Really?" asked a smirking Tails, slapping Blaze hard on her ass.

"Ooh yeah" she moaned "I also like them to be naughty with me."

"So far every girl likes them that way" said Tails.

"And you'll find that we all think alike when you encounter us all" said Blaze "Now then..."

Blaze walked over to her room, and Tails followed. They stopped at the front door and stood in front of it. Tails assumed that this mystery girl was behind here, waiting for both of them to come in.

"Now then..." Blaze said again "Fiona and I have kept you in suspense for long enough."

"More than long enough if you ask me" said Tails.

"Oh come on Tails" said Blaze, rolling her eyes "Part of the fun in our 'Treatment' is the mystery. Also your more patient than this."

"I guess all this sex is having an affect on me" shrugged Tails.

"Well don't let it destroy all that kind charm everyone adores about you" said Blaze.

"Okay" said Tails, smiling kindly at Blaze "I won't."

"Good" said Blaze, smiling back "Now, let's not keep our friend waiting any longer."

Blaze opened the door and disappeared behind it. Tails followed suit, and there sitting on the bed was a short raccoon girl wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She was so short, one would mistake her for a child at first glance, but her busty chest said otherwise.

"About time Blaze" she said "I was getting really hot and bothered."

"Marine?" said Tails, staring at her figure.

"Tails" said Marine, smiling at him "It's been so long of a time mate."

Marine stood up from the bed and walked over to him. She grabbed Tails and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned but choked a bit.

"Marine" he gasped "Trying to breath here."

"Sorry" she said, loosening her grip as Blaze gave a small laugh behind her.

Tails looked over Marine's body as they hugged. For such a short person she had curves in all the right spots. Obviously shorter than Blaze, Marine made that up with endowment, even though Blaze was pretty well built herself.

"When I heard that you had some fun with Blaze I knew that the girls must have been giving you our little 'Treatment'" said the raccoon "So I hustled over here as fast as I could. Really wish my boat was faster."

"Heh" chuckled Tails "It's really good to see you again Marine."

"Alright you two" giggled Blaze "Reunion time is over. I think we all know what we really want. I think Marine was fidgeting like crazy when I opened the door."

"Me?" exclaimed Marine, while Tails gave a laugh "You were getting ready to take him right outside of the bedroom. Don't think I didn't hear you two out there."

"I might've not seduced him if he wasn't eyeing me like a piece of candy" giggled Blaze, making Tails seize his laughing and having both girls giggle at him.

"Hey" he said, slightly offended "You can't pretend you weren't teasing me."

"Alright, alright" giggled Marine, hushing Tails with her finger "No arguing let's just focus on having a good time. What do you think?"

"But neither of you seem dressed for the occasion" said Blaze, indicating Marine's bra and panties and Tails's gloves and shoes.

"That won't take long to get rid of" said Marine.

Marine finally released Tails from her warm embrace and undid her bra, unleashing her surprisingly large breasts from their confines. She then slid out of her panties revealing her dripping pussy to Tails and went to join Blaze on the bed. Tails followed suit after he kicked off his shoes and socks and peeled off his gloves.

Sitting down on the bed with the two sexy girls, Tails was immediately showered with kisses. Blaze and Marine wrapped both of their arms around his neck and kissed every inch of his face. It ended with both of them capturing his lips and forcing their tongues inside to wrestle with his. Because there were two tongues inside of his mouth with his, he was overpowered easily and forced to submit to their wills. They broke the kiss when the need to breath was too much.

"Mmm, strewth mate" moaned Marine "Your a great kisser."

"He's usually better when he's not completely dominated" giggled Blaze.

"She has a point you know" said Tails, giving both of their ass's a slap, earning moans and giggles from both of them.

"Now how about we go give that a bit of attention" said Blaze, pointing to Tails's throbbing erection.

"Just what I wanted to do" said Marine, licking her lips.

Tails sat up against the back of the bed, resting his back on the wall while Blaze and Marine laid on their belly's facing his crotch. They eyed his erection like two hungry wild animals eyeing their next meal. They both parted their lips and let their tongues slip out and lick up his shaft, Tails moaned in reaction and felt his tip release a little bit of pre-cum. Marine quickly licked it up as it slid down his shaft.

"Mm, that tastes really good" said Marine.

"Let's not let up just yet Marine" said Blaze, who was still licking his shaft.

Marine grinned and returned to her work. The two girls lathered Tails's cock with their saliva, enjoying the taste of his man meat and the sweet pre-cum that dribbled out of his tip. Tails moaned as Blaze and Marine serviced his cock. He reached down and pet them both on the head gently, Marine giggled and Blaze purred at this. They began to kiss up his shaft, inching closer to the tip of his cock, where more pre-cum was leaking out. Blaze quickly enveloped the head of his prick in her warm mouth taking a good majority of his entire length in her mouth, Tails cried out louder as Blaze's warm mouth cradled him. Blaze then released his shaft with a loud pop, giving Marine a chance to do the same. Marine actually took more of his shaft into her mouth than Blaze did, but gagged on it as she had not adjusted her throat to his size yet like Blaze did. Blaze let Marine repeat the process several more times until she got the hang of it.

"Wow" moaned Marine, releasing his cock and rubbing it up and down "He's so big."

"Indeed he is" giggled Blaze, cupping her tits "Would you help me tit-fuck this bad boy?"

"With pleasure" said Marine, taking hold of her larger breasts and wearing a big grin on her face.

The two girls pressed their big tits up to Tails's meaty cock and squished it in between their soft pillows. Tails gave several more loud lustful moans as he felt the two of them rub their tits up and down his shaft. He could feel it sliding up and down in between the four fleshy mounds, disappearing into their cleavage's and the tip of it emerging from them whenever they thrust their tits down. Each time the tip emerged from their little fleshy cage, they each gave it a quick lick before it disappeared back into their breasts, enjoying the sweet taste of his pre-cum.

"Oh my gosh" moaned Tails "Your tits are so amazing."

Marine grinned up at him and pulled away from Tails, leaving Blaze to do all the work while she crawled up to him, her breasts swaying underneath her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up to him, making sure to press her erect nipples up toward his.

"Mm, I can tell you wanna touch them mate" cooed Marine "How would you like to touch mine while Blaze continues to work her magic?"

Blaze gave Tails a seductive wink as she re-positioned herself and pressed her chest up to his shaft even more and thrust her breasts up and down his cock faster. Her movements earned more intense moans out of him.

Marine grinned as Tails nodded at her. She took his hands and pressed them to her tits, letting him squish her nipples with his palms and squish them eagerly in his hands. She moaned at his strong hands kneading her breasts so firmly. Tails himself was surprised at how big Marine's breasts were, especially given her build.

"Yeah that's it" she moaned at him "Maybe suck on them a bit too?"

She moved his hands away from her tits and then she pressed them up to his face even more. Tails gasped as the soft mounds of flesh were pressed towards him face, he wasted no time, he gave her breasts kisses and trailed his tongue in circles around her areolas. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth he flicked his tongue over it and carefully nipped them with his teeth, earning more moans out of the raccoon. His own moans were muffled in her tits as Blaze continued to stroke him with her own breasts.

"Mm, strewth mate, your really good at this" moaned Marine, stroking his head as he switched to her unoccupied nipple.

As Tails began to lick and suck on her other nipple, he began to squirm more uncontrollably underneath Marine. He was clearly trying to say something but he was muffled because she had his mouth covered with her breasts. Blaze could feel his erection beginning to throb in her tits, she knew what was about to happen.

"Mmmmfff" cried Tails as he came all over Blaze's breasts. Some of his cum landed in her mouth and she licked up what was on her tits.

"Oi" said Marine, releasing Tails from her little trap "Don't think I didn't see that. Don't try and hog all of that cum to yourself Blaze."

Blaze grinned up at Marine, cum dripping from her lips. She crawled over to her friend. She then took hold of her face and kissed her deeply, exchanging some of the cum in her mouth into Marine's. Marine took what she was given and greedily drank it down. When Blaze released her, she swallowed her portion of it and the two girls turned to Tails with hungry expressions.

The two closed in on him and began to kiss his face again. This time Tails returned the favour and kissed their faces two, switching between the two of them frequently. In no time at all he was hard as a rock again. Blaze stretched out her tail and rubbed it against his shaft, grinning as she could feel how hard it was.

"Feel's like your ready for more" she said to him.

Blaze placed her hands on her shoulders and lifted her lower body above Tails's crotch, her dripping pussy right over his hard erection, threatening to be penetrated. She slammed her hips down against his, creating a loud smacking sound as their hips collided together. She moaned out as the thick member was forced deep inside her cunt, and Tails growled and instinctively grabbed her hips to make her start riding him, feeling her amazing tight inner walls.

"Aw come on Blaze" Marine protested "Why do you get him first?"

"Simple" panted Blaze "I have experience with him, I know how to handle him properly."

"Bullshit" said Marine, rolling her eyes "You just wanted him in the sack again after having fun with him so many nights ago."

"Please be patient" moaned Blaze, falling forward into Tails's face, making him take one of her sizeable breasts into his mouth "Your turn will come in time."

A slap on her ass turned her attention back to Tails and she eagerly pressed her tits up to his face even more. Tails circled his tongue around her nipples, sucked eagerly on her flesh, and massaged and spanked her ass. All of this was happening while she rode him, slamming her hips into his crotch while he used his hands to move her up and down.

"Oh my goodness" moaned Blaze "Your even better than I remember."

Tails was going to say that it wasn't that long ago since that unforgettable pet play night, but chose not to as that would mean having to cease sucking on her breasts to tell her. He just continued his treatment as he began to thrust his hips up into Blaze, sending his shaft even deeper into the horny cat's cunt, combining his thrusts with hers to achieve such results.

"Yes Tails" she cried out to him "Cum inside me. Oh FUCK"

Blaze screamed as her juices sprayed out of her cunt and coated Tails's shaft, making her tight inner walls become even tighter. This set Tails off and he roared as he slammed his shaft balls deep into Blaze and came inside of her, filling her pussy up with his cum. The cat clutched at his shoulders as her pussy was filled with his cum, sighing in pleasure she felt it.

"Damn" sighed Tails "Your just as tight and amazing as I remember."

"Thank you" said Blaze, smiling sweetly as Tails helped her lift herself off of his cock.

"How do you feel about heading into some new territory?" asked Marine, as she took Blaze's position hovering over his crotch.

Instead of responding, Tails grabbed Marine by her hips and lowered her onto his cock. She felt the bulbous head enter her moist pussy and moaned out into the sky as the rest of his cock was slowly inserted inside of her.

"Oh fuck" she cried out "That really is a big one."

Blaze giggled at her friends remake as Marine and Tails's crotch's touched together, letting both of them know that he was fully inside of her now. Tails gave a couple of horny grunts as he felt Marine's tight inner walls squeeze his length. Marine place her hands on his shoulders and began to bounce herself on his cock, the two of them releasing loud moans of pleasure from how good it felt.

"Fuck. Oh fuck" cried Marine "So good Tails."

"Your so hot... nggh... and tight Marine" growled Tails, squeezing Marine's ass.

Marine threw her head back and cried out louder, her ringed tail twitched in pleasure as Tails squeezed her ass. Blaze watched as the two of them pleased each other. She then shifted herself behind Tails so that he was leaning against her instead. Tails gave more gasping moans of pleasure as he felt the cat's breasts rub up and down against his back. Blaze grinned as she leaned in to kiss and lick his ears.

Marine kept screaming as she bounced on his cock, her big breasts swaying up and down as she did. She reached her hands up to them and began to fondle them and squeeze them while the thick cock inside of her hammered at her inner walls. Tails leaned in and kissed Marine deeply, their tongues wrestled together as the raccoon rode the fox. He soon broke the kiss with her and turned his head around and switched to Blaze. As he kissed her, he held her chin with one hand and roughly grasped Marine's ass with his other hand.

Marine screamed and jolted forward as she felt Tails begin to thrust his hips against hers, making the big, fat cock go even deeper inside of her. She fell forward onto his chest while still bouncing her hips wildly on him. She began to kiss his chest, occasionally letting her tongue out and licking at his nipples. Tails moaned into Blaze's mouth, broke the kiss with her and placed his hands back on her hips to keep bouncing her, watching her worship his chest so eagerly.

"Mm, just look at her" Blaze softly said into his ear, her hot breath making his ears twitch "Look at that slut bouncing in your thick, juicy cock, and worshipping your chest so eagerly. Mm, it makes you feel so good doesn't it? To have two whores like us please you so eagerly."

Tails threw his head against Blaze's shoulders, encouraging her to rub her tits against his back faster. Her words mixed with Marines actions were making it difficult to hold back his oncoming orgasm.

"Mm, are you going to cum?" she asked, licking at his ear "Go right ahead stud. Marine's waiting to be filled by your amazing cock."

Marine backed away from Tails's chest and doubled her efforts in riding him, grinning up at him. She squeezed her inner walls against his cock, daring him to cum.

"Go on Tails" she said to him "Cum inside me."

Tails let out a mighty cry of pleasure and gripped Marine's hips hard. He slammed her down onto his cock and released his cum deep inside of her. In response, she came hard all over his cock as she felt the thick, gooey cum shoot inside of her. Blaze watched with a huge grin on her face as the two animals below her came hard.

"That's it you two" she said to them "Cum hard for each other."

"Wow" moaned Tails as the final drops of his orgasm leaked into Marine.

"I take it you enjoyed that" said Blaze, rubbing the fox's shoulders.

"Yeah, I did" said Tails, smiling.

"I know I di... wait a minute" Marine paused, she gyrated her hips and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Your STILL hard after all that?" she said in amazement.

"Heh, yeah I guess I am" chuckled Tails, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm" said Blaze "Hold on you two, I wanna try something."

The two of them heard out Blaze's idea and this is the result they got. Blaze was laying on top of Marine, both of their bodies pressed against each other, and Tails was positioned behind them.

"Ready?" asked Blaze.

"Ready" said Tails.

"Fuck yes" said Marine.

Taking hold of Blaze's hips, Tails slid his cock down between both of their pussies, sliding it against them. Marine and Blaze moaned as their pussies were teased by having the fox's thick meat rub up against their sensitive pussy lips. The cat and the raccoon locked lips with each other and moaned into each others mouth's as they wrestled their tongues together.

"Heh, you two look so hot like that" chuckled Tails, smacking Blaze's ass hard, earning a squeak out of the cat.

Tails stepped up his game and began thrusting into each of their pussies. He started by thrusting hard into Marine's cunt, pulling out, and then slamming into Blaze's on the next thrust. He repeated this motion several more times, making the two of them scream every time he thrust his dick deep into their pussies. The two of them rubbed their bodies against each other, their breasts smooshing against each other, timing their thrusts with Tails to make him reach really deep inside of them.

"Fuck, oh shit" cried Marine "I'm going to cum."

"Oh fuck" gasped Blaze "Me too."

Thrusting deep into Marine's cunt, Tails made the raccoon cum hard. He quickly pulled out of Marine and then slammed himself deep into Blaze, making her cum too. As he continued his cycle of thrusting his cock into each of them, Blaze and Marine's juices covered both of their crotches and Tails's cock as they screamed in ecstasy. Each time Tails thrust into them made them cum even harder until their orgasm's subsided. Once they both stopped cumming, he realised just how close he was himself.

Letting out a loud cry of pleasure, Tails slammed his dick back into Marine's cunt, cumming deep inside of her. Marine screamed as her pussy was filled with more of her cum, and sighed in pleasure as it seeped in. Before his orgasm ended, he pulled out of Marine and unloaded the rest of his cum onto Blaze's ass, several thick strings of his cum landed on her ass, making Blaze sigh in satisfaction.

While Tails pulled back to catch his breath, Blaze changed her position on top of Marine. Tails watched as Blaze faced Marine's pussy and sat on her face, she then gave a soft moan, which Tails believed was because Marine had begun to clean the cum off her ass with her tongue. Blaze leaned down towards Marine's pussy and began to lick and suck Tails's cum out of it. She glanced up at Tails and grinned at him.

"So... did you enjoy that?" asked Blaze.

"Definitely" said Tails "What about you two?"

"Oh I had a good time" said Blaze, giving him a seductive wink "What about you Marine?"

Marine couldn't respond because she was too busy licking the cum off her ass, so she just threw a quick thumbs up to show that he was satisfied. Tails gave a chuckle at that.

"Well I'm glad you did" said Tails, grabbing his gloves, socks and shoes "I guess I'll see myself out now."

"Bye bye" said Blaze "For now" she added.

"See ya cutie" said Marine, peeking out from under Blaze to say goodbye.

Tails replaced his gloves, socks and shoes on his hands and feet and waved goodbye to the two of them. He walked out of the house, and flew away, wondering what was in store for him next in this little treatment.


	10. Chapter 10

Tails was busy in the garage, working on fixing his plane. He had taken it for a ride only for him to accidentally scratch the wing against against a tree when flying through the forest. The wing had bent quite badly and he had to find the nearest clearing near home so that he could land and roll the plane home. He decided that he would need to replace the wing. That itself was a tricky thing to do. He did have a spare wing, but it was a hard process to remove the wing all together and replace another one. Especially when he was by himself, normally he would have Fiona pass him tools but she was out with some of the girls (No doubt continuing to plan that special day).

"Alright" he said, looking at his new wing and bent wing "Let's get to work."

But before he could even begin he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly lifting his goggles over his eyes and removing his work gloves, Tails ran out of the garage and towards the front door to answer it. Upon answering he was met with two familiar rabbits.

"Vanilla, Cream" he exclaimed "What are you two doing here."

"We just wanted to come see you" said Cream, giving him a small wink.

Tails smiled widely at both of them. Cream's suggestive wink already tipped him off in knowing what they really wanted. But he couldn't have fun with them right now because he was working.

"We thought of having a proper threesome compared to last time" said Vanilla.

"Don't get me wrong you two" said Tails "I would love to, but I'm afraid I have something fairly important to attend to."

"Really?" said Vanilla "What would that be?"

"I accidentally bent one of the wings on my plane while flying" said Tails "I need to replace it."

"You knocked your wing?" said Cream, staring up at the fox in surprise "I thought you were an excellent pilot."

"I am" said Tails "But I guess I've now just learned to not enjoy the wind in my fur while flying towards a forest."

"Silly Tails" giggled Cream, kissing him on the cheek.

"Actually now that you two are here. You wouldn't mind helping me fix it would you?" he asked "Normally I have Fiona helping me, but she's out at the moment."

"But Tails" said Cream "We don't know how to fix a plane."

"I didn't take Fiona for someone who knew how to either" said Vanilla.

"Oh no, you don't have to help me fix the plane" said Tails "But if I had someone passing the tools I needed I would appreciate that."

"Oh" said Cream "I can help you with that."

"It sounds like you will be working yourself hard" said Vanilla "Would you like me to make you some refreshments for when you finish?"

"Oh yeah" said Tails "I would love something to drink after that hard work."

So with that, Vanilla helped herself to the kitchen to make Tails something he would like after a long time of repairing his plane. Meanwhile, Cream followed Tails toward the garage and watched him pull his goggles and work gloves on again. She sat in the cockpit of the plane with Tails's toolbox and passed whatever Tails needed when he asked for it.

About an hour later, Tails was able to replace the wing on his plane. The Tornado now looked like it had never smashed it's wing into a tree. Tails wiped his brow and admired his work.

"I can't believe you were able to get it done so fast" said Cream "What are you going to do with that broken wing?"

"I'll probably just keep it" said Tails "If I can fix it properly it will make an easy replacement. If I can't fix it well the scrap may be useful for other projects."

Cream climbed out of the cockpit and gave Tails his toolbox. The fox took it and placed it on the workbench, he removed his goggles and work gloves and placed them with his toolbox. He wiped a lot of sweat off of his brow.

"You certainly look like you could do with some refreshments Tails" came Vanilla's voice. The fox and the younger rabbit turned to find the older rabbit emerging out of the kitchen into the garage. She held a cool cup of orange juice in one hand, and in the other hand she was carrying a big tray of cupcakes.

"Wow Vanilla" said Tails "You made those cupcakes in an hour?"

"Well Tails, I'm just as fast and skilled at cooking as you are at mechanics" said Vanilla.

Cream giggled and Tails took the orange juice out of Vanilla's hands. Working in a hot garage was certainly exhausting. Vanilla placed down the tray on a small table that Fiona had set up for Tails whenever she wanted to bring him some food when he was working on such a long project, and Cream grabbed some chairs from the kitchen they could all sit down in. Tails was extremely thirsty, he finished down his orange juice in one gulp, making Vanilla and Cream laugh as they both helped themselves to a cupcake. Tails placed his glass on the little table and wolfed down half of the cupcakes.

"Hey" said Cream, laughing "You greedy fox. Taking half of the cupcakes without sharing them with us?"

"Sorry" said Tails, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "But working on my plane for so long really works up a hunger in me."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that" said Vanilla, giving Cream a sly wink, which the younger rabbit returned "Tell us Tails. Is there anything in particular you are hungry for?"

"Well I..." started Tails, taking what Vanilla said seriously. But he stopped when he saw Vanilla lean close to him, exposing her massive cleavage to him that was trapped in her dress. Tails could see that she wore no bra. Cream on the other hand, had lifted her legs and spread them, showing the goods under her skirt. Tails could see she was soaking wet, and not wearing any panties. They both wore seductive grins with lidded eyes, now knowing their true intentions, Tails mirrored their seductive smiles.

"Well I supposed I could be hungry for something in particular" said Tails "I mean... two naughty rabbits sound quite tasty right about now."

"Really now?" said Cream.

"Absolutely" said Tails "Follow me."

The two giggling rabbits followed Tails upstairs to the bedroom, they pushed him onto the bed and practically ripped off their clothes, showing that neither of them we're wearing bra's or panties. Vanilla and Cream crawled onto the bed with Tails, and before he knew it, they had forced both of their tongues down his throat. He noted how eager they were through the kiss alone. 'I suppose rabbits are very keen when it comes to sex' he thought to himself as he struggled to wrestle against the two rabbit tongues.

Cream and Vanilla broke the kiss and changed it up a little. Vanilla took her massive bosom and pushed it into Tails's face for him to play with, and Cream travelled down his body, leaving kisses along the way and coming face to crotch with his dick, throbbing hard and ready to go. Cream didn't ease into it, she quickly enveloped the his cock in her mouth. She thrust her head downwards onto it, slowly taking more of his cock with each thrust. Ever since that day with Tails she had taken lessons from her mother and a couple of the other girls to try and take an entire cock down her throat. She relaxed her throat as much as she could, and found that on the 7th attempt she managed to fit it all in her mouth.

This did not go unnoticed as Tails's moans grew louder at the feeling of having his entire cock enveloped into Cream's warm, tight throat. His moans were muffled of course in Vanilla's enormous breasts, which were pressed hard against his face. He took turns with each fleshy mound, circling his tongue around the massive flesh, flicking it over her nipples and biting them gently with his teeth, switching between the two fleshy pillows frequently.

"Mmm, that's it Tails" moaned Vanilla "Mm, your such a good boy."

Tails's namesakes flicked a little upon hearing that, which made Vanilla give a small laugh, which quickly turned into a moan when Tails pulled back his head while one of her erect nipples was wedged in between his teeth. Cream kept sucking on him, lodging his cock as deep as it could reach down her throat. She choked a bit, which made Vanilla worry a little, but seeing the look on Cream's face told her that she didn't want this to stop. So Vanilla just focused on letting Tails play with her breasts and let Cream take care of his cock.

"Mm, it must be so hard for you to not cum" Vanilla moaned huskily into the fox's ear "With such a tight throat like Cream's closing around you cock, and sucking and licking on your cock both gently and roughly somehow. Mm, she's a good girl, just as you are a good boy. Heheh, you react every time I say that. For someone who can be so dominant in sex you seem to have a praise kink. It's so cute, just like you. But your so handsome too. I can see why Creamy and Fiona fell for you.

Tails moaned deeply into Vanilla's enormous breasts and eagerly thrust his hips, forcing Cream to take his whole cock faster. She moaned in response and continued to lick at it's head while he thrust it deep into her mouth.

"Oooh, sounds like your close" giggled Vanilla "Well don't keep her waiting Tails. Give her what she wants."

Tails managed to get his face out of Vanilla's fleshy, cushioney heaven and cry out loud to the heavens. He thrust his cock one more time into Cream's mouth and came. Cream's eyes almost burst from her head as she felt a huge wave of his cum fill her mouth and make her cheeks puff. She tried to swallow it all, but, like last time, choked on a particularly large blob of Tails's sticky cum and simply just let most of it drip from between her lips onto Tails's crotch and onto the bed, some of it managed to get onto her modest sized breasts too.

"That looked like so much cum" cooed Vanilla, watching Cream clean herself after Tails's orgasm subsided "Here dear let me help you clean up our little foxy stud."

While Cream busied herself cleaning her face, Vanilla licked up all the cum that had leaked from her lips. Cleaning Tails's crotch, then the bedsheets, and finally she and Cream worked together to clean up her perfect chest.

"You two look really hot like that" said Tails.

"Mm, I want to ride you Tails" said Vanilla, straddling his lap and sitting on his cock immediately, moaning as it filled her up.

"Mom, no fair" whined Cream as she watched her mother begin to bounce on Tails's cock "Why do you get to go first?"

"Because you went first last time" Vanilla simply moaned as she pushed Tails's face back into her tits. Tails spent a little bit of time sucking her tits, and then he pulled the rabbit milf by the hips and flipped them over so that he was on top. He began to fuck the mother rabbit hard and fast. As she moaned loud in his ear, Tails buried his face into her huge rack again and gave Vanilla's basketball like tits a ton of attention, earning more sexy moans out of the rabbit.

Cream pouted as she watched her mother get passionately fucked by the handsome foxy stud. She wished it was her in her mothers position, trapped underneath the predator and being fucked and played with so roughly. Yet what she nor Tails didn't know was that this was Vanilla's plan. Vanilla remembered like it was yesterday when Tails said that she was more forward than Cream, she responded by saying that he hasn't seen her when she was really pent up. But today he would. Teasing Cream was exactly how Tails was going to get to experience just how wild Cream could get.

"Mm, oh, OH. Tails" moaned Vanilla "Sooooooo gooooood."

Cream fidgeted a little behind the two of them, really wanting a turn with her ex-boyfriend. She probably wouldn't even be like this if she wasn't a rabbit, and she knew as well as the next person that rabbits have a particular enjoyment and want out of sex. To watch her mother get some when she was hornier than horned lizard.

Tails continued to suck and gently nip at Vanilla's hard, erect nipples. He nuzzled them deeply and buried his face in between them. Vanilla giggled and squished her breasts around his head and rubbed her breasts in slow circled around the side of his noggin, moaning as he continued to fuck her hard and fast.

'Oooh, hurry up you two' thought Cream. Cream was rubbing her legs together, making a huge puddle of her juices right below herself. She was starting to think that Vanilla was doing this on purpose, not knowing that she was actually kind of correct, while Vanilla was doing this on purpose to get Cream as hot and bothered as possible, Tails was still as amazing as he remembered.

"Oh god" moaned Tails, pulling out of Vanilla's bosom "I'm going to cum. I'M GONNA CUM VANILLA."

"Do it" cried Vanilla "Fill me up Tails."

Vanilla grabbed Tails's head and forced it back into her boobs, muffling his scream as he thrust deep inside of her and came hard. Vanilla's own moan could not be stifled as she finally came hard all over Tails's cock. Cream watched the two of them, not realising that she had been fingering herself for a bit, moaning through her teeth as she felt her fingers inserted into her pussy, which was flowing with her juices. Finally though, both Tails and Vanilla had stopped cumming and Tails had flopped to the side, panting a little, but still horny.

He suddenly gasped out as he felt a bit of weight fall on top of him. Cream had just pounced on him, a hungry expression he had never seen on Cream was on her face. Vanilla smiled at this, and began to watch the two of them to see what would unfold

"Well looks like your ready to go" chuckled Tails.

The fox went to grab Cream's hips to get her underneath him, but Cream's hands shot forward and pinned Tails's arms down to the bed. She then lifted her hips up and slammed his shaft deep into her wet folds. The two of them cried out in pleasure and Tails stared at Cream in surprise as she began to ride him wildly.

"W...Woah Cream" he gasped as she leaned in and began to kiss his neck passionately while she slammed her hips into his.

Loud, wet smacking sounds filled the room and Vanilla watched her daughter go at it on the amazed fox below her. Like her daughter, she absently trailed her fingers down to her cum filled snatch and began to finger it.

"I...I guess this is what you meant when you said Cream can be wild when really pent up" Tails gasped to Vanilla before Cream captured his lips in an intense lip lock.

Vanilla smiled at him seductively and nodded. Tails continued to moan out at the amazing feeling of Cream's tight folds squeezing down on his cock, trying to milk out his orgasm. He watched her modest, but still sexy breasts bounce up and down wildly as she rode him with unrestrained burning lust. The kiss she had him locked in was so wild, so passionate. He actually struggled to kiss back because of her intensity.

It was almost kind of torturing to watch Cream's sexy body bounce on his cock and not have the ability to reach up and touch her perfect curves. But she refused to let his arms go while she rode him. Yet the torture only seemed to make the rabbit sexier to the fox.

Cream did eventually break the kiss though, due to Tails struggling to breath. She didn't cease her intense bouncing though, and she still didn't release his arms. She squeezed her inner walls against his cock, making the fox cry out louder as he felt her tight snatch become even tighter. He was coming so close to his inevitable orgasm.

Vanilla was close too. Simply just watching them was too hot not to get off to, she thrust her fingers deeper into her cunt, speeding up with each thrust and watching as her daughter and the fox got closer to their orgasm's.

"C...CREAM" cried Tails "I'm cumming."

Cream was crying out at the top of her lungs. She could not keep Tails's arms pinned to the bed anymore because of how mind-numbingly good it felt to have Tails's big, fat cock jack-hammering her.

"TAAAIIIIILLLLSS" she wailed, releasing his arms as her juices shot out of her pussy and coated Tails's cock.

The second his arms were released, Tails's wrapped them tightly around Cream's frame and slammed her down onto his dick. He roared out and came deep into the rabbit while he felt her juices cascade down his crotch. Cream screamed in crazy pleasure as she felt her cunt get stuffed full of Tails's warm, sticky cum. The two of them panted for their breath back as their orgasms began to calm down.

Vanilla cried out and came too upon watching the show in front of her. Her juices sprayed out of her cunt, covering the bedsheets and spraying onto Tails and Cream, who gasped in surprise at being coated in the mother rabbits juices. But soon she too calmed down and Tails lifted Cream off his cock. Vanilla and Cream cuddled up to Tails and nuzzled his neck and rubbed his chest. His hands trailed down the their ass's and rubbed them, making the two rabbits giggle sweetly in his ears.

"I never knew you could be so wild Cream" said Tails, kissing the younger rabbit on the nose.

"I told you she can be more passionate than me when she's really horny" giggled Vanilla.

"Mm, well you were just as amazing as I remember Tails" said Cream, kissing Tails's neck.

"Oh Cream" said Vanilla "We aren't done here yet."

"We aren't?" asked Cream.

"Well are we really going to leave Tails's cock all hard like that?" asked Vanilla, eyeing the fox's dick.

Cream looked down to the fox's crotch and saw that even after all that it was still rock hard, throbbing and still wanting to be put to use. Tails realised that he was going to go again. But then a sudden thought struck him.

"Hey, have either of you ever tried taking it... back here?" asked Tails, rubbing their plump rears, making both of them blush.

"Oooh, you want to go up there you naughty boy?" giggled Vanilla.

"Oh, um... Tails... I've never taken it... back there before" said Cream "So... um... I'm not sure."

"Hey, it's okay Cream" said Tails seeing the slight discomfort on Cream's face "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Hold your horses Tails" said Vanilla "Don't worry Creamy, it's just as fun as taking it in your pussy. But if you feel uncomfortable, just watch me first."

"O...Okay" said Cream, backing up so that she could give the two of them some space.

"Now then Tails" said Vanilla "Would you mind helping me show Cream how fun going in the back entrance can be?"

"Sure" said Tails.

Vanilla flipped herself onto her stomach and then stood on her hands an knees. She pointed her large rear at Tails and swayed it left to right. Tails took hold of the rabbit milf's hips and positioned his cock at her anal entrance. Cream watched as Tails slowly inserted himself into Vanilla's tight back door.

"OOOOHHHH MY GOOOOD" moaned Vanilla, feeling her tight ass stretched out by Tails's big hard cock.

Tails grunted as he felt Vanilla's tight anal walls squeeze his cock. He pulled out slowly until the tip of his erection was still inside of her and then he slammed back into her with the force of a demon and began hammering Vanilla as hard as he could in her ass. Vanilla screamed out and blindly thrust her hips in time with his, making his dick go even deeper inside of her.

Cream watched in awe as Tails gave her mother a serious butt fuck. She had to admit it did look like her mother was enjoying this a lot. She wondered how good it actually felt. Well, there was only one way to find out. But first, she had to wait until her mother was done with Tails.

"Oh shit Tails" cried Vanilla "How did you get so good at anal?"

"Fiona really got into it when I tried it with her" Tails grunted simply.

Vanilla moaned louder as she felt the tip of Tails's cock ram into the very end of her tunnel. As he fucked her, Tails drew his hands back and gave her big butt a few hard slaps, making the flesh jiggle wildly and making Vanilla scream his name even louder. After leaving plenty of bright red hand prints on her ass, Tails's hands went for her massive swaying tits. Vanilla cried out in horny bliss as Tails roughly groped her enormous melons.

"Ah. AH" she cried out as Tails squeezed her breasts.

Loud clapping noises filled the room every time Vanilla and Tails smacked their hips against each other. Vanilla's loud moans and Tails's guttural grunts also made up a large majority of that noise, and Cream was staring at the two of them, watching her mothers face get contorted in mind-numbing pleasure.

"I...I'm close" growled Tails.

Wanting to cum with Tails, Vanilla reached one of her hands down to her pussy and began to rub at the sensitive lips. She rubbed them in circles, shoved her fingers into it, all of her actions made her moan louder. She fingered herself harder, wanting to cum with Tails. Cream was starting to imagine herself in her mothers position again. Forced onto all fours while Tails fucked her ass hard and squeezed her breasts, meanwhile she fingered herself so that she would cum with Tails. Just watching the two of them was encouraging Cream to try out an ass fuck once her mother was finished.

Luckily for her it did not seem like it would be much longer before she had her turn. Both of them looked like they were getting closer and closer to their approaching orgasms. A few more sharp thrusts from Tails and the two of them screamed out in pleasure.

Tails came first, he shot his cum deep into Vanilla's waiting ass, keeping his hips pinned against the rabbit's big ass, roaring in pleasure at the feeling of filling the milf's tight asshole. Vanilla screamed in horny bliss as thick strings of cum were forced deep inside of her ass, this made her shove her fingers so deep into her cunt, making her juices spray out and coat the bed below her.

"Damn Tails" moaned Vanilla as he pulled out of her "That might've been the best ass fuck I've ever been given."

"Heheh, thanks" chuckled Tails, scratching the back of his head while watching thick globs of cum pool out of the milf's well fucked ass.

"Well, what do you say Cream?" Vanilla asked her daughter "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Okay" said Cream, crawling over to Tails "Um... I just have one request Tails."

"What is it Cream?" asked the fox.

"Please be gentle at first" said Cream "I don't think I'll be ready for a rough one back there just yet."

"Don't worry" said Tails, grabbing Cream by the hips and forcing her onto her hands and knees "We'll go slow. And if you want me to go faster, just tell me."

Cream nodded and stuck her ass out, presenting her perfectly shaped rear to him. Tails grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them out, showing off Cream's puckering pink hole. It twitched in nervous anticipation, clearly not ready for this, but eager to try it all the same. Tails positioned his cock right at her anal entrance and Cream took a deep breath, turning her head to face Tails and nod at him to continue. Vanilla now fully spent, was laying on a pillow propped up against the wall to watch the show unfold. She pet Cream on her hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'll be fine Mom" said Cream.

"I know you will" said Vanilla "But I understand a first time on something like this is unnerving."

"Cream, are you positive you want this?" asked Tails.

"Yes Tails" said the rabbit "Please, go ahead."

Tails nodded at the rabbit and took a deep breath. He spread Cream's ass cheeks out a little bit wider and slowly pushed his cock into Cream's anal entrance. Cream gave several gasps and groans as she felt the familiar meaty cock enter completely new territory. Once he was fully inside of her, he stopped and waited for her to get used to the size. Cream was panting intensely at having her back entrance stretched out so wide.

"Oh... oh my goodness" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" asked Tails, gripping her firmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Cream, adjusting herself to be more comfortable in this position "Just gimme a sec."

The two of them sat in that position for a while. Sooner rather than later, Cream managed to adjust to her rectum being stretched out so much by Tails's big cock. She gyrated her hips against him to get him to move.

Tails slowly pulled out of Cream's ass, all the way until his head was the only thing trapped inside of her. After staying like that for a little bit, Tails forced his cock back into her ass. Cream jolted forward as the thick piece of meat was forced deep into her ass, it didn't feel the same as before... it felt AMAZING.

"K...Keep going... Please" she moaned.

Tails gave a wide grin, and Vanilla did too. Giving Cream's ass cheeks a nice slap, Tails began to ram his cock in and out of the rabbit's ass hard and fast. He slowly picked up speed as Cream egged him on to do such a thing. Cream managed to do the same thing that her mother was doing, thrusting her hips along with Tails's, making loud clapping sounds when they collided. Their moans filling the room as Cream enjoyed her first anal fuck.

"Mm, so good" moaned Cream.

"Looks like your really getting into it now" Tails chuckled.

"Mm, what made you think of this... ah, anyway?" asked Cream.

"I did it with Blaze before" said Tails "And Fiona got into it, I figured I should try it with a couple more girls if they wanted to."

"Well it looks like both me and Cream enjoyed it as much as those two did" Vanilla laughed "Now give my daughter the good fuck she deserves."

"Mm, please" Cream moaned, slowly edging one of her hands to her soaking pussy to rub it.

"With pleasure" Tails growled seductively.

Tails drew his hands back and gave Cream's ass another hard spank and began to fuck her ass as hard and as fast as she could. Cream cried out in horny pleasure and began to stroke her pussy, gradually getting faster with each thrust Tails made into her ass. Tails's own hands trailed from her ass up to her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them, making Cream moan louder as she felt her nipples get crushed against his palms.

"Oh... OH" she cried, beginning to thrust her fingers deep and hard into her cunt "I...I'm almost there Tails."

"I can tell" grunted Tails, squeezing her breasts harder as he felt the inner walls of Cream's ass squeeze against his rock hard length.

The two of them sped up their movements. The two of them thrust their hips harder and faster against each other, Tails squeezed and massaged Cream's breasts faster and Cream began to finger herself at her fastest speed. The two of them were moaning, creating a sweet theme together that neither of them could get tired of hearing. Closer and closer they edged to their inevitable orgasms, until they finally screamed out together and came.

Cream's juices created a huge puddle mess on the sheets below her as she felt the fox's spunk flood into her ass. Tails unconsciously bucked his hips into Cream's ass to get all of that cum into her ass, making her moan sweetly as several thick ropes of his cum filled her ass. Their screams slowly turned into quieter, but still sorta loud moans as their orgasms started to subside.

"Oh my goodness" Cream said again "That... was way better than I thought it would be. Though, I think I would prefer taking it in my pussy."

"Understandable" said Vanilla, watching as Tails pulled out of her and said fox's cum leaked out of her ass "But it doesn't hurt to try out new things."

"So I take it you two are satisfied?" asked Tails, laying on the pillow with Vanilla.

"Oh more than satisfied Tails" cooed Vanilla.

"Thank you for satisfying us once again" said Cream as the two of them cuddled up to him.

"Heheh, anytime" said Tails.

The three of them jumped a bit in surprise at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking at the door frame they saw no one else but Fiona Fox leaning against it with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Though she seemed to be trying hard to keep that frown on her face, like she was trying to hide another look on her face. Fiona walked up to the two rabbit girls and spanked their well-fucked rears. She glared at them, but in a playful manner as she was trying hard to hide a big smile, and the two rabbits noticed this and giggled.

"Did I say you two could fuck my husband again?" she said, raising an eye.

"Yes you did" said Vanilla.

"Well maybe I should have told you that he needs to sleep today" said Fiona "He has to go back to work tomorrow, and you two draining his energy caused him to need a break in the first place."

"That's not true" Cream pouted playfully "Rouge tying him up was what caused that."

"Okay, okay" said Fiona, giving in and laughing "I'll give you two that one. But he still needs to be well-rested for tomorrow. Now get outta here."

Cream and Vanilla stood up from the bed, grabbed their clothes and left the bedroom. But not before giving Tails one more playful wink before leaving. Fiona turned to Tails, smiling widely.

"So how was that?" asked Fiona.

"I don't think I can put these types of experiences into words anymore" said Tails.

"So... good?" she said, her smile growing wider.

"Definitely" said Tails.

"Well I would give you a quickie too" said Fiona "But I am serious. Your week break is over and you gotta return to work tomorrow."

"Fair enough" said Tails, going to snuggle into the messy sheets before Fiona stopped him.

"Go shower first, and let me change the sheets" said Fiona, acting like a stern mother who was scolding a young boy for playing in mud.

"Oh right" said Tails, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Now that Tails was gone, that gave Fiona the opportunity to call someone. Taking her mobile out of her pocket she phoned Tails's work. Her phone rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Prower Incorporated how may I help you?" said a female voice.

"It's me, Fiona" said the red fox.

"Fiona? It's been so long" said the speaker "How's Tails? Is he coming back soon."

"He should be around tomorrow yes" said Fiona, smiling in a cheeky manner "You know what to do when he returns."

"Oh trust me, I do know" said the speaker "This is going to be fun. By the way, how does he feel about bondage?"

"Oh he's more than fine with it" said Fiona "He already tried it with Rouge."

"Perfect" said the speaker "He's going to love what I got in store for him tomorrow."

"Well, thanks helping me yesterday" said Fiona "I wish we had Tails helping us with this, we could get it done in a week. But it's supposed to be a surprise on 'that' day."

"Don't worry Fiona" laughed the speaker "We'll still get it finished soon with me helping you make it."

"Thanks" said Fiona "Well, I'll see you around."

Later on at night when Fiona and Tails were in bed, Fiona was sleeping peacefully, but there was something irking Tails that was keeping him up. Sometimes he swore that he could hear noise coming from the basement. He often asked Fiona what it was, but she said she didn't know and told him that it wasn't something he should worry about. Tails was still curious though. But not curious enough as he did eventually fall asleep. And he would need it for tomorrows adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

Tails was currently on his way to work. It was about time he got back to working at . He was after all the head of the company and needed to be there more than anyone else. He knew that his employees would be glad to know that he was back, as Tails himself was easily the greatest mechanic and inventor out of everyone and he was always happy to help them whenever they couldn't get something right.

Luckily for Tails, while he was gone his secretary was always covering for him, and she was always the next best thing, when it came to mechanics and inventing. Tails still found it hard to believe that his rival would be working for him as his secretary. When they were younger, Wave the Swallow was always getting right on his nerves, mocking his height, boasting about how better she was at mechanics, but one day he had finally showed her up and put her in her place, later on making up between her and getting her to become his friend.

Wave now worked as his secretary and right hand lady whenever there was a job too big for him to take care of alone. Once again he reminded himself of how crazy it was to have his rival as his second in command, it was funny how the world worked sometimes.

But Tails had no time to think about that now. He had finally arrived to the warehouse that he called his company. A big sign with the words ' ' stood proudly on the roof of the warehouse. He parked his car, locked it and walked in, happy to see that all of his employees were still working hard on cars, planes and even boats, as well as planning out certain inventions that customers have asked for. Tails's company was like Christmas that ran all year long, whenever someone came in and asked for something, Tails and his workers would usually have it ready for them in the span of a week.

His employees welcomed him as he walked past them, he shook hands as he walked past all of them going straight to his office. He opened the door and stepped inside, finding a female purple swallow dressed in a white shirt, tight jeans and a pair of working overalls working at the desk he usually occupied. She looked up at him as he entered.

"Finally decided to come back to work and do your job Shorty?" she chuckled as she stood up and hugged him.

"You know that I'm taller than you now, right Wave?" he mocked playfully as he hugged her back.

"Seriously though, what caused you to need to take a week off work?" asked Wave "You almost never miss work."

"Well there's more to my life than this place" said Tails, putting on his own pair of overalls that were hanging on a nearby clothes rack, thinking about all the sexual experiences he had encountered lately "What did I miss out on anyway?"

"Oh, not much" said Wave, walking over to a pin board that a couple of plans pinned onto it "Just a couple of new plans on new inventions that we've already started working on. But with you here now we should be able to get them done in no time."

"We'll just have to see" said Tails, overlooking some of these plans "Well first you might want to re-arrange some of the parts on that one, unless you wanna shrink and object instead of making it grow."

"Damn, I knew I didn't get those correct" said Wave "Inventing's not really my strongest strength, I think I'm better with mechanic's."

"Well, if that's the case maybe you can go help Rotor with that car with all those leaking oil pipes" said Tails "I think I'll take over from here."

"Cool" said Wave "Oh, and while were on the subject, Perci may need your help with some electrician work. We need to get better lighting in this place."

"I'm on it" said Tails.

For the rest of the day, Tails worked happily. He helped a lot of his employees and showed them what exactly they needed to do in order to get things right, he helped them build brand new inventions, fix vehicles, and he also spent some time in office, answering phone calls for clients who needed new inventions, and drawing up plans of what he would need to build them and how to build them well.

As intense and hard as it was, Tails enjoyed all the work. It really was good to be back. He re-entered his office and grabbed a rag, wiping a ton of sweat off his brow from all the hard work he had been doing, yet he was so used to it that he couldn't help but love every single part of his job.

"Hey Tails" came Wave's voice.

The fox turned to see Wave carrying two long lengths rope, she placed them on the desk and turned back to the fox.

"I just wanted to quickly talk to you about something" she said to him.

"Sure thing" said the fix "What is it?"

Rather than answer, Wave had taken a spare set of keys that Tails had given to her when he promoted her as his secretary, walked over to the office door and locked it. Tails watched in confusion as she then lowered the blinds so that she covered the small window on the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now" she said as she walked back to the fox and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Tails's eyes widened in shock as Wave wrapped her arms around his body and parted her beak and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her body, but let the swallow continue to kiss him passionately. She soon broke it and stared deeply into his eyes.

"W...Wave, what was that?" he said, staring at her in surprise.

"Hmm? Are you already shuddering like a wimp?" she said "You don't look as tough as the other girls said you were."

"Wait a minute" said Tails "Your in on this too?"

"Mmhmm" she said, smiling widely at him "What's the matter? Ya scared of a little sex?"

"No, but should we really do this here?" asked Tails "We're at work, what if one of the employees needs my help?"

"I'll tell them your busy doing something else" said Wave "Then you can help them when we're done doing our 'more important' work."

"Wait... You'll tell them?" asked Tails.

"Yes, I'll tell them" said Wave, reaching into her pocket.

Tails was suddenly taken aback as a ball gag was shoved into his mouth. Before he could reach up and pull it out, she grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him with one arm. She used the other to some the rope and used it to tie up his hands, she then grabbed the other rope and tied it around his legs. He pushed him, making him almost fall to the ground, but she quickly caught him and set him neatly onto the ground.

"Mmmphh" said Tails, muffled from the gag, which translated to 'What the hell?'

"Oh don't be cross" said Wave, smiling down at him as he glared at him "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

She left him on the ground and began removing items carefully from the desk. She unplugged the phone and set it somewhere to the side, took Tails's laptop and a few bits of paper with diagrams on them, making the desk clear. She then went up to Tails and unbuttoned his overalls, taking them off. She then lifted him up and set him down on the desk, laying him on his back.

She then made sure that the blinds were down on the window on the door so that no employees could see what they were doing when one of them would come up to ask for some help. Noting that they were completely obscuring the vision of anyone outside the office, Wave brushed her hand against the fluffy fur on the fox's chest, she slowly trailed it down to his crotch area and gave his dick, which was hidden in the sheath of his fur, a few rubs, this caused it to become fully erect.

"Mm, looks like the other girls were telling the truth about your size" said Wave, giving his hard erection a few rubs, earning muffled moans out of the fox.

She stopped rubbing his dick and stood back so that Tails could watch her get undressed. She first unbuttoned her overalls and tossed them to who knows where behind her. Without her overalls on, Tails was able to observe the white tank top she was wearing, which was greatly exposing her breasts. She was not even wearing a bra, and her shirt was slightly sweaty from the work she had been doing, which showed Tails her erect nipples.

But he didn't get to appreciate the view for long, as Wave lifted her sweaty shirt off of her form and tossed it to the side. She then pulled off her jeans and kicked them away with her shoes and socks, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties either. She walked over to him while pulling off her gloves and bandanna, which made her hair fall around her face. She flipped it out of her face and tossed her gloves and bandanna in the pile of clothes behind her.

She then climbed up onto the desk and over his body. She sat down, resting her rear against his cock to tease him. Tails could also feel her juices slowly leaking onto his stomach. Tails watched the sexy swallow as she leaned in and started nipping affectionately at Tails's body, she would have kissed it but having no lips made that impossible for her. Yet her nipping still got a somewhat positive reaction out of Tails as she felt his shaft throb in between her ass cheeks, the exact reaction she wanted out of him.

"You like that don't ya?" Wave teased, nipping at his chest a little bit harder.

Tails winced slightly as she got rougher with him, it hurt a bit to have Wave's beak nip at him, but he must like something about it if his shaft was getting a bit harder from it. It was already clear to Tails that Wave was more direct and a bit more rough than Rouge was with bondage, though this wasn't actually the worst thing in the world. Despite the pinching pain he felt it did feel sort of nice to have his body given attention by the swallow.

"I think your ready" she whispered into his ear.

She ground her ass against his cock a little bit to get him a bit more riled and then changed her position. Tails found her dripping cunt right over his face, and Wave was facing his erect cock. She took hold of it in both hands and began stroking it. Tails gave another muffled moan into the ball gag, but his eyes were fixed on Wave's twitching, wet pussy lips, begging to be licked by him. But he couldn't because his tongue was trapped in his mouth. Wave gave a mischievous grin as she felt him squirm in horniness underneath him.

"Aw, do you wanna taste my pussy?" she teased, waving her hips from side to side in a taunting manner.

A few more drops of Wave's juices dripped out of her slit and onto the fox's face. Her scent entered Tails's nostrils and sent his desires through the roof. He whimpered underneath her, desperately wanting this ball out of his mouth so that he could lick at Wave's juices.

"Hmm" she said, noticing how on the edge he was "If you please me today, maybe I'll consider letting you eat me out the next time we meet."

Even though it was torture to have her pussy right in front of his face, Tails decided that would just have to do for now. He flicked one of his tails once to show that he accepted that deal. Wave smirked at this.

"Alright, you got a deal" she said.

She had wasted enough time, she pumped his shaft a couple more times and leaned in to give it a couple of licks. She licked up the pre-cum that caked the tip, enjoying it's taste and making Tails squirm and moan passionately into the gag that was lodged in his mouth. Wave ran her tongue a couple more times around his shaft, licking it from base to tip, digging more pre out of the tip with her tongue, slathering the entire dick with her drool and caressing his balls with her tongue. All this was happening while Tails was staring up in horny agony at her soaking pussy.

Soon Wave enveloped the entire length into her beak. She sucked on it as she ran her tongue across it over and over. She enjoyed the taste of the man meat, combined with the sweet taste of his pre-cum. Whenever the only thing in her beak was the tip of the fox's dick, Wave would stroke whatever wasn't in her mouth until she descended back down onto his cock.

Tails was enjoying the feeling of Wave's oral skills, but he still couldn't get over the fact that she was teasing the fuck out of him. He wished he could just spit out the ball gag and go to town on her pussy. His arms and legs were also starting to feel a little chafed from the rope digging into them. This all resulted in him cumming a tiny bit sooner than he usually would, though he still held out longer than Wave was expecting.

With a difficult thrust up into Wave's mouth, Tails came inside of it. Wave quickly set to work, but struggled to swallow all of Tails's cum without choking on it. Quite a bit of it leaked out of her beak, but she was enjoying this all the same. After Tails started to calm down from his intense orgasm, Wave cleaned up the small mess on his crotch, happy to see that the fox's erection was still hard and ready for more action.

"Hmm" she said again, licking some of Tails's cum off of the tip of his dick "I take back what I said earlier Tails. You aren't a wimp at this, you took that better than I was expecting. I don't usually get to experience someone thrusting their dick down my throat while their all tied up."

Wave switched her position, which inwardly made Tails sigh with relief. He couldn't take the torment of having her pussy in his face and not being able to lick it while she sucked him off. She was now facing him, she leaned down to his face and gave his ears a few loving nibbles, making him shudder.

"Now watch as I ride you" she whispered into his ear "I'll make you feel so hot."

Tails watched as Wave took hold of his dick and positioned her hips right above it. She guided his cock to her slit, pressing the head to her lips. Making sure that he was watching, Wave slowly slid the cock inside of her and sank down until their crotch's touched, indicating that she was fully inside.

"Oooh" she moaned "Your so big, I feel like I'm stretching to a breaking point."

All Tails did was release a muffled noise and thrust his hips upwards into Wave to try and get her to move. Wave gave a small giggle at this and ground her hips teasingly against him.

"You want me to ride you? Make us both feel even better?" she said to him.

Tails eagerly nodded, releasing another muffled groan of need. Wave's grin widened and she decided that she had teased him enough, it was time to give him what he really wanted.

Wave placed her hands on his chest and began to lift herself up. She stopped when only the tip was inside of her pussy. This is when she slammed back down, making the hard dick slam inside of her pussy as well as making them both moan, Tails's of course being silenced by the ball gag. Wave began to ride the fox without any restraint, moaning at the feeling of his large cock slamming in and out of her. Even with his hands and legs tied up, Tails managed to still thrust his hips up into Wave, making her moan even louder.

"Mm, I'm impressed with the fact that you can still move your hips even when your trussed like a turkey" said Wave, crying out in pleasure as she felt his cock go deeper inside of her.

Both of them continued their movements and made each other feel extreme levels of pleasure. Tails's movements were a little weird, but being tied up like he was obviously made it harder for him. He was really getting into it, but suddenly something interrupted that ecstasy he was in when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey boss" came a male voice "You in there?"

Tails stared up at Wave with a look of fear on his face, one of his employees was at the door, and clearly needed his help. In all his hornyness he forgot that he was in his office at work, in a job where his employees turned to him whenever they needed help with something super important. Wave didn't seem concerned however, heck, she didn't even cease her movements. If anything she started to ride him faster.

"Ooh, yeah, what do you want?" she shouted to him.

"Wave is Tails in there?" asked the employee "I could use some help, and everyone else is occupied."

"He'll be out soon" moaned Wave.

"What's he doin' in there?" asked the employee.

"He's just helping me with my own car" she moaned.

"Er, are you okay in there?" they asked "You sound like your in pain."

"I'm just fine" Wave cried out "Just come back a bit later, Tails will be done soon."

"Whatever you say" they heard him say.

While still not ceasing her movements, Wave listened to the footsteps leave the door. 'Good thing I put those blinds down' she thought as she turned her attention back to Tails, who looked like he was about to die of fear.

"See?" she said, crying out as his cock hit a particular spot inside of her "I told you they won't suspect a thing."

Tails rolled his eyes, but gave another restrained cry as Wave sped up her movements, filling the office with lewd smacking sounds. She ground and thrust her hips as fast as she could, feeling the big shaft inside of her begin to throb, alerting her that he was close. She too was getting close to her orgasm and her inner walls began to squeeze down on his cock.

"Oh fuck Tails" cried Wave "You feel so FUCKING GOOD. I'M ABOUT TO CUM."

Wave fell forward onto Tails, her breasts pressing against his chest and rubbing up and down as she continued to thrust her hips and drive his cock in and out of there. Both of them screamed out, but only Wave's could be heard. Tails's cum crashed into Wave and sprayed her inner walls and Wave's juices sprayed Tails's cock and covered his crotch.

"Mm, so fucking good" she moaned, feeling Tails's warm cum fill her pussy.

Finally the two of them stopped cumming, after laying there for a bit longer Wave lifted herself off of Tails's crotch, allowing some of their mixed cum to seep out of her. She fell back onto Tails and gave his neck a few more nibbles.

"That was really good Tails" she said to him "That felt amazing. But I'm still horny."

Wave lifted herself up and turned around, showing her nicely shaped ass to Tails. She grabbed both of her ass cheeks and spread them, showing him her pink puckered ass hole.

"Do you want to go up here?" she asked him, giving her own ass a slap, making it jiggle.

Tails was entranced by the jiggling flesh. He forced his piercing stare away from her ass and towards her eyes. He nodded to her, telling her that he did indeed want to go through the back door. Wave gave a small chuckle at this.

"I was hoping you'd say that" giggled Wave.

'"Say" that' thought Tails.

Wave turned herself around again and laid on Tails's body. She then grabbed hold of his dick and guided it towards her ass. The tip of his cock pressed against her rear hole and she slowly pushed it in by slowly pushing her hips back. She groaned in pleasure as her rear walls were stretched by his erection and Tails released another muffled moan into the gag.

"Soooo damn gooood" moaned Wave beginning to thrust her hips back and forth.

She let her head drop onto Tails's shoulder as she threw her hips back and forth, making the big, fat cock go in and out of her ass. Her sizeable breasts were grinding against Tails's chest, and she was moaning in his ear as her head rested on his shoulder. He watched in awe as her ass swayed back and forth on his cock.

"Mm, you like that?" she growled at him "Feel's so good and tight doesn't it?"

"Mmmpph" was all Tails could get to Wave to hear, she grinned wider, and she was sure that translated to "Fuck yes".

"Yes? Well then, let's finish this with as much as we can muster" she said.

Tails threw back his head as far as he could and screamed into the gag, beginning to thrust his hips in time with Wave's. Wave's moans pitched a higher volume as she felt Tails's cock move in and out of her ass, enjoying at how it chipped away at her tight rear walls. She slowly lifted herself up while continuing her own movements and began to rub her pussy quickly, moaning out loud as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Ready to be covered in my juices Tails?" she moaned.

She alternated between rubbing her pussy lips and thrusting her fingers in and out of her cunt, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. She still slammed her ass against his cock, squeezing her inner walls against him to get that cum out of him.

"Yes Tails, YES" she moaned "Cum with me. I know you want to fill my ass up with your cum."

Tails clenched his eyes shut and slammed his hips up into Wave's ass with all the might he could muster, creating loud banging noises on the desk as he did. Wave rubbed her pussy faster and faster, but Tails could not hold back.

He gave one last muffled scream into the gag lodged in his mouth and thrust his hips up into Wave's ass. He came deep inside of it, shooting off his load and covering her inner walls with his essence. Wave moaned out at this and fingered herself faster, which resulted in her cumming too. Tails gasped, nearly swallowing the gag as he was suddenly splattered with the swallow's juices. They sprayed out of her cunt and covered the fox from his face to his chest. Wave's last couple of cum dripped out of her cunt and collapsed on Tails again.

"Damn that was amazing" said Wave, enjoying the feeling of the hot jizz in her ass, she felt Tails move around underneath her "Oh, I guess I can release you now."

Sitting up and stretching out, Wave pushed out her chest to tease him. After shaking her chest a bit, she reached behind his head and unclasped the ball gag from his head and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Jeez" gasped Tails, gasping for breath when Wave removed the gag from his mouth "You could have warned me before you tied me up you know. I already did bondage with Rouge, I would have accepted a more gentle approach."

"Hmm, nah, your too much fun" said Wave, untying his hands and legs "But you enjoyed that didn't you."

"Well I..." Tails started, he could not find the words he wanted to say, so he just settled with a "Yeah, I did."

"I knew you would like it" she said in triumph "Also I feel comfortable saying this to you now. Don't get mad, but I might've snuck some of our friends in here and fucked them too."

Tails sighed to himself and shook his head and said "What am I going to do with you. A responsible boss would fire their secretary for pulling something like that."

"So are you going to fire me?" asked Wave, slightly worried he would take his job seriously.

"Nah" said Tails, waving her off "That was fun, I don't wanna have you angry with me and risk not getting any more action with you."

"Heheh" she chuckled "Since when did you become a perv?"

"You know what I mean" said Tails "You've become a good friend and employee over the years, I would never fire you. I'll let you keep taking our other male friends in here and having sex with them, just don't get caught by our other employees otherwise I may have to fire you on their demand."

"Sounds fair to me" said Wave.

"Out of curiosity, do you do this with Jet?" asked Tails.

"I wish" said Wave, sighing "But the only people who managed to tie him down for bondage are Rouge and..."

"Hey boss" called that same voice again, making Tails and Wave jump again. It was the same employee again "Are you free yet? Some of us really need your advice and help right now."

"Yeah, yeah" said Tails, quickly jumping off the desk with Wave "Just gimme a minute and I'll be right out."

"Cool" said the employee.

Tails and Wave listened closely and soon heard the guy leave again. They took a few deep breaths to calm themselves and Wave grabbed some tissues to clean up herself and Tails, and the two of them started to get dressed.

"You fix up the desk, I'll go see what they want" said Tails, using his own set of keys to unlock the office door.

"Gotcha, cutie" said Wave, giving Tails a wink as he left.

So Tails and Wave went back to work, and Tails went back to helping some of his employees. But after that session with Wave, he felt extremely drained, he couldn't remember the last time he desperately wanted to leave work and go to bed and sleep it off. Though another thing was on his mind, who else was Wave going to mention? Soon the day finally ended, everyone went home, Tails closed up shop and drove home. When he opened the door, Fiona was reading a novel with a glass of wine in her hand. She looked up as Tails walked in, looking dead tired. He mumbled a hello to Fiona and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving to go to bed. A sudden knock on the door made them both look up.

"You can get that" groaned Tails, stifling a yawn.

"Where are you going?" asked Fiona as she watched him limp away like a zombie.

"Work was a killer" muttered Tails "I'm going to sleep."

Fiona watched as Tails walked up to the bedroom, she chuckled, she wasn't fooled. She knew exactly why Tails was so tired. She already knew that his secretary had given him another bondage event. And speaking of his secretary, Fiona figured it was her knocking on the door. Walking over to it and opening it, sure enough, it was Wave with a toolbox in her hand.

"So how was it?" asked Fiona.

"He took it surprisingly well" said Wave "I didn't think he'd be a fanof all that stuff I did to him, but despite him squirming in agony he was actually quite controlled over himself."

"I didn't even teach him all that self-control, he learnt that all himself" said Fiona.

"Impressive" said Wave "Well, it's still far from his last time being bonded. I'm honestly a tiny bit worried about him when he has his turn with... her."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine" said Fiona "Besides, me and him won't be visiting her for quite a bit."

"Well, we'll just see" said Wave "But usually from what I hear she actually gives other men the shivers."

"I understand your concerns" said Fiona "But we just have to see what happens. Everyone reacts to each other differently."

"That's true" said Wave "Well, I should get to work."

"Right" said Fiona "Basement's already unlocked for you, so you can get started right away."

"Good" said Wave, heading in the direction of the basement.

Watching Wave descend down the stairs into the basement, Fiona sat back down in her chair with her wine. Wave was helping her prepare for something special for Tails. Only time will tell in what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, let's get back into this story

It had been a couple of days since Tails had that crazy time with Wave at work, surprisingly she did not show up to work for the rest of the week. He was a little concerned, but Fiona assured him that there was no need to worry about her. She told him that Wave was working on something important and needed some time off. Understanding, Tails got his friend Rotor to fill in for her while she was away. After a full week of working, Tails was now walking with Fiona and they were heading over to Vanilla's, having been invited by her.

Tails didn't think they were going over for tea like Vanilla said they would do when they got there. He wasn't fooled, he knew exactly what they would be doing when he got there. Although, he found it odd that Fiona was tagging along this time. He didn't doubt for a second that he was going to do some form of sexual activity, but Fiona usually never came with him, so he was a little confused. Was there perhaps a small chance that they were just going for some afternoon tea.

"Hey Fiona" said Tails "Can I ask you something."

"Of course" she said "Fire away."

"Well, I think I know why Vanilla invited me to her house again" said Tails "You know what I'm getting at right?"

"Of course I do" Fiona giggled mischievously.

"It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with her" said Tails "But don't you think her and Cream are being a little too possessive?"

"Of course not Tails" said Fiona "Besides, we aren't going for them Tails."

"We aren't?" asked Tails.

"Well, I'm not" said Fiona "You might not believe me, but Vanilla and Cream do actually want to just have a nice cuppa with me."

"Well then, why am I here too?" asked Tails "You said I we were going for 'that'."

"No I didn't" said Fiona "I just said I knew what you were getting at, and that Vanilla and Cream aren't being possessive. Your a smart man, but I think you could work to listen a little bit better."

"Hey" Tails growled while Fiona gave a laugh.

The two of them playfully argued until they finally arrived back at Vanilla's house. Fiona stepped up to the front door and knocked, not too long after, Vanilla answered.

"Why hello there" she said sweetly "I was wondering where you two were."

"Well we're here" said Fiona as she walked in with Tails.

"Now that you are, I'll set to making us that tea" said Vanilla "Why don't you go and sit with Cream and our guest while you wait?"

"Guest?" asked Tails.

"Mmmhmm" said Vanilla "It's been a while since you've seen her. Why don't you go say hello to her."

Now curious, Tails followed Fiona into the living room where Cream and another person were waiting. When he arrived inside of the rabbit's living room, he went wide eyed upon seeing the person sitting next to Cream and talking to her. The two of them looked up at the two fox's and smiled.

"Hi Tails" said Cream, nodding at the red fox "Fiona."

The figure sitting next to her was quite curvy and busty. She was a rabbit just like Cream and Vanilla, her long ears draped across the sides of her head and she was wearing a brown leather duster jacket, brown pants and a brown cowboy hat atop her head. She no longer had the robotic limbs she used to have, but there was still no mistaking her.

"Bunnie?" said Tails "It's been so long

"Howdy Tails" she said, smiling widely at him "It's been quite a bit since we've seen each other. How ya'll doing Fi?"

"Just fine" said Fiona, giving the Southerner a hug "Did you have a nice time back at home?"

"Oh ah tell ya, it was good to be back" said Bunnie "But it's even better to be back here. I've missed ya'll, especially my dear Antoine."

"Now why isn't he here?" asked Fiona.

"He told me he was gonna hang out with Sally today" said Bunnie "Maybe even try to get a couple of sparring lessons from Sonic while he's out and about."

"Why?" asked Tails "We're all at peace now... there shouldn't be any need to prepare for anything."

"It's to boost his confidence Sugah" said Bunnie "You know Antoine has to work on his own confidence."

"He's getting better though" said Tails "Me and him actually got lost in the woods at night a couple of months ago, and he didn't seem to worried."

"What were you two doing in there?" Bunnie asked in an almost stern, motherly tone.

Tails chuckled and he and Fiona sat down in the snug, cushiony chairs that were all over the room and the two of them, and Cream, talked about what they had been up to in the past couple of months ever since Bunnie was gone. In return, Bunnie told them all about her little vacation. The four of them continued their conversation until Vanilla came into the room with a tray that had a couple of cups of tea.

"Tea's ready everyone" said Vanilla.

Tails looked confused as he looked up at the tray Vanilla was holding, there were three cups of tea, not five. But he was more confused when Fiona and Cream stood up and went to walk over to the door to the backyard, and Vanilla began to follow them.

"Where are you going?" asked Tails.

"To enjoy our tea out the back darling" said Fiona "And while we enjoy ourselves, why don't you just stay here with Bunnie and continue your nice chat."

The other two rabbit girls gave a soft laugh as they opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside with Fiona, leaving Tails and Bunnie alone. That was when it suddenly clicked to Tails. He turned to Bunnie and sure enough, she had edged closer to him and was wearing a lidded eyed expression.

"Bunnie" said Tails, wearing a sly smirk on his face "This wasn't a plan to get me here so that you could have a go with me... would it?"

"No?" said Bunnie, pretending to look innocent "But Ah'll admit, my interest was piqued when I heard from Sal that you gave her quite a good time. And when I asked Fiona why you were off playing around with another woman, she told me that she and the other girls had begun our little 'Treatment' without me. So I just had to rush back here and see for maself how good ya'll are."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised when a girl comes on to me anymore" said Tails "But at least I know Antoine's okay about this."

"Actually, Ant doesn't know nothin' about this" said Bunnie.

"What?" said Tails, surprised by this information. So far every married girl he had bedded, he knew that their husband's knew and were okay with him banging their wive's. But to hear that Antoine knew nothing about this made him suddenly reluctant to go forth with banging Bunnie.

"Bunnie, I don't wanna do this if Ant doesn't know" said Tails "It isn't right for me to just have sex with you and have him be oblivious to all this."

"Aw, come on Tails" said Bunnie "It'll be fine, between you, me and everyone else who know's about our treatment. Sonic, Knux, Shadow and Silver had no issue with this... why do you?"

'Selfish Pigs' thought Tails, disgusted that his friends, particularly the hedgehog he saw as a big brother, just went forth about this with no remorse for Antoine. Though, he should really be chewing out Bunnie for wanting to just fuck behind Antoine's back.

"Bunnie, I just can't" said Tails "Ant's my friend. I don't wanna do something that will change that."

"If it makes ya'll feel better, he's next on the list to get this 'Treatment'" said Bunnie "So, he'll know, just not now."

"That doesn't mean he'll take it well" said Tails.

"Then why were ya'll so calm when you figured out Sonic, Knux, Shadow and Silver had already banged Fiona?" asked Bunnie.

Tails opened his mouth to argue, but he stopped as he thought about that. He had to admit, she had a point. Fiona had come out of nowhere talking to him about having sex with a ton of his closest friends.

"It's not just those four either Tails" said Bunnie "I could go on for hours telling ya'll who already had sex with Fiona. Elias, Jet, Rotor, Geoffrey, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray..."

"Okay, I get it" said Tails "I didn't freak out when Fiona told me she already had sex with all of them."

"And when most of them found out their wives were being banged by other men, they didn't hold a grudge or get mad" said Bunnie "I'm sure my Sugah Twan would understand."

"I'm... sure he would too" said Tails.

"So" said Bunnie, her seductive grin coming back "Are we just gonna keep going on about this or are we gonna fuck like ma species."

"I... er..." stuttered Tails, not sure why he was so nervous, he had gained a lot of confidence lately, and was no longer nervous about Antoine, so he didn't know why he was hesitating "Yeah, okay."

"Hmm" said Bunnie "No offence Tails, but so far, ya tone just doesn't match what Sal described ya'll as when I talked to her. Ya'll better live up to what she says as we get deeper into this. I hate for a disappointment."

Hearing those words reach his ears, Tails was suddenly filled with determination to please her. Bunnie's tone sounded like she was trying to challenge him and try to being him down because so far he wasn't living up to what Sally told her. Well, he'd show her just what he showed Sally, and more.

Grabbing Bunnie's hat, whipping it off her head and tossing it away, Tails dug his hands through her golden hair. He then forcefully pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard. Bunnie was surprised as he suddenly went at her, but accepted it, kissing him back with just as much lust and passion. 'Hmm' she thought 'It looks to me that Tails get's more hardcore when he feels challenged.' She smirked, 'let's see what ah can get him to do when ah give him another little push.'

The two of them kissed for a while longer, due to Tails not releasing her hair and keeping her locked in the passionate kiss. But eventually, Tails did let her go since he could tell she was struggling against the ropes and the need for her to breath was getting overwhelming. So he finally let her go and let her get her breath back.

"Damn Sugah" panted Bunnie, that was probably one of the best kisses of her life, but just to get Tails to push a bit harder "Not bad. But it'll take much more than that."

Bunnie was stepping over the line a bit, one would say. Tails was actually getting a tiny bit frustrated with her, it was like she still saw him as her cute little adopted nephew. Well he was determined to prove to her just how much older and stronger he was.

Tails pushed Bunnie down onto the couch and began to yank off her clothing. Starting with her jacket, then her striped shirt, her bra, moving on to her shoes, her brown leather pants and then her panties, leaving her completely naked. He then kicked off his gloves, socks and shoes and pounced on her. Bunnie gasped in shock, but grinned inwardly, her thoughts seemed to be proving her correct.

Tails grabbed Bunnie's big, bouncing breasts. He squeezed them nice and hard, making Bunnie moan out passionately. He rubbed them in circles as he squeezed them and he placed his thumbs and pointing fingers to pinch her erect nipples and pulled on them. Bunnie made several loud noises that told Tails she was loving this. Tails also ground his crotch into her's, his cock, which had become erect from arousal, pushed up and ground against Bunnie's dripping sex, making her even wetter and making her moan even louder as her breasts were roughly fondled.

"Ohhhhhhhh Taaaaiiiiillllss" she moaned, pushing her chest out to him to play with more.

"Oh? Am I good enough for you now?" Said Tails wearing a devious smirk.

Bunnie suddenly remembered why she was teasing him and saying that he was just okay, to rile him up more and to have him go extremely hard and fast towards her. While he was already pretty riled, Bunnie felt like a little more teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Hmmm, ya'll are pretty good" said Bunnie "But ya know what? Ya'll never came close to the pleasure given by all those other men."

This of course wasn't the truth, Tails had actually matched those men, and even surpassed some of them. But it seemed to have the desired effect on Tails that Bunnie hoped for, perhaps a little too well. He began to grind himself harder against Bunnie's crotch and he roughly captured one of her big, bouncing breasts in his mouth and began to suck and lick it. Bunnie cried out as he mercilessly attacked her nipple, she was now in so much pleasure, she couldn't control herself.

Bunnie was starting to think that maybe she overdid it with the taunting. Now Tails seemed to be nothing but a primal instinctive beast, with the only thing on his mind was to fuck her senseless. As Tails attacked her breasts, Bunnie was filled with an emotion of fear, but also excitement. She had no idea what this was going to lead up to, but odds were, she wasn't going to be disappointed with what it was.

Tails attacked her other breast, giving it the same rough sucking and biting and licking he gave the first one. Bunnie clutched at his body tightly, making the fox growl. Bunnie wasn't as strong as she used to be, due to her metal limbs being removed and turned back into normal flesh and blood. But she was still quite strong and Tails could have sworn he felt his spine give away a little. But he was determined to prove to Bunnie he wasn't some wimp, and wanted to give her a nice hard fuck that she would never forget. So why was he wasting his time just ravishing her breasts, when he could be so much more dominant. Tails pulled away from Bunnie's tits and climbed up her body a bit, until he was standing right up and his big cock was in her face.

"It would be wise of you to open that throat of yours right up" said Tails, with a devious grin.

Bunnie gasped as she suddenly felt her mouth and throat filled with the fox's dick. Tails gripped her by the hair tightly as he had the decency to let her adjust her throat to his size, as she was gagging a good bit. Her spit lubed up his cock as she tried to adjust her throat to his length and width. While she had taken dick's a bit bigger than Tails's down her throat before, they weren't forced down, at least not this hard. Giving her no chance to prevent herself from choking. Even though she was slightly afraid of this hyper-dominant Tails, she was also super turned on by him, to the point where she gave up all control and let him control how she moved.

When Tails figured she was used to his size now, he slowly pulled his hips back, keeping a firm hold on Bunnie's head in case she tried to escape, though she had nothing on her mind related to that ridiculous thought. Bunnie moaned as the cock slid out of her wet mouth. Soon the only thing inside of her gob was his tip.

Tails gripped Bunnie's hair a wee bit tighter and slammed his hips back into Bunnie's mouth. His cocktail slammed into the back of her throat again. She gave another cough, but it wasn't as intense as the gagging from before, hinting that she was more used to his cock now, so he could go as hard as he desired.

She just sat there and let him use her mouth. He began to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth at such an incredible pace. Bunnie could not actually believe that he was hitting the back of her throat so hard and fast. She kept her hands on his legs to keep herself steady, she was certain the strength of his thrust's would knock her to the floor.

Tails groaned out as he felt the rabbit's tight throat squeeze his cock and the wet cavern coated his dick with saliva, making it easier for him to thrust in and out of her maw. He could feel his pre slowly leaking from the tip of his cock into her mouth.

When Bunnie got a taste of it, she was addicted immediately. While she was happy to let him do what he wanted with her body, she also wanted to taste that cum more. She started to swirl her tongue around Tails's man meat and send more pleasurable tingles through Tails's body. The fox cried out louder at this and began to fuck Bunnie's mouth at a faster pace.

"Gah, fuck Bunnie" he cried "I'm almost there. Open wide now."

More excited than ever, Bunnie stretched her mouth open as wide as she possibly could, waiting for the tide of cum wash down her mouth. And it arrived not too long after she gave his cock a few more licks and he gave a couple more hard thrusts inside of her mouth. It was then he released a loud moan as he gripped Bunnie's hair hard and slammed his cock deep down her throat. Bunnie's eyes widened as she felt his cum fill her mouth. She began to swallow it as fast as she could. She managed to get a good portion of his cum swallowed, but it would be a filthy lie to say that she swallowed all of it. Cum was dripping from her lower lip down onto her breasts and her lap. She almost looked like she would drown in it, but Tails had pulled out of her mouth as he had finished cumming.

"Oh ma goodness" she gasped, looking at the amount of cum dripping from her lips onto her body "Did ya'll store a waterfall in there just for me?"

"No, more like and ocean" said Tails, grinning deviously at Bunnie.

Bunnie watched with a mixture of fear and excitement as Tails pushed her back down onto her back, her tits bounced as she hit the couch. Tails placed her hands on her wrists to keep her from escaping, not that he actually had to though, despite how nervous she was to be at the mercy of Tails, she was way too turned on to want to back out of this.

She spread her legs open for Tails, showing off her eager pussy, soaking wet and ready to be speared with his cock. She looked up into his eyes, she dared to give him one last cocky smirk, to push him over the edge just a little more. Bad idea, she had finally went to far. What Tails did next was still pleasurable, but Tails had now gotten to the point where he had gotten so overwhelmed with annoyance that he actually didn't think about hurting her when he slammed his cock deep inside of her without even warning her. The rabbit cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt her cunt get speared and stretched out wide.

Bunnie's moans didn't stop there as Tails didn't even wait for her. He kept his tight grip on her arms and began to thrust in and out of Bunnie. The rabbit groaned as the thick cock went so deep in and out of her. She groaned in pleasure and in slight pain as she felt him pummel her cunt like it was his biggest enemy finally at his mercy and he was beating the absolute crap out of it to finally put an end to them. (Holy shit that was dark, I'm sorry).

Bunnie squirmed and writhed under Tails, whimpering at his roughness, but begging him to continue. Tails was all too happy to fulfil that as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of Bunnie. Her moans grew louder and louder, to the point where they were echoing through the entirety of the rabbit's residence.

Meanwhile, outside, Vanilla, Cream and Fiona sat and enjoyed the splendour of nature, while sipping at the remains of their tea. Though it was hard of them to concentrate when Bunnie's loud moans and loud slapping noises echoed out of the house and to their ears. Though, they also got a deep sense of enjoyment out of hearing Bunnie's pleasured moans while they could obviously hear Tails wreck her cunt. Though they couldn't notice that behind Bunnie's pleasured screams, there was also a tint bit of painful whimpering behind them.

"Do you think Bunnie's okay?" asked Cream, sounding concerned "It sounds like Tails is really giving it to her."

"So?" shrugged Fiona "That's how we all like it, isn't it?"

"Yeah" said Cream "But Tails sounds like he's really, and I mean, REALLY letting Bunnie have it."

"Oh don't worry dear" said Vanilla "Tails may be going a little overboard this time. But did you not hear the conversation from before? It sounds like Bunnie bit off more than she could chew."

Back inside of the house, Tails's thrusting had forced Bunnie into plenty of fidgeting fits of pleasure. Tails had finally released her arms, and they wrapped themselves around his body, clutching onto him tightly as he fucked her with the passion of a wild beast. His own hands went back to their breasts and roughly palmed the two mounds, making her moan louder and cry out happily as she was ravished.

"AH. MAH STARS! TAILS! I'M NEARLY THERE!" she screamed.

"Good" Tails growled.

The fox leaned in and kissed the rabbit fiercely. He wrestled with Bunnie's tongue. While she was all for letting this amazing stud of a fox dominate her, she felt like she let him take too much control, and actually put in a surprising amount of effort as she lashed back at him.

Tails kept up his lustful efforts. Fucking her hard, kissing her roughly and palming her breasts nice and hard. His twin tails were flicking up and down wildly while Bunnie's small cotton tail was wiggling madly, almost like it was trying to free itself from Bunnie's body. Both of them were getting closer and closer to cumming, and neither of them did a single thing to stop it.

Bunnie broke away from the kiss and screamed so loud she could have broken the house down. Her lady cum splashed all over Tails's cock, her tight inner walls became even tighter, if that was even possible. This set Tails off and caused him to cum deep inside of Bunnie, who screamed again upon feeling the thick fox cum rocket up through her body and fill her. Tails made several loud cry's of pleasure as he came a couple of times deep inside of her.

"Mah goodness" she gasped as the two of them calmed down, Tails then pulled out of her, a slick sound was the only thing that echoed through the room.

"So" said Tails, smirking triumphantly down at Bunnie "What do you think now Bunnie? Was I as good as Sally told you?"

"Better than she said ya'll were" panted Bunnie "But ya didn't have to take me so seriously."

"Huh?" asked Tails.

"Come on Tails, ya'll are smarter than that" said Bunnie "I raised you as your adopted aunt next to Sally for so long. Do ya think I would talk ya down and say you were a pathetic whelp? Even if ya were, I wouldn't mean that. It was just to get ya riled up."

"Yeah Tails" came Fiona's voice "If someone were to say that, it would be me when I was still with Scourge and the Destructix."

Tails looked up and saw that Fiona had returned inside with Cream and Vanilla, who was carrying a tray with the cups of tea, which were now empty. Tails was calm upon these three walking in on him and Bunnie naked, it went to show just how much calmer he was during sex with another girl that wasn't his girlfriend. He shrugged at Fiona.

"I guess I let it get to me" he said "I should probably work on my temper. My name isn't Knuckles after all."

The four girls giggled at this playful jab towards Tails's second best friend. He himself could not help but give a small chuckle himself. Perhaps the stress of going back to work at Prower Inc. was making him stressed out. Though he refused to take another work leave. He was the boss and as boss he needed to be there almost all the time. Fiona seemed to have read his mind.

"Alright Tails" said Fiona, speaking in a tone reminiscent of a stern mother "Starting tonight, your going to have to go to bed earlier. I know you can only take work leave so many times, especially since your the boss. So your going to have to take early nights until you can not fly off the handle so easily."

"Jesus, fine Mom" said Tails, a little annoyed that Fiona was mothering him.

Fiona giggled at this, and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. The other three girls 'Aww'd' at it and Tails's expression softened. He knew he had to get better at organising his sleep schedule. The only issue was that he knew the 'Treatment' was far from over, and before he was introduced to it, he actually had a pretty stable sleep schedule.

"Fiona, if I'm going to do that, could you please ask the girls to back off for a bit so I can get myself back in order?" asked Tails.

"Sure" said Fiona "But I can only hold them off for so long. You've still got so much more to go through."

Tails nodded and finished getting dressed. He then cleaned the dried cum off his body with tissues that Vanilla handed him. Bunnie got dressed too, also cleaning herself up. After Bunnie and Tails cleaned up, the five said goodbye, and Fiona and Tails left the house. Vanilla, Bunnie and Cream waved to them as they left outside the front door, then Vanilla turned to Bunnie.

"Soooooo... you wouldn't mind cleaning the couch you messed up would you?" she asked the Southerner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but there will be no requests taken for this story, I know which girls I want to put into it, and how Tails is going to take each and every one of them. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and stay tuned for other stories as well as future chapters for this one


End file.
